Landslide
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: Santana tiene una novia, Quinn. Pero la engaña con Puck, tratando de negar su sexualidad. Cuando Rachel le juega una horrible broma, la morena termina en un internado para Señoritas. Ahí, conoce a Brittany, una extraña muchacha. BRITTANA.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Santana apagó el último cigarro que le quedaba. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba sola, mirando una vez más sacó su móvil y marcó el número que sabía de memoria.

-Diga.- habló la otra voz. La morena podía escuchar mucho ruido, cuchicheos de personas conversando y en el fondo música, muy fuerte.- ¿Hola?- la voz ahora sonaba impaciente.

Santana no tenía el valor para responderle. Seguía escuchando la música del otro lado y la respiración de la otra persona.

-Quinn.- fue lo único que pudo decir Santana. No esperaba que respondiera.  
>Nadie habló. Santana contenía las ganas de llorar y estaba segura que Quinn o la mandaría a la mierda o se pondría a llorar con ella.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente la muchacha. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. – Mira tu conchudez- la chica al otro lado del teléfono soltó una risita irónica.- Pensé que había dejado claro que no quiero escucharte o volverte a ver en mi vida.- dolía, de verdad dolía lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

-Quinn, tienes que saber cómo fueron las cosas…

-¿Cómo fueron? Bueno si no te has enterado, tú me pusiste unos cachos tan grandes…

-¡Quinn! Sólo el Club Glee lo supo- se defendió Santana.

-Como si eso lo hiciera menos. Santana me engañaste con Puck.- gritó la rubia. Santana no sabía si gritaba por el enojo o porque la música era muy fuerte. – Y luego toda la escuela lo supo, muy lindo Santana.- terminó Quinn.

-Como si no me hubiera afectado. Eres una egoísta, todo mundo supo que yo era gay.- gritó la morena, luego se arrepintió quizá alguien la había escuchado.

-¿Egoísta? Que no tuvieras el valor de decir quién eras realmente no es mi problema. Claro, tú te largas a una escuela privada y la que se queda con los cachos puestos soy yo. Ya no siento nada por ti Santana, adiós.- y colgó.

Santana odiaba su vida, realmente la odiaba.

Odiaba tener que estar en un maldito internado para señoritas. Bueno, el hecho de que esta escuela estuviera llena de chicas no era tan malo. Santana negó con la cabeza, de todas formas su vida estaba hecha una mierda.

Había salido con Quinn casi ocho meses. Quinn, al principio, era alguien con quien poder follar, por supuesto que Santana se había repetido mil veces que lo de ella con Quinn era porque no había ningún chico que realmente valiera la pena en ese momento, por supuesto que a ella no le gustaban las chicas.

Pero luego había empezado a sentir algo por la rubia y estuvo asustada. Cada vez que se encontraba con Quinn sentía algo extraño en el estómago y se ponía nerviosa. Al darse cuenta que quizá Quinn le estaba gustando en una manera sentimental, empezó a salir con Sam.

Estuvo con Sam como un mes y no pudo más. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a las chicas de otra manera, le_gustaban_. Terminó con Sam y le contó todo a Quinn, bueno casi. No le dijo nada de que quizá estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, había resultado que Quinn era gay y que todos lo sabían.

-¿Enserio no te diste cuenta?- había preguntado Quinn sentada en la cama de Santana en una tarde de noviembre.

-Entonces… ¿estabas jugando con la chica hetero?- dijo un poco molesta Santana. Volteó a ver a Quinn y la sonrisa de la rubia le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-San, no estaba jugando contigo. Bueno, no es que tú estuvieras haciendo algo diferente.- la sonrisa de Quinn no estaba dejando pensar a Santana con claridad. – De todas maneras, ser gay no es un pecado.- terminó Quinn y con total confianza se echó en la cama de la morena.

-Lo sé.- susurró Santana. Quinn la estaba volviendo loca. El polo de la rubia era tan pequeño que se podía notar su abdomen, Santana mordió su labio.- El punto es que no quiero que nadie lo sepa, así que no dirás nada Quinn.

- Cariño, no es malo se gay, te lo acabo de decir.- Quinn miro a Santana y vio que la morena la miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas.- Ok como quieras no diré nada.- terminó Quinn.- De todas maneras ¿sigues saliendo con Sam? – la rubia cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó el beso que había tenido con Sam, fue solo un momento de debilidad, ella sabía muy bien que le gustaban las chicas.

-No sé que quiero.- escuchó decir a Santana y dejó de pensar en Sam.- No quiero a Sam, no quiero a ningún chico.- confesó la morena.

Se sentó encima de Quinn. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

-San, ya no tienes que hacer eso. No tenemos que hacer esto.- dijo la rubia entre risas, pues Santana le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Santana la besó y esta vez se sintió muy diferente.

Después de ese día, había empezado a salir con Quinn Fabray oficialmente. Todo había estado bien, lo había mantenido en secreto, y Quinn no había hecho ninguna queja. Hasta que las Cherrios le habían empezado a preguntar por qué no la veían con chicos.

Había hablado con Quinn de lo de salir con Puck, solo como una pantalla, y la rubia había aceptado, al fin y al cabo su novia solo estaría actuando. Pero las miradas raras empezaron, ver a Santana con Quinn mucho tiempo había aumentado las dudas de los estudiantes.

Es por eso que Santana pensó que si salía de verdad con Puck, quizá se olvidaría de Quinn y las chicas. Estuvo muy equivocada.

Lo que nos lleva a donde estamos ahora. Después de que el Club Glee supiera lo de Santana y Quinn, todo el colegio lo supo, gracias a por supuesto: la maravillosa Rachel Berry.

Al parecer Rachel no le había perdonado a la morena el haberse acostado con su, en ese momento, novio. No encontró mejor manera de vengarse que diciendo a toda la escuela la quién en realidad era Santana López.

Le había jurado a sus padres unas cien mil veces que ella no era gay y que nunca tuvo nada que ver con Quinn. Les había hecho creer que Rachel la odiaba tanto y que había esparcido esa mentira, porque simplemente la odiaba.

Ellos le habían creído. ¿Cómo no creerle a su única hija?

Santana les había rogado que la cambiasen de escuela, porque no podía regresar a su antigua escuela por vergüenza. El Dr. López había aceptado, había cambiado a su única hija a una escuela de señoritas. Santana no se despidió de ninguno de sus amigos.

Santana se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Débil, se dijo a sí misma. No debía ser débil, ser débil no te lleva a ningún lugar. Si no había que mirar a la morena, hecha una mierda por su propia culpa.  
>Apagó su cigarro con mucha ira. Pensó en que ella no se desmoronaría, bien si Quinn no quería creerle era su problema, ahora no tenía que ver nada con ella o con los perdedores de Glee.<p>

Iba a empezar una nueva vida. Iba a empezar, como se dice, de cero. Pero eso sí, se iba a vengar de Rachel Berry.


	2. Brittany

Primer capítulo: _Brittany_.

-Te voy a extrañar tantoooo.- Santana rodó los ojos y reprimió las ganas de vomitar.- Enserio, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti. Debería haber un internado mixto.- Santana nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como ahora las tenía.- Ok, amor, te amo.- al fin, pensó la morena.

-Gracias, casi vomito.- sentenció la latina.- ¿Sabes? Por gusto gastas tu saliva, se va a acostar con la primera perra que vea.- dijo Santana a la pelirroja, mientras se limaba las uñas.- créeme cariño, por muchos años yo fui la perra.- la morena soltó una risita y continuó – una experta en romper relaciones.- la pelirroja la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras la morena muy tranquilamente abría un pinta uñas.

Silencio. Internamente Santana estaba riéndose, la cara de la muchacha debería ser un poema. Pero la latina no tenía la culpa, ella siempre había dicho las cosas como eran y en este internado no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Qué dices? – Gritó la pelirroja horrorizada.- Mira, que tú hayas sido una zorra, no es mi problema.- ¿Esta niña creía que estaba ofendiendo a Santana? La morena solo pudo sonreír.- Él es el amor de mi vida, me voy a casar con él, jamás me engañaría.- gritaba la pelirroja.

-Ajá, sigue viviendo en tu mundo de fantasías… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katherine.

-Eso, te llamaré Kath y me tomaré la libertad de llamarte ¡la futura solterona! – dijo la morena, mientras agitaba el pinta uñas y trataba de abrirlo. Se paró de su cama y se puso frente a la 'futura solterona' – Adiós, querida.- le susurró tan cerca que Katherine se tuvo que hacer para atrás.

Estúpida Katherine, pensó Santana. Odiaba con todo su ser a las chicas como la solterona, las odiaba. Eran tan ingenuas como para creer que sus novios les eran fieles y solo pensaban en el futuro, en tener hijos y casarse. Repugnante, sí, repugnante era la palabra.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir siquiera hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. De solo pensar en otra chica como Katherine, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Katherine, la futura solterona, era su compañera de cuarto. Les habían informado que en esa tarde llegarían dos chicas más, pues estaban sobrando dos camas, por Santana hubiera sido estupendo que las otras dos muchachas no vinieran y aún mejor que Katherine no estuviera en su dormitorio.

Hermoso día para no poder abrir un puto pinta uñas. Santana tenía paciencia, pero se le agotaba muy rápido. El pinta uñas color rosa (para romper el estereotipo, según la morena) que tenía entre las manos, no se abría, de ninguna manera.

-Mira, pequeña porquería, o te abres o te abro.- le gritó la morena al pinta uñas. Genial, estaba enloqueciendo.

-Pensé que yo era la única que le hablaba a las cosas. Nadie me cree, pero a veces te responden.-

Santana miró a la muchacha que le había dicho la cosa más extraña del mundo. Primero conoce a una chica que solo quiere casarse y ahora esta chica que le habla a cosas, todas en este internado estaban locas.

-ehm sí claro.- susurró Santana y sin mirarla siguió su camino, negando con la cabeza. Las cosas no podían estar peor en el internado, del que ahora la morena era estudiante.

Estaba a la mitad del camino para llegar al comedor, cuando un grito la detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¡Se te cayó esto! – la segunda oración la escuchó más cerca.- Soy Brittany.-

Si la muchacha se había tomado la libertad de seguirla, pues, después de todo no estaría tan mal aunque sea hacer una sola amiga, que le hablaba a las cosas.

Santa volteó y vio a la muchacha. Su boca se formó en una perfecta 'o', era la chica más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. Se había enamorado. Era una chica alta, rubia, con las facciones perfectas, algunas pecas en el rostro, las piernas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, sus pechos… oh dios, Santana no tenía palabras. Su cabello era hermoso, caía perfecto hasta la mitad de su espalda, todo suelto y laceo.

-_Hola_.- Santana dijo en un perfecto español. La muchacha rubia sonrió tanto que parecía que se le iba a salir el rostro.

-¡Oh Dios! Hablas español- gritaba la rubia. – Siempre pensé que era sexy.- sentenció Brittany, la rubia se veía muy entusiasta al saber que Santana sabía español, aunque solo había dicho 'hola'.

Santana le sonrió. Algo que pensó que jamás volvería hacer desde lo de Quinn. Estaba muy agradecida con Brittany por volverla a hacer sonreír.

-Soy Santana y soy latina.- dijo entre dientes la morena, Brittany alzó las cejas.- De origen hispano.  
>Brittany la seguía mirando, como inspeccionándola. Santana no dejaba de mirar sus lindos ojos azules. No se dio cuenta que la rubia le estaba estirando la mano.<p>

-Santana, vamos.- dijo Brittany mientras estiraba su mano. Santana no dudó ni un segundo y entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia.- Acompáñame a un sitio.- la sonrisa de Brittany le hacía sentir especial.

-  
>Quinn Fabray estaba por su tercer vaso de vodka. El vodka jamás le había agradado, en realidad, jamás le había gustado ninguna bebida alcohólica, pero dicen que para olvidar las penas uno tiene que emborracharse hasta perder la razón. Y eso es lo que planeaba hacer.<p>

Prendió su portátil, decida a escuchar algo de música.

Llevó el vaso de vodka a sus labios y bebió solo un poco.

-Mierda, esto es asqueroso.- susurró.- Maldito seas Noah – maldijo a Puck internamente, sabiendo perfectamente que el muchacho jamás la escucharía.

Le había contado, solo a Puck que Santana la había llamado la noche de la fiesta que el Club Glee había hecho porque habían ganado las regionales.

Pues era Puck, y la verdad era que Quinn no tenía muchas esperanzas. No es que un chico le pudiera dar los mejores consejos, y menos Puck, pero era al único que en realidad consideraba amigo o era más bien el lazo que los unía.

La ya muy conocida melodía de_Don't rain on my parade_comenzó a sonar en la habitación de la rubia. Rachel le había cambiado el tono, pues antes Quinn recordaba tener alguna de las canciones de Christina Aguilera de tono de llamada.

-Diga.- dijo la muchacha masajeando sus sienes. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza y solo había tomado la mitad de un vaso de vodka.

-¡Quinn! ¿Cómo va la fiesta? – gritaba escandalosamente Puck al otro lado de la línea.

-Noah, - dijo la rubia con el tono irritado.- No grites.- susurró.

-Ah, ya veo está todo perfecto.- se rió Noah.

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya probado en mi vida.- sentenció Quinn, mientras encendía el skype, sin tener idea para qué.

- Es la única forma de olvidarla. Sabes que yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran así.- dijo entre dientes un arrepentido Noah. Quinn asintió, a pesar de que Puck no podía verla.

-Yo sé. Sé que no quisiste Noah, tú eres bueno.- sonrió la rubia, mientras escribía su contraseña.- Por algo eres el padre de mi hija.- dijo Quinn. Logró entrar a skype, y su mente se dijo que necesitaba cambiar de contraseña, pues esa contraseña le hacía recordad a la latina.

-Exacto.- comenzó a reír Puck.- ¿Piensas en ella?

-Más de lo que crees.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones de ambos en el teléfono.

-¿Sabes?- Quinn rompió el silencio.- Aún sintió algo por Santana, pese a lo que me hizo.- susurró una muy insegura Quinn.

-Quinny, sabes que no quiero defenderla, no es como que yo no haya hecho nada. Pero Santana estaba muy confundida.- hubo una pausa, Puck estaba buscando las palabras correctas.- Yo creo que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad Quinn, ustedes se querían. Te ayudaría si quisieras. Quizá, debas intentarlo – terminó Puck y mordió su labio inferior en muestra de nerviosismo.

-Quizá.- susurró Quinn.

-  
>Santana llegó a una habitación que no había visto de su nuevo colegio (no era tampoco que podría ver todo en dos días) estaba llena de instrumentos y muchos trofeos, en el fondo de la habitación habían catorce sillas y las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de muchachas con uniforme, todas sonreían y en algunas fotos aparecían cantando.<p>

Brittany soltó su mano, la latina se sintió de pronto vacía.

-Santana, bienvenida.- le dijo la rubia sonriendo.- Este es el salón de coro. Y este año quiero ingresar al coro, es algo muy importante. – Santana la miró incrédula. ¿Importante? Ella cuando estuvo en Club Glee solo recibió burlas y refrescos en el rostro.

-¿Estar en el coro te da un status? – preguntó Santana, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto, Santana. Son algo así como estrellas de rock.- dijo Brittany mientras volvía a enlazar su mano con la de la morena, llevándola a que tome asiento en unas de las tantas sillas.- Siéntate. Quiero que me escuches cantar, ¿quieres?- preguntó amablemente la rubia, Santana solo pudo asentir.

_I took my love and I took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought me down<em>

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
>Can the child within my heart rise above<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life<em>

_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh..._

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Children get older<br>And I'm getting older too  
>Well<em>

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Children get older<br>And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I'm getting older too_

_So.. take this love and take it down  
>Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Well, the landslide brought it down<em>

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Well maybe...<br>Well maybe...  
>Well maybe...<br>The landslide'll bring you down_

Brittany terminó de cantar y miró a la morena con nerviosismo. Santana no sabía que decir, nunca en su vida se había quedado sin palabras como ahora. La morena había sentido la canción en su piel y a pesar de que la estaba cantando la muchacha de los lindos ojos azules, no había podido evitar relacionar la canción con Quinn.

La rubia cantaba hermoso, era la melodía más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado Santana. Brittany podía cantar hip-hop (género que la morena detestaba) y a Santana le iba a parecer perfecto.  
>-Wooow – dijo la morena y comenzó a aplaudir.<p>

-¿Te gustó? – dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a sentar a lado de Santana.

-Me encantó.- dijo Santana mirándola directo a los ojos y sonriendo también.- Sin duda, vas a ingresar al coro. – decía la morena sin dejar de sonreír. Brittany dejó de sonreír.

-No lo sé, son todas muy especiales.- Brittany hizo un puchero que a Santana le pareció demasiado adorable. - ¿Tú cantas Santana? ¡Podríamos entrar juntas al coro! – dijo la rubia volviendo a sonreír y dando pequeños saltitos en la silla.

_Es tan adorable_, pensó Santana.

¿Coro? Esa palabra le traía malos recuerdos a Santana. Empezando por el más doloroso, Quinn y terminando por el más molestoso, Rachel. No estaba segura de querer a entrar a algún coro de nuevo, no le importaba mucho.

-Todos cantan, Brittany.- dijo la latina sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

-Eso lo sé, tontita.- dijo entre risas la rubia y de pronto se detuvo.- Lo siento, no quise decirte eso.- se disculpó la rubia, Santana solo sonrió.- ¿Quisieras audicionar?- preguntó Brittany, sus ojos brillaban.

-No lo sé… ¿me escucharías cantar? – dijo Santana levantándose de la silla y adquiriendo una posición para empezar a cantar. Vio como la rubia asentía frenéticamente. Santana decidió cantar _Valerie_.

-

Otro día en la muy arruinada vida de Quinn Fabray. Quinn soltó una risita, sí, bueno es que su vida estaba arruinada.

Desde la llamada de Santana todo había cambiado. Pensó que ya había superado lo de Santana, la había dejado atrás como parte de su pasado, pero había estado muy pero muy equivocada.

La voz de Santana aún le causaba esa sensación rara en el estómago. En realidad Quinn jamás dejo de quererla, solo le hirió mucho que la engañara con Puck; ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguía enamorada de la latina y al parecer Santana también estaba enamorada de ella.

Quinn fue hacia su escritorio y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, quizá por tratarse de su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su único amigo.

-Hola, Quinn, tú y tus manías de llamar tan temprano.- se quejó la persona al otro lado de la línea y bostezó.

-Noah, son las dos de la tarde. – casi gritó la rubia.- De todas formas, ¿Sabes cuál es el colegio en el que está ahora Santana? – De pronto, fue como si a Puck le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, despertó del todo.

-¿Santana? Bueno, creo que sí sé.- dijo Puck, pasó la mano por sus ojos como para despertar.- ¿Quinn, que estás planeando?

-Quizá debería visitarla.- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Primer día de clases

__**Holaaa. Muchas gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia, de veras que me hacen muy feliz. Llevo escrito trece capítulos. Gracias por leer o comentar y recuerden que un comentario, por más corto que sea hace feliz a la autora :D**

_Segundo capítulo: Primer día de clases_

_-¡Santana! ¿Dónde estuviste? Te he llamado como cincuenta veces.- la rubia caminaba apresurada hacia la latina, se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro._

_-¿Quinn? Pensé que para este momento ya no estarías hablándome.- decía la morena, mientras cerraba la puerta de su carro y guardaba las llaves en su bolso.- Mira Quinn, sé que me debes odiar…_

_-¿Vámonos? Digo, podemos hablar en un café… no sé, no tiene que ser la escuela.- decía Quinn. Para este momento Santana sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. No había manera que Quinn la gritara un día anterior diciendo que no quería saber nada de ella y al otro, se le acerque y le hable como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_-¿Quinn, estás segura que te sientes bien? – preguntó Santana alzando una ceja, acercándose cada vez a la puerta de entrada. Quinn asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. Santana conocía ese gesto, Quinn Fabray estaba mintiendo._

_Quinn estaba muy nerviosa. No quería que por ningún motivo la latina entrara a la escuela. Cualquiera que estuviera en la situación de la rubia dejaría que Santana entrara y se enfrentara a lo que le esperaba, pero Quinn estaba enamorada y no quería que Santana se sintiera mal._

_-Estoy… - la rubia miró a un par de Cheerios, dirigiendo miradas de desaprobación a Santana.- Santana, vámonos.- Quinn miró desafiante a las que fueron sus compañeras alguna vez. Muy tarde, Santana se dio cuenta de las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo._

_-¿Qué pasa Quinn? – dijo demandante Santana. Se sentía mirada por todas las personas que pasaban por ahí._

_-Vámonos.- gritó Quinn, jalando a Santana del brazo, pero la morena no dio ni un paso._

_En vez de eso, siguió caminando y entró a los corredores de Mckinley, con la cabeza en alto. Quinn, por otro lado, empezó a llorar._

_Santana no entendía porque todos la estaban mirando, y no, no eran unas miradas de admiración, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí._

_-Santana, ¿Quieres unirte al equipo de golf? – preguntó una rubia._

_-¿Cuál es tu tipo, Santana? – gritó un muchacho que iba a su clase de Lengua._

_Santana miraba a todos con mucha sorpresa._

_-¡Santana! ¡Santana! ¡Vámonos! Por favor.- decía entre sollozos la rubia._

_-Santana, querida amiga.- dijo una chica alta, delgada, pelirroja con uniforme de las Cheerios.- Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti, las miradas que nos dabas en los vestidores, gracias a Rachel Berry que nos pudimos dar cuenta.- se reía Spencer, la alguna vez amiga de Santana.- Que asco me das.- la miró de pies a cabeza y se fue._

_¿Rachel? ¿La estúpida loser de Rachel Berry había hecho esto? Maldita sea la desgraciada, se decía la morena internamente. En ese momento quería ser tragada por la Tierra o morirse. Se estaba aguantando con toda la fuerza que podía las lágrimas._

_-Quinn, tú sabías de esto ¿ver-verdad? – le preguntó a su ex novia. Quinn asintió y Santana se limpió con rabia las primeras lágrimas que caían por su rostro._

_-Santana, te juro que te llamé para avisarte.- gritaba Quinn._

_-Y ¿Dónde está Rachel Berry? ¿Dónde está la desgraciada? - gritaba la morena buscando a Rachel con la mirada, mientras todos pasaban mirándola con desaprobación._

_-¡Aquí estoy Santana! – escuchó una voz chillona y sin duda le pertenecía a Rachel. – Algún día me vengaría ¿lo sabías no? – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_-Eres una desgraciada.- gritó a todo pulmón Quinn._

_-Quizá, pero yo no voy diciendo que soy gay y abro las piernas al primer chico que veo. Yo no tengo una hija, querida señorita perfecta.- dijo Rachel._

_Y eso fue lo que despertó a Santana. ¿Llorar que clase de imbécil hacía eso? Iba a matar a Rachel, en ese mismo momento._

_-YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI, MALDITA BASURA. RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO DE QUINN AHORA.- gritó la morena con todas sus fuerzas, dándole una oportunidad a Rachel._

_-No.- sonrió Rachel.- Y para que todos sepan, Santana López es gay y lo estuvo escondiendo todo este tiempo. – comenzó a reírse Rachel. Santana no creía poder aguantar más.- Chicos, tengan cuidado con sus novias…- dijo Rachel mirando a las personas alrededor y todos comenzaron a reírse._

_Santana se acercó a Rachel y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que Rachel cayó al suelo. Y la latina se fue corriendo de la escuela, llorando, sintiéndose una escoria y la peor basura del mundo._

-¿Santana?- la morena podía escuchar una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? – Santana, dormilona, despierta.- poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una hermosa sonrisa y unos lindos ojos azules.

-¿Brittany? – preguntó la latina sonriendo y bostezando a la vez.

-Te quedaste dormida, no te culpo esta clase es muy aburrida. Pero ya terminó, debemos irnos, por eso te despertaba. Estamos en receso, quizá podemos ir a conversar por ahí…- de pronto Brittany dejó de hablar y Santana se preguntó por qué, le encantaba escuchar hablar a la rubia, habla demasiado y sus ojos siempre brillaban mientras lo hacía. Se dio cuenta que Brittany estaba mirando sus ojos.

-¿Hola? ¡Tierra a Brittany! – Santana comenzó a reírse mientras movía su mano enfrente del rostro de la rubia repetidas veces. La rubia cogió su mano y la detuvo.

-Santana ¿por qué has estado llorando? – preguntó la rubia y se podía escuchar la tristeza de su voz.

Santana no quitaba la mirada de Brittany. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Cómo era posible? Luego se dio cuenta que cada vez que soñaba con ese día, el día en que Rachel le arruinó la vida, la hacía llorar.

-¿De verdad?- dijo entre risas la latina.- No me di cuenta, debe ser porque estoy tan cansada.- miraba el gesto de frustración en Brittany y sabía que la rubia no le estaba creyendo.- ¿no te dije? Ayer, ayer no pude dormir bien…- comenzó a decir Santana.

Brittany no sonreía y eso estaba preocupando a Santana. La rubia se paró de su carpeta y recogió su mochila, Santana hizo lo mismo.

-Vámonos, no podemos estar aquí.- dijo entre dientes Brittany. Se acercó a Santana y la tomó de la mano. Santana vio sus manos entrelazadas y no pudo evitar recordar ese día.

Salió corriendo del salón y llorando a la vez.

-¡Santana! ¡Espera!- gritaba la rubia mientras salía corriendo tras Santana. Preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

Encerrada en el baño de la escuela, estaba Santana López.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de ser ella misma. No podía ni tomarse de las manos con su amiga porque pensaba que volverían esas miradas y el odio y todo por lo que ya había tenido que pasar una vez.

Pero, Brittany no tenía la culpa de nada. Era cierto que a Santana le agradaba Brittany, más de lo que la latina hubiera querido. Brittany era la única que se le había acercado, su única amiga.

Al parecer las cosas que le preocupaban tanto a Santana a Brittany parecían no importarle. Y la verdad, parecía que en esta escuela a nadie le parecía importar lo que hacía la otra persona.

Santana, no podía dejar de llorar. Los recuerdos de ese día dolían, los gritos de sus padres, las miradas, Quinn llorando. Suspiró y trató de calmarse, ella definitivamente no iba a volver a ser la misma, no después de todo lo que le pasó.

Se miró en el espejó del baño y podía ver todo su maquillaje corrido. Sacó del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo, lo mojó y se comenzó a limpiar el rostro.

¡Qué primer día de clases!

-¡SANTANA! ¡SANTANA! – la morena volteó a ver la puerta, la cual había cerrado. Era la voz de Brittany y tocaba como si fuera a romper la puerta.- ¡Sé que estás ahí! – la morena tomó aire. Brittany podía ser su amiga, la necesitaba.- No sé que hice, pero te pido que me perdones, yo… yo quiero ser tu amiga.- Santana sonrió. Brittany era tan inocente.

Santana abrió la puerta y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo a la rubia, la cual sonrió en respuesta. Estaban cerca, muy cerca y Santana se sentía un poco incómoda.

-¿Estuviste llorando, cariño? – Santana sonrió al escuchar como la había llamado Brittany. - ¿Hice algo que te pudo molestar? – preguntó con una inocente voz la rubia. Santana negó.- ¿Es algo que no quieres decirme?- la rubia preguntó mirando a la latina a los ojos.

-Aún no, Brittany.- dijo Santana y le sonrió.- Y, tú jamás vas a hacer nada para molestarme, jamás vas a causar mis lágrimas.- Brittany la miró con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.- Más bien, muchas gracias por hacerme sonreír.- terminó de decir Santana.

-De nada.- dijo la rubia.- Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigas.- Santana sonrió y Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla. Santana se sorprendió, pero no la apartó. Brittany la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Es que no podía.

Quinn se tocó los labios, sin poder creerlo aún. Rachel Berry la había besado. ¡Rachel!

Y ahora Quinn estaba yendo a su clase de español a pedir explicaciones. Es que no había manera, que la morena la haya besado. Esa misma persona que la acaba de besar hacía un par de horas, era la causante del sufrimiento de Santana.

Iba a matar a Rachel, algo que Santana no había podido hacer el año pasado. Nada tenía sentido; Rachel era hetero y estaba saliendo con Finn.

Cuando llegó a la clase de español, tocó la puerta suavemente captando la atención del Sr. Schue. Quinn sonrió cuando este la miró.

-_Un momento clase_.- les dijo a sus estudiantes, en un perfecto español.

-Sr. Schue, buenos días.- saludó la rubia muy educadamente.- Me preguntaba si Rachel podría salir un momento, hay algo que quiero discutir con ella.- terminó Quinn, nunca dejando de sonreír mientras hablaba.

-¿Solo un momento? – Quinn asintió.- Está bien, espera aquí la voy a llamar.- la rubia susurró un 'gracias' mientras veía a Sr. Schue entrar de nuevo en la clase.

Estaba pensando en que le diría a la morena. No tenía que alterarse porque todos se darían cuenta, no era porque tenía miedo que se enteraran que había besado a Rachel al fin y al cabo todos sabían que ella era gay. No quería alterarse porque podía usar este beso contra Rachel.

Sacó su celular y lo puso para grabar, le dio play y vio a Rachel salir del salón de clases; buscando con la mirada a la persona que la estaba buscando.

-Aquí estoy Rachel.- dijo Quinn, jalando a la morena del brazo.

-¿Quinn? – la rubia tenía ganas de reír, Rachel parecía un tomate. Al parecer le avergonzaba lo que había hecho antes.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- sentenció Rachel.- Y si mi disculpas, tengo clase.- Quinn sonreía sarcásticamente mientras Rachel hablaba.

-¿Nada de qué hablar?- Quinn se acercó más a Rachel, la morena retrocedió.- ¿Por qué demonios me besaste? – susurró la rubia. Rachel agradeció internamente que Quinn no lo hubiera gritado.

-Quinn, escucha, eso…. eso no volverá a pasar… yo…-

-Mira Rachel Berry, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí ¿entiendes?- Rachel asintió, porque la verdad que le estaba dando miedo la actitud de Quinn.- Tú le arruinaste la vida a la persona que amo, hiciste que se fuera de esta escuela. Tú tienes la culpa de mis desgracias…

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que ella fuera una zorra! – gritó Rachel.

-Cállate.- susurró la rubia. No quería que se armara un escándalo. – Cállate. No hables de Santana así jamás. Y tú, no eres muy diferente que digamos.- sentenció Quinn.

-Quinn, no sé porque lo hice y por favor no me compares con la perra de San…-

Rachel no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Quinn le había dado una bofetada.

-Te odio Rachel Berry.- gritó Quinn, saliendo del pasillo.

-Toma.- Santana estiró su mano y recibió el pañuelo que le estaba dando Brittany. La rubia le sonrió y Santana sintió algo raro en su estómago.

-¿Debo estar hecha un desastre no? – preguntó la latina. Trataba de secar esas lágrimas que seguían saliendo por esos recuerdos.

-No.- Santana frunció el ceño.- Bueno, solo un poquito.- la latina asintió, aún limpiando sus lágrimas.- Solo un poquito. Pero te ves bien, Santana.- la morena la miró sorprendida, estaba segura que le había dicho un cumplido.

-¿Todas no están mirándome? – preguntó Santana, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Bueno algunas te miraron cuando entramos, pero ya nadie te mira.- Brittany le sonrió y tomó su mano.- Además no debe preocuparte, eres un ser humano y puedes llorar.- la latina sabía que Brittany tenía razón.

-Qué bueno que nadie me esté mirando, si estuviera en mi otra escuela todos ya estarían especulando que me pasó.- Santana se encogió de hombros.- Brittany de verdad quiero decirte que me pasó, pero sintió que no estoy preparada aún.- Brittany quién estaba sentada frente a Santana, se paró y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras.- le susurró en su oído.- Pero quiero que sepas que para lo que quieras siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, soy tu amiga y quiero verte feliz.- terminó de decir Brittany, aún seguí abrazando a Santana por la cintura.

-Gracias, _Britt_- dijo Santana y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Brittany. La rubia sonrió por el apodo que al parecer le había puesto la latina.


	4. ¿Quinn?

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Y sí, sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo confuso, fue mi culpa, olvidé editarlo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!**

_Tercer capítulo: ¿Quinn? _

Era una tarde bastante fría para tratarse de Septiembre, aunque si lo pensaba bien estaban por entrar al otoño. Las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas y caían con mucha furia, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, tal y cual como la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su corazón y en su mente.

-Oh mierda, voy a perder la cabeza si sigo así.- se dijo a ella misma, al mismo tiempo que, con furia, limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sin ninguna autorización de sus ojos. Se miró los dedos y vio el rímel en ellos.- Genial, ahora tengo todo el maquillaje corrido.- renegó.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día de clases y su quiebre emocional. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que sintió lo que significaba una amiga, una que siempre estuviera a tu lado y no quisiera nada más que tu felicidad. Habían pasado catorce días desde que Brittany había decido hacer que el mundo tuviera sentido otra vez para la morena.

Santana sonrió.

-_Britt_.- susurró, mientras prendía su cigarro.

Santana pensó que conocía toda la escuela, pensó que Brittany le había ensañado cada rincón de su nueva escuela; eso hasta que ella descubrió un cuarto vacío en el primer piso. Le había preguntado a Brittany que había ahí antes, la rubia se había asustado.

-¿Brittany? – había preguntado la latina, viendo a la rubia más blanca de lo que en realidad era.

-San, no querrás ir ahí.- susurró Brittany.- Hay… hay una historia.- Santana levantó una de sus cejas, no lo creía.

-¿Qué historia? No me vayas a decir fantasmas, esas estupideces no existen.- sentenció Santana, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-¿No… crees? Digo, ¿son estupideces? Bueno, no me parece raro me han dicho estúpida muchas veces en mi vida.- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

En el rostro de la latina se podía ver culpa y tristeza. ¿Quién se atrevería llamar estúpida a un ser tan maravilloso como Brittany?

-Hey…- dijo la latina mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia, estaba llorando.- No quise decir eso. No es estúpido, tú no eres estúpida, Britt.- le dijo Santana sonriendo. Brittany sintió algo raro en su estómago y sonrió, nadie le había dicho algo así jamás.- Todo lo contrario, eres maravillosa y si alguien te dice algo así, solo dime. Quizá los desfigure.- dijo riendo la latina. Brittany se asustó.- Britt, no en el sentido literal.- Brittany sonrió y abrazó a Santana.

Volviendo al presente y a cómo se sentía Santana, hecha una mierda. Santana volvió a sonreír, solo pensaba en Brittany últimamente. En fin, estaba en la habitación que Brittany le había dicho que no entrara, se sentía un poco mal por no haberle hecho caso a Brittany. Pero, esta habitación, era como su santuario. Nunca nadie entraba, nadie la molestaba. Solo estaba ella y sus penas, solo ella y su mente, y su corazón.

Había tenido otro quiebre. Todo había sido por culpa de las estúpidas con las que compartía cuarto. Una de ellas, Ariel, Santana no estaba segura si ese era su nombre, tampoco le importaba. En fin, Ariel había dicho que su hermano era gay, inconscientemente Santana había sonreído.

Los comentarios de las tres muchachas en el cuarto, habían hecho querer vomitar a la latina. Le había dicho degenerado, pecador, "no debería haber gente como él". Santana ya tenía las lágrimas en su rostro, las muchachas le habían preguntado qué pasaba y a dónde iba tan apurada. Antes de cerrar la puerta la latina les había dicho "a la mierda, ahí me voy y eso es lo que pasa".

-Estoy tan jodida.- dijo la latina a nadie en especial, solo a ella misma. Le dio una última calada a su cigarro. Se limpió con la manga de su polo los ojos y salió de ese cuarto.

Se metería en muchos problemas si alguien la encontraba en los corredores a esas horas de la madrugada. Pero, no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación, dónde era juzgada sin que las chicas lo supieran.

Subió las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso sintió que alguien la miraba. Por un momento se asustó, pero después siguió con su camino sin inmutarse por la repentina presencia que estaba con ella.

-Santana.- escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Era una voz que conocía, pero en estos momentos no sabía quién era, era muy tarde y su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente.

-¿Quién es?

-Brittany.- dijo ese 'alguien' riendo. Santana sonrió.

-Britt, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¡Es realmente tarde! – dijo Santana acercándose a Brittany, que por la luz de la luna que entraba por unas ventanas podía distinguir más.

-No podía dormir.- dijo sencillamente la rubia.- ¿Tú?- Santana se encogió de hombros, Brittany se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.- ¿Otra vez estuviste llorando? San, no sé qué pasa, quiero ayudarte.- dijo con un tono de tristeza la rubia.

-Tú me ayudas con el solo hecho de existir.- Brittany sonrió.- Solo… que no quiero regresar a mi habitación. – confesó Santana.

-¿Por qué?- Santana negó con la cabeza. Brittany entendió que la latina no quería dar más respuesta. – Está bien, vamos a dormir, entonces.- Brittany le extendió su mano a Santana.

-¿Qué?

-A mi habitación. Vamos.- Brittany se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano de Santana. Pero la latina se detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Britt, yo creo que no tienes espacio para mí y quizá a tus compañeras no les agrade la idea de que lleves a alguien más.- dijo Santana un tanto nerviosa.

-No importa lo que ellas digan. Y hay mucho espacio en mi cama. Vamos, San- dijo sonriendo la rubia. Santana la siguió, no podía decirle que no a Brittany.

* * *

><p>-¿Quinn acaso has perdido la cabeza?- Quinn solo sonrió y dio una vuelta en su cama, para encontrarse a Puck en el piso, con el rostro preocupado.<p>

-Sí. He perdido la cabeza por ella.- sentenció Quinn y comenzó a reírse. Puck la seguía mirando muy serio. – Noah, no seas así. Vamos, alégrate por mí.- Quinn se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Quinn estás demente. ¿Cómo sabes que Santana quiere verte? ¿Qué tal si ya no siente nada por ti? – la rubia frunció el ceño y miro con un poco de odio a Puck.

-No es así. Santana aún me quiere, lo pude sentir esa noche en su voz, estaba realmente arrepentida.- Quinn se levantó del piso y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.- Y yo me di cuenta que la sigo queriendo, quizá más que antes.- dijo en un susurro la rubia.

-Quinn Fabray, ha pasado un mes desde la llamada de Santana.- trató Puck, quería hacer entrar en razón a su rubia amiga. - ¿Sabes todo lo que puede pasar en un mes? – la rubia lo miro con furia.

-Santana está herida, al igual que lo estaba yo. Noah, ella me quiere, aún me quiere. Y veo un "nosotras" en el futuro.- Quinn se volvió a sentar en su cama. Comenzó a llorar.- La quiero a mi lado de nuevo, _Puck_.- Quinn lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió.

-Estás más loca que una cabra. Has perdido la cabeza. – dijo de nuevo Puck. Quinn solo sonrió.

-Quieras o no, te parezca buena idea o no, mañana voy a ver a Santana López, voy a recuperarla. – Puck, solo pudo asentir.- La quiero de vuelta.- la rubia sonaba determinada.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema… Si la recuperas pronto, ella seguirá en esa escuela, lejos de ti.- susurró Puck, en un vano intento de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

-Ya lo he pensando.- el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos. – Santana regresará a Mckingley.- Puck la miró incrédulo.- No me mires así, sé lo que paso. Pero ya sé como encargarme de Berry.- el tono de Quinn era de determinación. Puck no sabía qué rayos iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>Santana odiaba la leche, desde que era una niña había odiado la leche, es que simplemente no sabía a nada, era realmente asquerosa. Estaba sentada en el comedor de su escuela, mirando con frustración su vaso de leche.<p>

-San, toma la leche, mi mamá dice que te hace fuerte y te hace crecer- dijo Brittany dándole el primer sorbo a su vaso de leche. Santana sonrió.

-Como si tú quisieras crecer más.- dijo la latina en tono de broma.- Britt, jamás me ha gustado esta cosa blanca. Simplemente no puedo.- Brittany la miraba sonriendo. Santana solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos azules, que estaban brillando.

-Santana, tienes que tomar la leche.- dijo Brittany muy seria, un tono que le hizo recordar a su mamá. Santana se entristeció un poco, Brittany se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué pasó, corazón? – en las últimas semanas, la rubia había llamado a Santana así: corazón, cariño y cosas así. A Santana le gustaba.

-Nada. Recordé a mi mamá.- sonrió Santana pero de una manera muy triste.- De todas maneras Brittany Pierce, no voy a tomar esa leche. – continuó Santana riéndose.

-¿Quieres ver que sí? – preguntó la rubia desafiante.

Santana rodó sus ojos. Quería ver como Brittany conseguía lo que su madre no consiguió en años.

Brittany comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Santana. Y la rubia también reía, su risa era demasiado hermosa y contagiosa.

-Britt, eso no es justo.- dijo como pudo entre risas Santana. – Britt, bas- basta- reía Santana. Vio que Brittany metió su dedo en el vaso de leche de la latina.

-Vamos, San, es rica.- dijo la rubia mientras acercaba su dedo a la boca de la latina. Santana se sintió un poco incómoda, eso no sería visto como algo que hicieran dos amigas. Brittany dejo de hacerle cosquillas.- Aquí va…- sonreía Santana. A la mierda el mundo, pensó Santana.

Tomó entre sus labios el dedo de Brittany y succionó la leche del dedo de la rubia. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Brittany, la rubia sonreía, pero Santana pensaba que todo esto era una cosa muy sexual. Muy sexy.

-¡Santana! – la latina se sorprendió. Quizá de verdad estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, esa sin duda era la voz de Quinn.- ¡Santa…!- de pronto, la voz se apagó.

Santana soltó el dedo de Brittany. Quinn, su ex novia, estaba parada frente a ella, con una mirada de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella San? – preguntó inocentemente Brittany.

-¿San? ¿Te llama San? – preguntó indignada Quinn.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Quinn?


	5. Soy un desastre

__**Holaa! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me dan ánimos para continuar esta historia. Cuando comentan me hacen super feliz! Y alguien preguntó si es que habrá Faberry en esta historia y la respuesta es: Sí. Pero muchoooo más adelante. Disfruten!**

_ Soy un desastre._

Estaba sentada en su santuario, apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, mirando directamente a la rubia que tenía enfrente. No sabía que decir, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que ahí estaba la rubia a la que le hizo tanto daño.

Quinn estaba llorando y a la latina le dolía saber que ella era la causante de esas lágrimas; pero tampoco sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba muy confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en un susurro la latina, con algo de miedo por la posible reacción de la rubia.

Santana mordió sus labios, no era muy buena señal que la rubia no hablase y solo esté parada frente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, haciéndole sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-¿Sabes? – dijo en un susurro Quinn.- Debí hacerle caso a Noah. No debí venir. A veces hago las cosas impulsivamente.- la rubia miró por última vez a Santana. Recogió su bolso del suelo y llegó hasta la puerta. – Muchas cosas pasan en un mes, ¿no es así _Tan_?-

Dejó que la rubia se fuera. Era lo mejor, la morena misma le había causado mucho daño a Quinn y era mejor si sus caminos se separaban, además ahora tenía a Brittany. Santana siguió mirando a la puerta por donde salió su primer amor, estaba mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Brittany. La rubia cerró con cuidado la puerta, no quería hacer ruido, podía notar que su amiga no estaba en un buen estado emocional.

-Nunca me gustó este lugar.- dijo entre susurros Brittany, mientras acomodaba mejor su casaca. – San, ella no se ha ido.- Santana miró por primera vez a Brittany, con la duda pintada en el rostro.- Está sentada en el jardín, llorando y sinceramente no creo que se vaya hasta que hables con ella.- Brittany se acercó a la morena y la abrazó.

Santana escondió su rostro en el cuello de Brittany.

-No… no sé qué hacer.- dijo entre sollozos. Era tan fácil hablar con Brittany y decirle la verdad. Eso era extraño en la morena, generalmente se guardaba las cosas para ella, pero con Brittany nada era como debía ser.

-Yo creo que ella quiere escucharte. No sé qué ha pasado San, pero ustedes parecen buenas amigas.- sin querer Santana sonrió. Brittany era muy inocente.

-Pero, ella ha sido la que se ha ido sin escucharme.- protestó Santana.

-Eso es porque no te has tomado el tiempo de decirle nada. Ve San, ella te va a escuchar.- Santana se sintió por un momento feliz. Como si estuviera en un paraíso donde solo podía oír la voz de Brittany.

Santana abrazó a Brittany le susurró un "gracias" y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué Noah Puckerman no podía ser una persona normal y responder el maldito teléfono?

Sentada en una de las bancas del jardín estaba Quinn Fabray. Tenía su teléfono en la oreja izquierda, esperando que su único amigo le respondiera y la pudiera recoger para irse a llorar a su cuarto por el resto de su vida. Ser una adolescente era una mierda.

Quinn sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido y limpió sus lágrimas. Sonrió, le causaba gracia que un vestido tuviera bolsillo, era por eso que se lo había comprado, además Puck le había dicho que el amarillo era su color.

-Debí hacerte caso Noah.- susurró, hablándole a nadie en especial.

Quinn sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Esperaba que ese 'alguien' no quisiera hablar con ella, porque sentía que no tenía voz ni ganas para hablar en ese preciso momento.

* * *

><p>-No debiste salir así, ¿sabes? – la rubia se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de su ex novia.<p>

-Santana, basta.- dijo la rubia alejándose un poco de la morena.- Mi corazón está destrozado de nuevo.- terminó la rubia.

-Quinn, ¿qué pensaste? – preguntó la morena parándose enfrente de la rubia y mirándola directo a los ojos. – Brittany es mi amiga. Brittany es la única persona que me habla en este maldito colegio. Ella es solo eso… mi amiga.- Quinn pudo sentir el tono de tristeza en su voz.- Y no sé por qué demonios te estoy dando explicaciones.- la latina sonrió y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

-Vine porque pensé que te podía recuperar.- dijo en un susurro la rubia. – Yo ehmm aún te quiero y es difícil deshacerse de ese sentimiento, aunque me hayas hecho daño.- Santana acomodó el cabello de Quinn y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Y ¿por qué no me recuperas? – susurró Santana muy cerca de los labios de la rubia. – siento haberte lastimado, de verdad. Y no voy a negar que aún siento algo por ti, pero… estoy muy confundida.- se sinceró la latina.

-Lo sé. – sentenció la rubia.- He visto como la miras. – Santana levantó una ceja.- No me mires así Tan. – la latina se volvió a sentar al lado de la rubia y la tomó de la mano.

-Yo también te miré de esa manera alguna vez, Q-

-No, no es cierto. La manera en que la miras es única, jamás vas a mirar a nadie así Santana.- dijo la rubia entre susurros.

La latina no sabía que sentir. Estaba quedándole muy claro que estaba enamorándose de Brittany y que tenía sentimientos por Quinn, pero no era amor, no sabía que era.

-He sido tan tonta en querer reconstruir algo que ya estaba roto.-

-Hey, Quinny, no eres tonta.- la animó Santana.

-Sí lo soy. Pensé que podíamos recuperar lo nuestro.- dijo en un susurro la latina.

-¿Te vas a ir así nomás? Quinn Fabray te conozco, tú no te rindes porque sí.- murmuró la latina.

-Tienes razón. Pero sé reconocer cuando pierdo.- la latina miró sorprendida a Quinn.- No hay manera que se compita con el amor, Tan. No existe.- la rubia sonrió melancólicamente. – Y lo que más quiero es que estés feliz, de verdad.- Quinn tomó las manos de Santana y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Me prometes que vas a ser feliz? –

-Te lo prometo.- dijo Santana y rápidamente dio un beso a Quinn haciéndola sonreír.

Quinn se levantó y se fue. Santana no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p>Brittany nunca había entendido los rompecabezas. Era un millón de piezas que tenían que juntarse y formar una sola figura, y ¿qué pasaba si no ponía las figuras en dónde correspondían? Entonces todo sería una cosa rara y extraña. A Brittany le hacía doler la cabeza.<p>

-No entiendo.- susurró la rubia mientras cogía una de las piezas del rompecabezas de panda que le había regalado su mamá por su cumpleaños.

-¡Brittany!- escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde el baño.- ¿Sabes que estúpida se llevó mi shampoo? –

-No Sharon.- respondió la rubia.

De sus tres compañeras de cuarto Sharon era la que le gustaba más, jamás la había llamado estúpida desde que estuvieron en primer año. Se olvidaba de dónde ponía sus cosas y era muy atolondrada.

Brittany bajó de su cama y fue a las pertenencias de su amiga Sharon, buscó entre los bolsos que estaban encima de la cama, hizo todo un desorden. Sonrió cuando encontró el shampoo de su amiga.

-Juro que cuando vea a alguna de esas zorras les cortaré la cabeza. Mi shampoo es mío.- decía Sharon cuando salió del baño, tenía una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, se chocó con Brittany y la vio sonriendo.- ¿Qué es tan divertido Brittany? – preguntó algo irritada Sharon.

-Tu shampoo.- la rubia seguía sonriendo. Sharon abrió mucho los ojos y se lo quitó de las manos, murmurando un "gracias"

-Muchas cosas me tienen estresada. No sé dónde dejo las cocas, si no fuese por ti Brittany, no sé qué sería de mi vida.- la pelirroja se amarró su largo cabello en una cola de caballo. Miró que su amiga volvía a tratar de armar su rompecabezas, pero esta vez no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. – Brittany, ¿qué pasa? – la rubia volteó al escuchar su nombre y sonrió con tristeza.

-Santana.- respondió simplemente y se encogió de hombros. Sharon la observo un momento. Había visto que desde el inicio de clases Brittany solo andaba con la chica esa Santana para todos lados. Era cierto que ella y Brittany no eran mejores amigas, pero sí amigas. – Está muy triste. Creo que su amiga ya no la quiere.- susurró la rubia.

-Pero ese no es tu problema Brittany, deja que ella lo resuelva ya es una chica grande.- Sharon estaba ya vestida y dispuesta a salir, ya que era sábado se iba a la casa de sus padres.

En el momento en que Sharon estaba ya en la puerta, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sharon abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- había una muchacha con los rasgos latinos, Sharon lo sabía porque su prima era latina.- ¿Está Britt? – Sharon sonrió ante el sobrenombre.

-Hola, ¿Tú eres Santana verdad? – Santana asintió, muy sorprendida de qué la rubia les contará a sus amigas sobre ella.- Está justo ahí.- la pelirroja señalo a Brittany y está sonrió cuando vio a Santana.- Brittany, no te olvides que mañana son las audiciones para entrar al coro y tú tienes mucho talento.- la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y la rubia asintió.- Bueno las dejo, adiós.- con eso Sharon salió de la habitación.

-Hey.- Santana susurró sentándose en la cama de Brittany.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Triste.- la morena hizo un gesto.- Triste como un panda triste.- sin querer la morena sonrió. Brittany era demasiado tierna y dulce, demasiado para este asqueroso mundo, pensó Santana.

-¿Por qué tan triste? – murmuró la latina sentándose aún más cerca de la rubia. Brittany apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Santana. La latina le gustaba el olor a vainilla de Britt.

-Porque no puedo armar este rompecabezas.- la latina sonrió y vio el rompecabezas de un panda al lado derecho de la cama.- Y además no sé lo qué paso con tu amiga.- Santana hizo un gesto con su nariz. No quería hablar de Quinn con Brittany.

-Todo salió bien con Quinn. – sentenció la latina. Quería dejar el tema de Quinn a un lado, Quinn Fabray era parte de su pasado y Brittany era su presente y esperaba que su futuro.

-¿volvieron a ser amigas? – Santana sonrió ampliamente. Quería ser sincera con Brittany, realmente quería decirle todo, pero tenía mucho miedo, no era fácil para la morena después de todo lo que le había pasado.

-No, es que Britt no es tan fácil.- la rubia se paró de la cama y se sentó en el suelo mirando a Santana confundida.

-Ayúdame a entenderte. Esta vez sé que no entiendo porque tú no me dices nada, no es porque yo sea una idiota.- Santana sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en ese momento. Le dolía saber que había personas que llamaban así a su amiga.

-Enserio Britt quién te haya dicho idiota va a terminar sin rostro, probablemente lo desfigure y después lo descuartice…- la latina se detuvo ante la cara de horror que tenía su rubia.- Lo siento, no lo digo enserio.- la rubia asintió.

-No lo merecen tampoco San, son personas y cometen errores.- definitivamente Brittany era demasiada persona para vivir en la porquería de mundo en el que vivían, pensó Santana.- ¿Qué pasó contigo y Quinn? – la latina no sabía que responder, no quería tocar su pasado y tampoco quería decir quién era realmente.

-La vida, eso pasó Britt.- miró el rostro de confusión de Brittany y añadió.- Yo… yo le hice daño y ahora ella ya no me quiere.- la latina sonrió tristemente.

Vio como la rubia se paró de dónde estaba sentada y la abrazó, el mejor abrazo que le habían dado en toda su vida, el olor a vainilla de Brittany la inundó por completo. Sentía tantas cosas al tener a Brittany tan cerca, no quería que ese abrazo se terminase nunca, sabía que era sincero, que la amistad de Brittany era lo más bonito que tenía. Brittany era lo más lindo que tenía.

La cogió por sorpresa cuando dejó de sentir esos brazos alrededor suyo, en vez de eso sintió unos labios en los suyos. Solo fue un pico, un roce mínimo de sus labios, pero se sintió tan bien. Santana sintió mariposas y fuegos artificiales en su estómago.

-Britt, ¿qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó una muy sorprendida Santana.

-Cuando mi mami está muy triste mi papi le da un besito y ella se pone muy feliz. Así que quizá mi besito te ponga feliz, San. Sabes que te quiero.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Santana no sabía que decir. El beso había sido inocente para Brittany, algo que ella creía que era normal. Pero para Santana había confirmado sus sentimientos por la rubia.

* * *

><p>-Te lo dije Quinn. – el muchacho se acomodó mejor en la cama de la rubia. – Te dije que las cosas cambian en un mes, no la puedes culpar.- tenía un poco de miedo de la posible reacción de su amiga, así que se alejó de ella.<p>

-Cállate Noah.- gritó con toda la furia que pudo Quinn.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que no te quiera. No me grites a mí.- se sentó y estuvo dispuesto a dejar la habitación de su amiga, pero sintió que un brazo lo detuvo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la rubia.- Es que hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, mi corazón se terminó de romper.- explicaba Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Qué no me importaba lo que pasará, qué solo quería que fuera feliz.- Puck sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga.- Pero mentí.- el silencio que inundó la habitación fue algo incómodo.- Yo la quiero para mí. Y no voy a descansar hasta que eso pase.

-Pero… se está enamorando de la otra chica.

-No. Brittany es una zorra qué está usando a Santana.- la rubia se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su ventana. – Voy a necesitar a Rachel Berry y voy a herir a Santana dónde más le duele.- Noah estaba oficialmente asustado.- Es hora de que en su nueva escuela sepan que mi Tan es gay y veremos qué pasará con esa Brittany.- Quinn sonrió fríamente.


	6. Brittana

__**Muchaas gracias por el apoyo al fic :D Gracias por sus comentarios y también gracias a los que solo leen :D Otro capítulo más, ENJOY!**

_ Brittana._

Diciembre había llegado y se podía notar en todo lugar. La nieve era la protagonista en la fría estación. El colegio solo para señoritas al sur de Ohio estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve, era muy difícil para las muchachas caminar en la nieve con sus tacones altos.

La mayoría de las muchachas detestaba el invierno. No se podía ir a la playa, usar sus mejores trajes escotados o estar en discotecas hasta altas horas de la madrugada; pero esas eran chicas típicas, chicas superficiales y Santana había conocido muchas de ellas, es más ella había sido una de ellas.

A la morena le encantaba el invierno, sin duda era su estación favorita. Era genial estar encerrada en su habitación y tomar café caliente, mientras navegaba en internet o miraba las temporadas de Supernatural, serie favorita de la morena. Por supuesto que cuando había estado en las cheerios jamás había admitido eso, había dicho que amaba el verano y el sol y los batidos helados, que quedarse en su casa era de perdedores. _Hasta en eso mentí_, pensó la morena con enojo.

Trató de acomodar la falda de su uniforme, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, le parecía muy corta para invierno, pero luego sabía que en su guardarropa estaba el horrible abrigo de invierno que ahora era parte de su uniforme. Notaba que había bajado mucho de peso, pensó que era la presión del estudio. Estaba teniendo los últimos exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la visita de Quinn. Por alguna extraña razón la morena no le había creído del todo a Quinn y pensaba que en cualquier momento volvería, o simplemente trataría de dañar a Brittany.

La morena suspiró y se acercó a su guardarropa. Hizo un gesto con la nariz y se puso el abrigo de invierno. Se agachó y busco sus botas debajo de la cama, detestaba ponerse tacones en invierno, era como un infierno caminar. Fue a su escritorio y recogió su bolso. Cogió la gomita para el cabello y lo recogió en una coleta, trató de sonreír a su reflejo, pero no pudo.

Aún recordaba el pequeño beso que le dio Brittany. Fue mínimo, solo el roce de labios y nada más; sin embargo había sido como que en el interior de la latina se hubiesen estallado fuegos artificiales. Se había sentido tan bien el beso, después de eso sabía que sería estúpido seguir negando lo que sentía por Brittany. Solo el recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

* * *

><p>-Yo creo que debemos cantar algo de Broodway.- la muchacha de pelo rojo decía. Una chica con el cabello de color castaño hizo un gesto extraño, claramente no le gustaba lo que había dicho la muchacha anterior.<p>

-Beth, ¡por Dios no! – gritó una muchacha bajita que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, se estaba pintando las uñas de color azul.- Broodway es tan… tonto. – parecía que la muchacha hubiera buscado las palabras exactas para expresarse. Beth la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es porque sabes que yo tendría un solo y todas ustedes serían mis chicas del coro.- sonrió Beth.- Perfectooo.- cantó mientras aplaudía. – Maria, no te molestes, tú no llegas a notas tan altas.- la chica más bajita puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chicas, yo creo que podríamos algo más movido.- una rubia intervino. Todas la miraron.- Britney Spears quizá. Me parezco a ella.- la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Brittany…- dijo Katherine, la rubia sabía que era compañera de cuarto de Santana. – No, además no te pareces a ella.- Beth y Mari asintieron.- Ahórrate tu tiempo.- Brittany solo se quedó callada, esto venía pasando en los último años, nadie la tomaba en cuenta, fue por eso que el año pasado en mitad del año, decidió salir del coro.

-¿Brittany no se parece a quién? – escucharon que alguien dijo desde la puerta del salón.

Santana se quitó algo de nieve que tenía en el cabello y el abrigo. Afuera esta granizando, era el clima perfecto para tomar un chocolate caliente. Acomodó su bolso y miró a las personas que tenían en frente, nueve muchachas. Odiaba casi a todas, aunque jamás les había hablado. Odiaba a todas menos a su Britt. Santana sonrió tanto al verla, que, pensó que estaba siendo muy evidente.

- A Britney.- una muchacha que mascaba chicle respondió. – Pero eso no es cierto, Katherine si utilizarás tus lentes, verías el parecido.- Santana miró a la solterona con la que compartía cuarto fulminando a la muchacha del chicle.

-Sí, Brittany se le parece en mucho.- aunque en realidad lo que quería decir: _Katherine, eres una perra, mi Brittany es más hermosa que esa diva plástica_; pero se contuvo.

Santana se sentó al lado de Brittany. La rubia sonrió cuando la vio y le hizo un gesto con las manos como diciéndole que las demás estaban locas, Santana murmuró un _lo sé _y sonrió ampliamente.

Después del beso que Brittany le había dado todo se movió en su interior, la hizo sentirse viva de nuevo y que realmente era gay. Hubo un buen tiempo en qué pensó que quizá solo había sido Quinn o que podía ser bisexual. Había sido una linda opción, pero con Brittany se estaba dando cuenta que no podía negarlo más. Soy lesbiana, se decía muchas veces.

No tenía ni idea como iba a decírselos a sus padres, ni siquiera tenía planeado hacerlo. Sus padres eran conservadores. La latina hizo una mueca, en realidad su madre era muy conservadora respecto a casi todo. Recordaba aquel gesto en el rostro de su madre cuando miró que Santana había llevado dos chicos diferentes a su casa. Solo le daba pánico la posible reacción de sus padres si ella decía su verdad. Pero tenía que hacerlo, o de otra manera ellos se enterarían por otras personas, no podía ser un secreto para siempre.

-Bueno muchachas.- la latina se dio cuenta que Beth estaba hablando. – Parece que hoy no vendrá Shelby.- Brittany miraba con confusión a Beth.- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron, de todas maneras no nos queda nada más que cinco minutos. Haremos un musical de Broodway y punto.- Santana abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios?

-No.- dijo en fuerte tono la latina. – De ninguna manera va a pasar eso. Yo no voy a ser una cantante de fondo. No. Tengo una voz y todas aquí tenemos una voz.- sentenció Santana.

Katherine abrió mucho los ojos ante la impresión, de lo que ella recordaba nadie le hablaba así a Beth y se salía con la suya. Maria sonreía entretenida, esto sí era algo que ver y la muchacha que mascaba chicle, Ashley, tenía una mirada de "te lo mereces, perra".

-Santana, sé que tienen voces espectaculares.- asintió Beth. – Pero siempre hemos trabajado de esta forma y no hemos tenido ningún problema.- Santana y Beth se miraban desafiantes.

- Beth, jamás estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, tú te enojabas mucho si alguien pedía un solo y solo lo hacíamos porque no queríamos problemas.- Ashley asintió ante lo que decía Brittany.

Santana sonrió.

-Brittany, nadie pidió tu opinión.- Beth sonrió.

-Cállate. No le hables así.- sentenció Santana. Beth la estaba matando con la mirada. – Pues ahora estoy aquí y las cosas serán diferentes.- Santana se paró y se fue justo al lado de Beth.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Santana.- sonrió Ashley.

-Gracias.- sonrió la latina.- Ahora escúchame perra. Las cosas serán justas para todas, todas cantaremos en este club. Y necesitamos reclutar más miembros y con tu actitud no podremos hacerlo.- Brittany le estaba sonriendo a la latina.

-Bien.- Beth acomodó su bolso en su hombro y le dio una mirada a Katherine, ella se levantó de su silla. – Si eso es todo, yo me voy.- le hizo un gesto a Katherine y la tomó de la mano.- Si es así cómo quieres que sean las cosas… qué sepas que tu perderás yo canto mejor que cualquiera aquí.- Santana solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por defenderme.- Santana cerró su locker y miró a la rubia que le hablaba.<p>

-No debes dejar que nadie te trate así Britt.- la latina le sonrió y acomodó su bolso Gucci. – Eres espectacular y muy inteligente.- Brittany hizo un gesto con los ojos y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana.- Eso es bullying.- dijo la latina con una sonrisa triste. – Defiéndete para una próxima vez.- Brittany asintió.

Sabía que era el bullying. Rachel la había pasar por los peores momentos de su vida.

Recordaba aquella columna de rumores en el diario de su anterior escuela. Una porrista que pasa mucho tiempo en el clóset, y abajo había una foto de Santana en su uniforme de porristas. En ese momento la latina quiso morir. Pensó que Quinn, harta de esconder su relación, había empezado ese "rumor". Ahora estaba muy segura que Rachel Berry lo había hecho, ¿Quién más? Además recordaba cuando Rachel le había dicho si quería unirse al equipo de golf o cuando Rachel cantó en el club Glee _I don't do boys_ y en todo momento la había estado mirando.

_Maldita perra_, dijo la latina en su mente.

-¿Sanny? – escuchó una dulce voz llamarla. Santana se dio cuenta que Brittany seguía parada en su casillero con ella. La latina se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Uhmm? – la latina buscó en su bolso y sacó su iphone. - ¿Te puedo tomar una foto? – no sabía porque lo estaba diciendo, de pronto sentía que necesitaba llevar una foto de la rubia para poder verla a todas horas. Especialmente ahora que iban a empezar las vacaciones.

-Claro.- asintió la rubia. Soltó su cabello y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. La latina tenía el iphone entre sus manos y antes de tomar la foto, contemplo a su Brittany, sabía que debería tener cara de estúpida en ese momento.- ¿Ya? – la latina asintió y tomó la foto. – Te estaba diciendo que pensé en nuestro nombre.- la rubia se estaba volviendo a sujetar en el pelo en una cola alta de caballo. ¿Nombre? Dijo Santana con los labios.- Santinatty.- dijo una muy orgullosa Brittany.

-Dulce.- susurró Santana.- ¿Por qué tendríamos que tener un nombre? – preguntó la morena captando la atención de la rubia.

-Porque no sé. Somos como las mejores amigas y siempre andamos juntas…- la voz de la rubia se iba apagando.- Aunque probablemente eso sea algo estúpido también. Lo siento.- Santana se sintió mal por la rubia.

-No.- dijo la latina y Brittany la miró.- Eso es genial, me gusta pero… - Brittany se puso nerviosa, quizá no había sido una buena idea después de todo.- ¿Qué tal Brittana?

-Me gusta, pero que pasa con Santinatty? – preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

- Tú vienes primero. Siempre.- susurró la latina.

El timbre sonó y Brittany murmuró un adiós e hizo con sus manos la forma de un corazón y señaló a la latina. Santana sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, estaba perdidamente enamorada. Inglés, era el único curso que no tenían juntas. Por alguna extraña razón su horario era el mismo y la latina agradecía a quién sea el horario.

Había tenido tantas ganas de besar a Brittany. Se veía hermosa, siempre lo hacía. Desde la vez que Brittany la había besado, todo se había puesto de cabeza. Era muy obvio que la latina estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de Brittany, pero ¿Brittany? Ni si quiera sabía si es que la rubia aunque sea era bi.

Esto era jodidamente difícil. Sacó su horario e hizo un gesto, le tocaba Ciencias. Decidió que saltaría esa clase e iría al balcón de su habitación y fumaría un cigarro, de verdad lo necesitaba. Decidió que era mejor saltarse el resto de clases y estudiar para el examen de cálculo, le podría mandar un mensaje a Brittany después.

* * *

><p>Brittany escuchó Single Ladies sonar por algún lugar en su habitación. Era una muchacha muy desorganizada, siempre andaba tirando sus cosas por donde podía, ahora no podía encontrar su celular. La melodía seguía sonando y estaba por llegar al coro, la otra persona se cansará pensó la rubia. Justo cuando se dio por vencida vio su celular debajo de su almohada.<p>

-¿Hola? –

-¿Brittany? – Ashley Pierce sonaba cansada.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó una sorprendida Brittany. Usualmente ella no recibía llamadas de sus padres cuando estaba en el colegio, siempre estaban muy ocupados. Jamás tenían tiempo para ella o para Charlotte, su hermana pequeña.

-Brittany no dispongo de mucho tiempo.- como de costumbre, quiso decir la rubia, solo asintió.- Estas vacaciones tu papá y yo tenemos algo que hacer en China. Charlotte se quedará con tu tía Liz.- sintió como un lapicero se deslizaba por un papel, probablemente su mamá estaba escribiendo algo.- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? ¿Ir con Liz? – Ashley golpeteaba sus uñas contra un escritorio.

Brittany se quedó en silencio. Su tía Liz no era nada bueno, era la persona más estricta del planeta y sus hijos eran unos demonios. Cuando Brittany tenía doce años sus hijos le echaron miel en la cabeza y la rubia había tenido que cortarse el cabello. No quería ir con su tía Liz.

-¿Brittany? No tengo tu tiempo.- dijo fríamente su mamá.

-No es como que tenga una respuesta ahora. ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar Navidad sola en el colegio? –

-Entonces así será. Adiós, te mandaremos dinero más tarde.- y su mamá colgó.

* * *

><p>-No, no puedo quedarme aquí…- se veía otra vez interrumpida por la voz en el otro lado. Santana asentía mientras su mamá hablaba.- Mamá, no soy una niña.- protestó la latina. Su mamá suspiró.<p>

-Santana, estarás sola, tu padre y yo tenemos este viaje de negocios y nunca te hemos dejado sola y me siento tan mal.- se lamentó su madres.- Quiero decir, Navidad la pasarás sola y siempre hemos estado juntos, preferiría que te quedases en la escuela con otras chicas.- Santana se tocó una de sus uñas y comenzó a sacar el esmalte rosado de esta.

-No es que me lleve bien con mis compañeras.- la latina mordió su labio inferior.- Créeme que prefiero estar en la casa sola que aquí.- susurró la latina.- Por favor.

Hubo una pausa, su madre se lo iba a pensar bien. Desde el incidente con Rachel Berry, sus padres se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectores, y no querían que nadie dañara a su bebé. Pero Santana estaba totalmente segura que si les decía sobre su sexualidad, la echarían de la casa y olvidarían a su única hija.

-¿Prometes comportarte? – la latina susurró como un millón de sí's – Está bien, tú tienes llave de la casa y bueno eso es todo. Tus tarjetas están recargadas, para que comas algo en Navidad.- Santana tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.- Te quiero mucho, Santana.- susurró su mamá y colgó.

Listo. Estaba hecho. Santana había tenido el presentimiento que sus padres la dejarían para Navidad, habían mostrado interés en ella siempre, pero el último año, habían estado muy ocupados con sus negocios. Sabía que su mamá no la iba a dejar sola en su casa, pero a la latina no se le ocurría otra idea. No quería estar en el colegio, porque su única razón de permanecer no iba a estar.

* * *

><p>Miro sus manos, sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color rosado fosforescente. Estaba sentando en el campus, con su clásico conjunto para la nieve; no había muchas chicas en el campus, porque hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Casi nadie estaba teniendo ya clases, solo se iba para ver las notas y una u otra cosa que un profesor te pudiera pedir para aprobar cierto curso.<p>

-¡Santana! – escuchó la latina que la llamaban.

Jamás confundiría esa voz, era la voz de un ángel. Se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentada y fue corriendo hacia Brittany. La rubia estaba parada a unos metros de ella con una enorme sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, esperando a la latina. Cuando Santana llegó, abrazó a Brittany tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de romperla.

-Hules muy rico.- susurró la morena en el cuello de la rubia. Brittany sonrió.

-Gracias.- se separaron y nunca dejaron de mirarse directo a los ojos.- Verás, hoy llamó mi mamá y dijo que me tengo que quedar en el colegio para Navidad.- Brittany cogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente y lo puso hacia tras. La latina, miró a todos lados y vio que las pocas muchachas que habían estado ahí habían desaparecido y empezaba a oscurecer, entonces tomó la mano de Brittany. La rubia levantó una ceja dubitativa, pero siguió hablando.- Entonces… ¿tú que harás? – preguntó Brittany.

-Yo… ¿Te tienes que quedar aquí? – Brittany asintió.- Yo también me quedaré sola en Navidad, pero en mi casa.- Santana se acomodó mejor el abrigo.- Pero supongo que tú ehmm puedes venir conmigo a pasar Navidad.- Brittany abrió mucho los ojos. Santana se rascó la cabeza.- Solo si quieres.

-_All I want for Christmas is you_.- canto Brittany sonriendo y tomando las dos manos de su amiga.- Eso quiere decir que sí. No quiero nada más que pasar Navidad contigo, San.- a la latina le brillaban mucho los ojos, le escocían, creía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

Un copo de nieve cayó en la nariz de Brittany, la rubia hizo un gesto y trató de quitarlo de su nariz, pero este ya se había derretido. Brittany negó y se comenzó a reír muy fuerte, al igual que Santana. La rubia se veía tan tierna y perfecta que Santana no resistió sus impulsos.

Se acercó más a la rubia y la besó. Brittany no la apartó, es más continuó con el beso. Santana introdujo su lengua tan dentro como pudo de la boca de la rubia, Brittany puso las manos en el cuello de Santana, profundizando el beso. Solo se separaron cuando necesitaron aire.

-Uhmm.- dijo Brittany – Sabes a cereza.- Santana sonrió.


	7. A very Brittana Christmas

**Oh dios mio! pido millones de disculpas, me he demorado mucho. Pero es que estoy en la academia y no tengo vida! Espero que quieran seguir leyendo, les agradezco desde ya. **

_A very Brittana Christmas_

-Buenos días señorita.- una muchacha de cabello negro y con una enorme sonrisa saludó muy educadamente a la morena.- ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – la muchacha seguía sonriendo y mirándola directo a los ojos.

Santana se le quedó mirando y no dijo nada, la chica, Marcy, se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar a la caga registradora. La latina miro todas las joyas que tenía en frente, eran de Tiffany, la joyería más cara de la historia.

Buscó en su bolso y encontró el papel con el dinero dentro. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo cuando le había dado el dinero, hacía ya seis años, Santana había estado feliz, era mucho dinero. La latina había querido gastarlo en ese momento y comprar un montón de chucherías, pero ese dinero tenía un fin específico.

_- No, Santana.- recordó que la riñó su abuelito, como ella lo llamaba.- Esto es para que le compres algo a ese alguien especial.- Santana se sentó en las faldas de su abuelito, asintió un poco confundida._

_-Pero… ¿Quién mi alguien especial? – la niña no estaba muy segura de quién era esa persona, estaba confundida, pero iba a hacer lo que su abuelo le dijera. Su abuelo la tomó de las manos y le sonrió, entregándole el sobre con el dinero._

_-Todos tenemos nuestro alguien especial, San.- la pequeña niña abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era mucho dinero.- Te vas a enamorar Santana y cuando encuentres tu alma gemela, prométeme.- dijo su abuelo entre lágrimas. Santana solo asentía.- Prométeme que le regalarás algo realmente especial, que selle su amor.- La niña lo prometió y abrazó a su abuelo._

Vio a la rubia en la sección de ropa, estaba probándose ropa sobre su misma ropa y haciendo bailes extraños, siempre sonriéndole a Santana y la latina sonreía en respuesta. Cada vez que la veía sonreír algo dentro de ella se sentía raro. Muchas mariposas era lo que sentía en su estómago.

Brittany era su alma gemela, de eso no había duda. Pensó que si su abuelo aún estuviera con vida, hubiera querido mucho a Brittany; la latina sabía que él jamás la hubiera juzgado, como él había dicho: _El amor es amor, Santana_.

-Te extraño tanto.- susurró Santana y con la manga de su abrigo, limpió algunas de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Luego sonrió y murmuró.- Estarías muy orgulloso de mí.-

Vio el anillo que había captado su atención desde que había visto el mostrador de joyas Tiffany. Sabía perfectamente que valía todo el dinero que el abuelo le había dado, quizá hasta más.

-Marcy.- la aludida levantó una ceja y miró con intensidad a Santana.- Tú nombre está en tu … - Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé.- la muchacha estaba sonriendo de nuevo.- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar señorita? –

-Quiero ese anillo.- dijo Santana señalando al anillo plateado con un diamante en el medio.

-¿Está… está segura? – preguntó Marcy, nadie compraba ese anillo porque era demasiado caro.

-Sí, el de ahí.- sonrió Santana.

Cuando Santana regresó a dónde estaba Brittany, casi se le cae el bolso y sus bolsas repletas de maquillajes. Brittany estaba hablando muy animadamente con una rubia, que Santana podía reconocer a mil metros de distancia.

-¡Quinn! – dijo Santana, acercándose a las dos rubias. Brittany sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Quinn tenía la cara muy seria, se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y sonrió. Una sonrisa fala, la latina lo pudo notar.

-¡Santana! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! – los ojos de Quinn se fueron hasta las manos entrelazadas de las dos chicas que tenía enfrente. – Encontré a Brittany y pues le estaba dando consejos de que ropa comprar.- sonrió la rubia más pequeña. – Brittany, la otra vez no me presenté bien. Soy Quinn Fabray, ex novia de Santana.- la rubia sonreía tanto que la latina comenzó a preguntarse si no le dolía.

Santana dejó caer sus bolsas de maquillaje y fulminó con la mirada a Quinn. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir eso, delante de Brittany? No es que no quería que Brittany lo supiera, porque al fin y al cabo estaba pensando en contárselo todo a Brittany, pero definitivamente no de esa manera.

-Yo… ehmm... no sabía.- Brittany murmuró.- Debe ser que tienen mucho que hablar, yo mejor me voy a ver ehmm los juguetes, sí.- y con eso Brittany se fue a la sección de juguetes.

Santana recogió sus bolsas y se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-¿No le dijiste eh? - Santana negó con la cabeza.- San, lo siento, no quise arruinar lo que sea que tengas con ella y no debí presentarme como tu ex novia.- Santana se levantó y acomodó mejor su bolso en su hombro.

-Por supuesto que no, no debiste. Y ahora si me disculpas yo me voy.- Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y tocó su mejilla.- Feliz Navidad.- dijo con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de la latina, hubo un profundo e incómodo silencio. Santana dejó las llaves de su carro en la mesa de la sala y tiró todas las bolsas de compras en el sillón al igual que Brittany.<p>

La rubia se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá de la morena, cerró sus ojos y sobó sus sienes. Santana se sentó al lado de Brittany, mirándola directo a los ojos, tomó de la mano a la rubia y esta le sonrió.

-Día largo, eh.- le dijo en un susurro la rubia. Santana se encogió de hombros y la abrazó, se sentía tan mal por no haberle contado a Brittany, nunca había querido que se enterara de esa forma. – Quinn sabe mucho de ropa.- la rubia se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Santana acortando el espacio entre ellas.

Santana la besó, pero solo por un instante. Se separó de ella y Brittany levantó una ceja, dubitativa. Era hora de hablar con Brittany, era hora de decirle toda la verdad.

-Britt.- susurró la latina.- ¿Qué hora es? – Brittany sonrió.

-Son las once y quince.- a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos.- San, falta muy poco para Navidad y esta va a hacer la mejor Navidad de mi vida gracias a ti.- Brittany se paró del sillón, se quitó sus zapatillas y se sentó en el regazo de Santana; la latina abrió mucho los ojos.

-Brittany tenemos que hablar.- trató de poner la voz más seria que pudo, pero era muy difícil con cierta rubia sentada en sus piernas.- Es enserio.- murmuró la latina.

-Ok.- Brittany sonrió.- Aunque si es por Quinn, no me importa, enserio. Me dolió que no me lo hayas contado, además Quinn es parte de tu pasado ¿verdad? – Santana abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

-Brittany, soy… soy gay.- Santana cerró los ojos y tomó grandes respiraciones. Sintió como Brittany se acomodaba mejor en sus piernas. De pronto le vino a la memoria todas las cosas que le había hecho Rachel, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

-San, oh dios, no llores San.- Brittany pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Santana, limpiando sus lágrimas.- No tienes que llorar, Santana todo está bien.- la latina abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una sonriente rubia.- No me importa lo que seas San, tú eres tú y punto.- Santana sintió algo caliente en su estómago y abrazó a Brittany con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-Es difícil.- Brittany asintió.- Mis padres no lo saben y me hicieron pasar un mal rato en el colegio… un gran problema, por eso me cambié de escuela.- Santana toma aire mientras hablaba, era difícil hablar de esto.- Brittany… ¿tú eres gay? – Brittany sonrió.

-Santana López, te voy a decir una cosita.- Santana abrazó a la rubia por la cintura. Brittany escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Santana.- Yo te quiero y si quererte o querer estar contigo me hace gay o me pone una etiqueta, pues no me importa.- Brittany le dio un beso en el cuello a su morena.

Santana sonrió tanto que tenía miedo que la boca se le desprendiera del rostro. La rubia le seguía dando pequeños besos en el cuello y Santana se reía. Era tan surrealista haber estado llorando minutos antes o sentirse aterrada por la posible reacción de Brittany, pero ahora todo lo que le había dicho Brittany la hacía muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

El reloj de los años veinte en la sala de Santana sonó tan fuerte que Brittany se cayó al suelo. Santana comenzó reírse exageradamente y la rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bebé, lo siento, ven déjame ayudarte.- Santana se paró y ayudó a pararse a Brittany.- De todas maneras, ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que sonar así? –

-San, es… oh dios, San.- Brittany tomó de la mano a la latina y miró al reloj en medio de la sala.- Es Navidad.- susurró Brittany.

Santana miró que el viejo reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Se habían pasado acurrucadas tanto tiempo en el sillón que habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Santana abrazó a Brittany y esta le respondió. Brittany se separó un poco de la latina y la besó.

-woow.- murmuró la latina cuando se separaron, era la mejor Navidad de su corta vida.- Feliz Navidad, Britt.-

Brittany comenzó a saltar y se lanzó encima de la latina. Santana cayó en el piso y por suerte había una almohada ahí, no se hizo daño. Brittany cayó encima de la latina y la llenó de besos. Desde su cabello hasta sus labios.

-Es la mejor Navidad de todas, San.- Brittany volvió a besar los labios de la latina.- Feliz Navidad, te quiero mucho.- murmuró la rubia en el cuello de la latina.

Santana ayudó a Brittany a pararse y se volvieron a sentar en el sillón. Brittany seguía dándole pequeños besos a la latina y esta no se podía quejar. Sin duda era la mejor Navidad. Se acercó a las bolsas que había dejado en su sillón y sacó la pequeña caja azul de Tiffany. Se sintió nerviosa pero luego volvió hacia donde estaba Brittany con confianza.

-San, hay que tomar este champan que encontré.- dijo entre risas Brittany, aunque Santana pudo notar que la rubia se había adelantado y tomado un vaso.- Y cantemos, hoy es un momento muy especial.- dijo Brittany y de pronto su mirada llegó hasta la caja que tenía Santana en las manos. La latina se acomodó el cabello y rápidamente alejó la vista de Brittany.- ¿Vas a pedirme que me case contigo? – preguntó una muy sorprendida rubia.

-No, Britt.- dijo entre risas Santana, volviendo a tener confianza.- Cuando era pequeña mi abuelo me dijo que le comprara algo a mi alguien especial, mi alma gemela.- dijo la latina entre susurros.- Tú eres mi alguien especial. No voy a negar que me he enamorado hasta los huesos de ti.- Santana tomó aire.- Eres mi alma gemela, y quiero darte este anillo, simbolizando todo este amor que tengo aquí.- la latina señaló su corazón.- El amor que sintió por ti.- Santana miró a Brittany y vio que la rubia tenía los ojos acuosos.- Quiero ser también tu alguien especial, Britt.- Brittany abrazó a Santana y le murmuró muchos te quiero.

-San, woow, no puedo creerlo. Yo también te quiero y desde el primer día que te vi ya eres mi alguien especial.- Brittany ayudó a Santana a sacar el anillo de la caja y ponerlo en su dedo.- Te quiero tanto y esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida.- selló todo lo que dijo con un beso.

-Quiero cantar una canción, que tú cantaste el primer día en que nos conocimos.- Santana tomó entre sus manos el micrófono de karaoke de sus padres, lo había conectado todo previamente. – Es una canción muy especial.- Santana comenzó con un "I took my love and I took it down"

Brittany sonrió al recordar esa canción. Sentía que Santana le hablaba, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de la latina para la rubia. Nunca nadie le había dicho las cosas que Santana le había dicho.

-Te quiero, Britt.- murmuró Santana en el micro cuando terminó de cantar.

-Yo también.- Brittany miró su anillo en la mano, el diamante brillaba demasiado.

Brittany de pronto se quitó su camiseta y vio a una muy sorprendida Santana. Se acercó a la latina y se lanzó sobre ella. Santana la cargó, la tomó por la cintura, mientras la rubia profundizaba el beso poniendo los brazos alrededor de la latina.

Santana desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia y lo lanzó por donde pudo y ayudó a Brittany con su propia camiseta. Pasó sus manos por la suave piel de Brittany, se sentía también. Sintió el "click" de su propio sujetador y sonrió. Esto se sentía también.

-Te quiero tanto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- susurró la rubia en los brazos de la latina.

En algún lugar sonaba _All I want for Christmas is you._


	8. Happy New Year I

_Ahhhhhhh lo siento enormemente, pero les prometo que subiré los capítulo hasta el trece de corrido y de ahí cada fin de semana actualizaré ES UNA PROMESA. Los amooo!_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo siete: Happy New Year!**

Santana se cayó al suelo y murmuró muchas groserías, haciendo que todas las personas que pasaban por su lado, se tomaran un minuto y voltearan a verla. La latina miró con furia a esas personas y se levantó.

-¿Quieres tener más cuidado la próxima vez? – preguntó en un tono frío la morena, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus jeans.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la mejor Navidad de la morena. Había pasado una semana desde que Brittany se entregó completamente a ella, de todas las cosas que podían pasar, jamás se imaginó que Brittany le daría la máxima prueba de amor. Fue lo más bonito que habían hecho por Santana.

Habían estado en la casa de la latina casi todo el tiempo. Salían a tomar a café o unas cuantas veces al cine, cuando a Britt se le antojaba ver una película romántica; aunque en realidad no miraban nada, solo se besaban y Brittany le repetía lo feliz que era a su lado. Usaban casi a diario el karaoke, la que más cantaba era Santana; la rubia era muy tímida como para cantar, lo hacía muy rara vez.

Hoy, era año nuevo, exactamente 31 de diciembre y Santana había preguntado a su novia que quería hacer por año nuevo, la morena estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por Brittany. Pero, la rubia había dicho que se quedarán en casa como en Navidad y que tuvieran sexo salvaje. A Santana le había encantado la idea.

-¿Santana? – la morena quiso responder, Sí, resulta que soy yo.- ¿No me reconoces? Y lo siento por haberte hecho caer.- Santana miraba al muchacho que tenía en frente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehmm… No…- de pronto miró a la cicatriz en el cuello y lo recordó todo. – David.- dijo, fríamente, sin su usual sonrisa cuando se encontraba con alguien después de mucho tiempo.

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Santana! – al contrario del muchacho, la latina se sentía incómoda y nada contenta al verlo. David se acercó y le dio un abrazo, al cual Santana tuvo que corresponder, pero toda la piel se le erizó.

-He estado ocupada.- murmuró Santana alejándose de él. Encogió los hombros. – Y ahora estoy en un internado, lo más seguro es que no me veas por Lima. – Santana acomodó su abrigo y miró al horizonte.

David sonrió. Si es que hace tres años, el chico que estaba parado frente a ella, no la hubiera intentado matar, ella diría que era una sonrisa muy bonita y genuina.

-Bueno David, estoy algo apurada, me tengo que ir.- Santana le dio una sonrisa fingida y siguió con su camino. Sintió una mano en su brazo y saltó, cuando vio a quién le pertenecía esa mano, se volvió a congelar.

- Santana, hay una fiesta en la casa de Dianna.- Santana asintió, queriendo irse de una maldita vez de ahí.- Puedes pasarte por ahí más tarde, y recibes el año nuevo con tus viejos amigos.- David le guiñó un ojo y colocó dos pulseras moradas en la mano de la morena, decían _Dianna's New Year Vip_. La latina respiró profundo cuando sintió las manos de David tocar su piel. – Nos vemos ahí.- el chico sonrió y se alejó de Santana.

Brittany dejó caer las ollas al suelo y corrió a abrazar a su novia.

Santana estaba llorando, temblando y hiperventilando. Dejó su bolso en el sillón y se sentó ahí, se hizo un obillito y siguió llorando, a Brittany le partía el corazón.

-¿San?- preguntó la rubia, sentándose al lado de la latina.

Santana negó varias veces, haciendo que su cola de cabello se moviera frenéticamente. En todo momento murmuraba "estoy bien", pero claramente no estaba bien. A cada momento tomaba aire y limpiaba las lágrimas que por su rostro caían. El rímel se le había esparcido por sus ojos. Brittany la abrazó muy fuerte.

Brittany, con todo el tiempo que había estado con Santana, había aprendido que era mejor abrazar y consolar a la latina, antes de obligarla a hablar. Santana, hablaría, si es que lo que le pasaba era algo que quería compartir con ella.

-Brittany, oh dios mio.- susurró la latina, entre sollozos en el cuello de su novia.- Quiero morirme, solo quiero eso.- Brittany se separó de la latina y la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Yo pensé que había pasado, pero no.- Santana se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala.- Pensé que ya lo tenía solucionado. Pero… cuando se me acercó y… me… me tocó, sentí el mismo miedo que recorrió mi cuerpo hace tres años.- Santana volvió a llorar. A Brittany se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-¿Cariño, que ha pasado? – preguntó la rubia en un susurro.- Si alguien te ha hecho daño, tienes que decírmelo.- Santana dijo varias veces "no" y se sentó en el piso.

-Britt, es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.- Santana respiró profundamente. Se abrazó a sí misma, a pesar que la calefacción estaba encendida, podía sentir un frío recorrerle la espalda. Los ojos azules y vidriosos de Brittany la estaban observando. Santana se odio, estaba haciendo sentir mal a Brittany por su estúpido miedo. Cuando había ido a la psicóloga, ella le había dicho que era mejor hablar de las cosas a las que le tenía miedo.- Fue hace tres años.- Santana se encogió de hombros.

- Santana, dime que pasó.- Brittany exigió.- No me gusta verte en ese estado, San.- la rubia puso sus clásicos ojos de cachorrito. Santana sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a Brittany.

-Brittany, te quiero tanto.- besó a la rubia. Brittany abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después de un rato correspondió el beso. – Eres la única que de verdad le importo.- Santana sonrió y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de la rubia, haciéndola sonreír.- Si hablo ahora, no me sentiré bien.- Brittany asintió y abrazó a la latina.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la rubia señalando a las pulseras que tenía su novia en su muñeca izquierda. Santana miró las pulseras y sintió miedo de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Una fiesta de año nuevo? ¿Eres popular aquí o es solo mi imaginación? – Santana comenzó a reírse.

-David me invitó.- sintió como si un millón de cuchillos la atravesaban al momento de decir su nombre.- Es la fiesta de Dianna, una chica que tiene mucho dinero y alguna vez fui su amiga. – la latina se encogió de hombros, tratando de relajarse.

Brittany jaló a Santana de la mano y cayeron en el sillón. La latina cayó encima de la rubia y al estar tan cerca de Brittany, se sintió de nuevo viva, se sintió de nuevo la persona feliz que había sido por una semana. Besó a Brittany y mordió su labio inferior, la rubia se comenzó a reír y abrazó a Santana, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Brittany tomó una de las pulseras y se la puso en su muñeca.

-Vamos.- murmuró la rubia, mientras la morena le daba besos en el cuello.

-¿mmm?

-Vamos, a esta fiesta, San.- Santana de pronto dejó de besar a la rubia.- Será divertido. ¿Acaso no te gustan las fiestas? –

Santana se acomodó el polo que estaba a punto de quitarse y se separó de Brittany, mirándola con confusión. Si iba a esa fiesta, lo más probable era que se encuentre con David y le arruinara la noche con su novia.

_Lo mejor Santana, es afrontar tus miedos. Sé que lo que te digo es difícil de creer, pero es lo mejor, si nunca te enfrentas a él vas a llevar ese miedo por el resto de tu vida._

-¿Dije algo malo? – Brittany se sentó y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa que llevaba puesta.- Santana, si no quieres ir, está bien, la pasamos aquí como dijimos.- Brittany sonrió.

-No, vamos a ir a esa fiesta y vamos a rockear el lugar.- gritó Santana y cargó a Brittany en sus brazos, la rubia era liviana.

-¡Santana! ¿Qué haces? – dijo entre carcajadas la rubia.

-Llevándola a la suite, Señorita Pierce.- Santana le guiñó un ojo a Brittany.- Vamos a terminar lo que nos encanta comenzar en el sofá.- Brittany le dio un beso en el cuello a la latina.

El vestido verde que llevaba la morena era simplemente perfecto en los ojos de Brittany. Asentaba su figura, su perfecta y esbelta figura. Ducha fría, pensó Brittany, los recuerdos de hacía unas cuantas horas en la habitación de Santana le venían a la mente.

-Creo que me veo como una vaca verde con rayas negras.- sentenció una muy frustrada Santana. Brittany comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Britt? – Santana miró a Brittany por el espejo, mientras se aplicaba rímel a sus largas pestañas.- Es horrible no entrar en este vestido, creo que comí mucho en Navidad. – Santana se puso uno de sus brazaletes favoritos y se acomodó la pulsera de la fiesta.- A veces deseo tanto ser un chico.-

-Santana, si fueras un chico no serías sexy.- Santana dio una mirada "sexy" a Brittany por el espejo.- Y en Navidad no comiste casi nada, bueno, técnicamente te comiste a una rubia, pero…

-¡Brittany! – gritó Santana mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – Brittany acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo.- Y ese vestido te queda perfecto, tanto que me dan ganas de repetir lo de hace unas horas.- Brittany besó a su novia en la mejilla.

Santana se le cayó el rímel que tenía en las manos de sorpresa. Vio cuando Brittany dejó la habitación y Santana suspiró. Era tan extraño ver a Brittany actuar de esa manera, ella usualmente era la más tímida, pero definitivamente le encantaba que su Brittany fuera así aunque sea por un momento. La hacía sentirse deseada, querida, algo que la latina no había sentido en un buen tiempo.

Aplicó un poco de muss a su cabello y lo despeinó. Aplicó base a su rostro y un pintalabios rojo, se veía bien. Iba a ser la noche de ella y de Brittany.

-¡Alguien acaba de tocarme! ¡Qué horror! – Santana apretó más la mano de Brittany y le dio una segunda mirada al lugar donde estaban. Era la casa de Dianna, se veía tan diferente, quizá era porque había demasiada gente y ni se podía caminar. Cuando ella estuvo aquí era más joven y solía pasar las tardes con Dianna, Ricky y David. Eso se veía tan lejano.

Santana no conocía a nadie. Pensó que vería caras amigas, pero nadie de sus antiguos amigos estaba ahí. Solo muchachos mirándola lascivamente y muchachas mirándola con cierto recelo.

-¡San! ¡Amo es canción! – gritó la rubia.

-¿Like a virgin? – preguntó la morena.

-_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine._- cantó Brittany en el oído de Santana.

-No eres precisamente eso.- le susurró Santana a Brittany, y a cambio recibió un golpe en el brazo.- Ok, vamos a bailar.- Brittany sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Estaba a mitad de la canción para cuando ellas llegaron a la pista de baile. Había muchas personas ahí, más que nada parejas, que daba ganas de gritarles "consigan una habitación", Santana lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por cierta rubia, que bailaba a su alrededor de manera muy provocativa, causando que algunos chicos la miraran.

Santana no bailaba tan bien como la rubia, pero intentaba moverse junto con ella. Brittany la tomó de las manos y le dio una vuelta. El cabello de Santana le cayó en todo el rostro y la rubia pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la latina.

-_You make me feel like a virgin_.- gritó Brittany, haciendo que varios voltearan a mirarlas. Santana solo se rió.

La canción terminó y algunos se alejaron de la pista, otros siguieron en ella besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Santana hizo una mueca. Brittany miraba a Santana directo a los ojos, con una muy bonita sonrisa en el rostro. La latina quería besarla, pero luego recordaba que solo le había dicho a Brittany que era gay. Nadie aquí sabía absolutamente nada y no quería cambiar eso en ese preciso momento.

-¿No quieres ir a tomar algo? – preguntó Santana tomando a Brittany de la mano y sacándola de la pista de baile.

-¡Santana! – escuchó que alguien gritó.- ¡Santana! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Cuánto tiempo eh? – Santana volteó a ver a una muchacha de cabello azul, de todas maneras sabía que era Dianna. Sabía que la muchacha tenía una manía con cambiar el color de su cabello.

-Dianna. – Santana volteó y sonrió falsamente. ¿Cómo demonios iba estar alegre de ver a Dianna? Ella se había burlado cuando Berry le dijo a todo mundo que era lesbiana. – Mucho tiempo, sí.- Santana asintió.

Dianna le sonrió y le dio una vaso lleno de alguna bebida. Dianna miró a Brittany le sonrió, luego volvió a mirara a Santana y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Esta es Brittany…

-¡Qué placer conocerte! – interrumpió Dianna a la latina.- ¿Son amigas? – Brittany le quitó el vaso a la latina de la mano y le dio un sorbo.

-Las mejores.- respondió Brittany, dándole una mirada cómplice a la morena. Dianna no lo paso de percibido.

-De todas maneras, diviértanse.- Dianna sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ellas. Santana tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Vio como una cabellera azul se volvía a acercar a ellas.- Santana, me olvidé de mencionarte que Quinn y Rachel están aquí.- con esto la muchacha se fue y Santana se paralizó.

-¿Quinn? – preguntó la rubia, mientras tomaba inocentemente del vaso.- Esto es vodka, toma San, es genial.- pero Santana estaba como un fantasma.

Le importaba en lo más mínimo Quinn. Lo de ella y Quinn simplemente no había funcionado. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacia Rachel Berry en esa fiesta? ¿Qué pasaba si todo esto había sido planeado? ¿Qué tal si Dianna y Rachel planeaban dejarla mal otra vez?

-Britt…. venir aquí fue una mala idea.- murmuró Santana.

-¿De todas formas que ganas con esto? – preguntó una morena mientras se comía un racimo de uvas. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y sonrió.

-Gano el premio mayor.- la voz de la rubia sonaba fría y era alta, por el ruido de la música.

-¿De veras la quieres, no? – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Es todo lo que tenía y todo lo que tendré.

-¿Muy segura, eh? – la molestó la morena.

- ¿Has venido aquí a interrogarme o a ayudarme? – preguntó furiosa la rubia, fulminando con la mirada a la morena.

-Tranquila.- respondió la otra muchacha.- Esto no es realmente lo mío, pero lo que sea con tal de joderle la vida a ella.- la morena sonrió.

-No quiero joderle la vida. Pero se merece algo de tu maldad, por lo que me hizo.- la rubia tomó de la mano a la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Totalmente gay, no es lo mío.- respondió la morena. La rubia la miró levantando una ceja, como diciendo "¿es enserio?" - ¿Cómo supiste que vendría? – la morena preguntó.

-Todo lo hable con Dianna.- la rubia se encogió de hombros. La morena miró sus manos entrelazadas.

-No te emociones mucho, que yo no soy gay.- la morena sentenció.

- Besar a una chica no te hace exactamente heterosexual.- la rubia atacó.

- Fue una estupidez, pero prometo ayudarte con esto.- la morena se acomodó el vestido, que se le estaba cayendo. Era un poco grande para ella.

-Bueno, gracias.- esta vez fue la morena quién besó en la mejilla a la rubia.


	9. Happy New Year II

** Happy New Year! Parte II**

La morena miraba a todos los presentes en la lujosa mansión de Dianna. Todos eran adolescentes más o menos de su edad, estaba segura que no pasaban de los diecisiete. La mayoría tenía una bebida en mano y la mayoría tenían las hormonas revueltas.

-¡Santana! – escuchó que alguien la llamó. Era realmente difícil escuchar a alguien entre tanta bulla, pero fue capaz, ya que la persona había gritado y estaba muy cerca de ella.- Qué bueno que decidiste venir. ¡Esta fiesta pone!- el muchacho le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Santana lo miró por segunda vez en el día. Seguía sintiendo ese miedo que le recorrió en la mañana y también odio. Odio, porque el muy hijo de puta le había jodido la vida en maneras indescriptibles. David y Rachel le habían arruinado la vida.

- No me gustan las fiestas como solían hacerlo antes.- la morena se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Qué me estás contando? – preguntó un muy sorprendido David.- Tú eras la reina de las fiestas, todos los chicos te querían y yo me ponía muy celoso.- Santana miró en la dirección del baño, esperando que la rubia se pudiera apurar.

-Las personas cambian.- murmuró Santana.

-¿Por qué tan sola en esta fiesta? – preguntó David mirando a la morena directo a los ojos, Santana se sintió muy incómoda.- Te invito a bailar, sería el chico más afortunado.- Santana abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

- Vine con alguien, no sería correcto bailar contigo.- ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso había olvidado el intento de asesinato hacia la latina?

-Debe ser un chico muy afortunado.- Santana rodó los ojos. Un chico, sí claro.

Santana se sentía realmente incómoda y al borde de las lágrimas. David no intentó seguir conversando con ella, pero se quedó sentado a su lado. A momentos la miraba y cuando sus miradas se encontraban el le sonreía, lo único que ella hacía era rápidamente voltear y volver a concentrar su atención en la pista de baile.

-¡San! – escuchó a alguien decir.- ¿Sabes cuánta gente había en ese baño? – la rubia dio pequeños saltitos y se sentó al lado derecho de la latina. Cuando Santana se dio cuenta quién era, sonrió tanto que David se dio cuenta.

-Hola.- Brittany miró al muchacho que la hablaba, algo confundida.- ¿Eres amiga de Santana? – Brittany asintió y luego volvió su mirada a Santana.

-Somos amigas del colegio.- la rubia no estaba segura si es que tenía que decir que eran novias. Sabía lo difícil que era para la latina hablar sobre su sexualidad y no se lo iba a restregar en la cara de un extraño, cuando la morena no se lo había dicho a sus padres.

-Interesante.- murmuró David, solo Santana lo pudo oír. La latina se paró de su banco, se acercó a Brittany y la tomó de la mano, murmuró un "vámonos" y la rubia asintió.

-Bueno… supongo… que… nos vemos.- murmuró Santana y desapareció con Brittany.

-Santana.- Brittany abrazó a Santana por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- Cielo, ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró la rubia en el oído de la latina.

Santana tomó aire y miró a la rubia, a pesar de sentir como la peor mierda del mundo, fue capaz de sonreírle. Estaban en el baño del segundo piso, el baño que Dianna usaba. Sabía que nadie subiría a molestarlas. Había echado el seguro, para poder estar más cómoda con Brittany.

-Brittany, todo es tan complicado.- murmuró Santana y se encogió de hombros.

-Santana, Eso qué pasó hace tres años… ¿Tiene algo que ver el muchacho con el que acabamos de hablar? – La voz de Brittany era apenas un murmullo. La latina asintió.

-Su nombre es David.- Santana volteó y tomó a Brittany de la mano, haciéndola sentarse con ella en el piso.- El fue mi novio cuando yo tenía catorce años.- Brittany jamás había visto a Santana tan vulnerable como la estaba mirando en esos momentos. Abrazó a Santana y dejó que la latina se recostara en sus piernas.- Yo… Britt… no puedo hablar de ello ahora.- Brittany suspiró.

-Yo entiendo.- aunque la verdad quería saber que había pasado entre ellos dos en el pasado, para de alguna manera ayudar a su novia.

-Trató de matarme.- dijo Santana tan rápido como pudo. Brittany abrió muchos los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar. La rubia acercó más a Santana hacia su cuerpo, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerla.

-Santana. Oh mi Dios…- Una lágrima cayó en el rostro de Santana. Una lágrima de esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Santa se sentó bien y miró a la rubia con el rostro triste las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-Britt…- Santana abrazó a Brittany.- No quiero que llores… todo está bien.- Santana le murmuró en el oído. Santana sintió que su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado contra el de la rubia, Brittany estaba abrazándola, como si cuando la fuera a soltar, todo se acabaría.

-Santana, no… no puedes estar tan tranquila estando él abajo.- Brittany dijo, con una voz rasposa. - ¿Por qué no está en la cárcel?

-Dijeron que era un menor de edad y no podían hacer mucho.- murmuró Santana conteniéndose de llorar como una niña.

Brittany dejó de abrazar a Santana y la miró directo a los ojos. La tristeza se podía mirar en los ojos de la rubia y el miedo en los ojos de latina. Brittany tomó la mano de Santana y le sonrió. La rubia acomodó un poco el desordenado cabello de Santana y la besó.

-Tu primer beso del 2012- murmuró Brittany lamiéndose los labios. Santana abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Ya es año nuevo? – preguntó la latina, a lo que la rubia asintió.- Dios Britt, lo siento.- Brittany miró confundida a la morena. – Te hice pasar el año nuevo llorando en vez de estar festejándola abajo con todos.- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustó pasarla contigo que con un montón de gente que no conozco.- Brittany murmuró y le dio un rápido beso a Santana.

-¿Por qué eres tan asombrosa? – preguntó Santana.

-Porque… tú me haces asombrosa.- Brittany dejó escapar una risita.- Somos asombrosas juntas.- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa que podía iluminar el mundo entero.

* * *

><p>- Perdona, no quise arrojarte vodka en la ropa.- dijo una rubia un tanto asustada y muy arrepentida.<p>

La otra muchacha era de estatura baja, era morena y miraba con asombro su vestido y a la rubia que tenía enfrente. Ese vestido era su favorito, le había costado mucho dinero, en esos momentos solo quería asesinar a la estúpida chica que le había hecho eso.´

- Bueno, lo hiciste.- dijo la morena, en su voz se notaba la molestia. - ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! – gritó la muchacha.

-¡Dios mío! – otra rubia apareció en la escena.- ¿Ahora porqué gritas? – dijo la rubia mirando a la morena.

-Esta muchachita acaba de arruinar mi vestido.- murmuró la morena, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tanto escándalo por un vestido…- la rubia se quedó muda. Miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo. - ¿Brittany? – preguntó Quinn.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Quinn! - Brittany sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia, actuando por supuesto, sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo ahí. Rachel estaba fulminándolas a ambas con la mirada. Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel.

-Estoy aquí con Santana, uno de sus antiguos amigos la invitó. – dijo Brittany tratando de ocultar su enojo con dijo "amigo"

-Bueno, espero que se la pasen bien.-Quinn asintió.- Espero que perdones el drama que hizo Rachel.- Rachel miró a Quinn con los ojos abiertos. Quinn le dio una mirada y Rachel asintió.

-Lo siento, Britt. A veces exagero.- Brittany le sonrió.

-Está bien. De todas maneras, Santana me está esperando.- Brittany se encogió de hombros Quinn asintió.

-Esperamos verlas más tarde.- Brittany hizo adiós con sus manos.

-Perfecto.- murmuró Quinn.

-¿Perfecto? – gritó una histérica Rachel.- Esa tipa malogró mi vestido y tú lo que dices es perfecto.- Quinn miró enojada a Rachel. La rubia cortó la distancia entre las dos y plantó un beso en los labios de la morena. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

Los muchachos que estaban por ahí gritaban "que sexy". Cuando se separaron Rachel miró a las personas, los chicos le hacían señas a las dos. Rachel volteó a mirar a Quinn, le pegó en el brazo.

-Solo nos besaríamos si Santana estuviera cerca.- gritó Rachel. -¡Quinn, no soy gay! – Quinn se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba sentada al lado de Brittany en los grandes sillones colocados por todo el lugar, estaban imposiblemente juntas. Brittany estaba un poco mareada, el alcohol hacía efecto más rápido en el cuerpo de Brittany.<p>

La morena se estaba riendo con ella, después del momento tan vulnerable que habían compartido en el baño. La rubia le daba besos en el cuello ocasionalmente, Santana miraba a todos lados cuando la rubia hacia eso. Pero, nadie las estaba mirando.

-Entonces… Me encontré con Quinn y Rachel, creo que así se llama.- dijo de repente Brittany. A Santana se le paralizó todo el cuerpo.

-¿En serio? – Santana dejó de sentir el licor en su cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que ellas le podían haber dicho a Brittany?

- Rachel se sobresaltó porque le derrame un poco de …- Santana se rió ante la escena.- Espera…

-¿Qué pasa, corazón? – preguntó preocupada la latina.

-Rachel.- Brittany tomó otro sorbo de su vaso.- ¿Rachel la que te hizo vivir un infierno en el colegio? – Santana asintió. – No puedo creer que haya sido tan amable con ella.- dijo Brittany atónita.

-Tú eres así.- Santana se encogió de hombros.

Brittany tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan amable con alguien que había herido a Santana? Pero, luego recordaba que había sido amable con David y el también había hecho un infierno de la vida de la morena.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó casualmente Santana.

Brittany miró de su vaso a Santana, y de Santana a su vaso; la rubia se encogió de hombros. Santana le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su cuerpo, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-¿Vámonos? – preguntó Brittany.

-¿No quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó la morena. Brittany solo sonrió.- Estoy muy ofendida.- dijo con cierto dramatismo la latina.

-San, este lugar te pone incómoda, mejor vámonos.- Santana asintió.

Este lugar le traía malos recuerdos y las personas presentes en esa fiesta la hacían sentir como si le faltara la respiración. David, era un psicópata que la quiso matar; Dianna una porrista que se burló de ella cuando Rachel hizo salir del clóset a la latina a la fuerza, y bueno, estaba Rachel, a quién odiaba con todo su ser.

-¿Saben chicos? Quiero cantar una canción…- Santana reconoció esa voz. La latina y Brittany ya estaban paradas cerca de la puerta, cuando la morena paró en seco.- Es una canción que se la dedico con todo amor a mi mejor amiga, Santana.- la chica que estaba con el micrófono en la mano sonrió y luego hizo un gesto extraño.- Santana, sabes que nadie te puede juzgar porque… hayas salido un poco rarita.- Santana se alejó de Brittany y comenzó a ver a todos los presentes, algunos que la conocían la estaban mirando.- ¿Quinn? – dijo Rachel en el micrófono. Una luz cayó sobre Santana. - ¡oh! Ahí estás.- Ahora todas las personas estaban mirándola atentamente.- San, nosotros te apoyamos. No nos importa que te pongan las chicas.- gritó Rachel, su voz era rara. Unas chicas se comenzaron a reír.- Bueno, aunque no te me acerques no se me va a pegar lo marica.- y Rachel comenzó a reírse, junto con todas las personas en esa fiesta.

Santana se sintió humillada. Se sintió como esa vez en el colegio, solo que esa vez Quinn había sido quién la había ayudado, no podía creer que Quinn estuviera en todo esto con Rachel. Rachel estaba cantando "I don't do boys" como hacía un año lo hizo en el Club Glee, solo que esta vez era un millón de veces peor.

La latina sintió como la miraba, con asco, con desprecio. Brittany estaba a su lado, no se había movido ningún momento. La rubia se acercó a Santana para abrazarla, de alguna manera consolarla.

-¡No! – gritó Santana. - ¡No me toques! – volvió a gritar.- ¡Esto está mal! ¡Todo está mal!- Santana abrió la puerta, sintió el viento en su rostro y la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-San, cariño…- intentó la rubia.

-No me llames así Brittany.- y salió corriendo.

Brittany se quedó parada en la puerta. Le dolía ver a Santana en ese estado, pero lo que más le dolía era que la había rechazado, el corazón le dolía. La rubia se quedo parada, y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.


	10. If it's neccesary, I'll fight for her

_**If it's necessary, I'll fight for her.**_

Quinn tomó de la mano a la morena y prácticamente la arrastró con ella por todo el escenario hasta hacerla bajar las escaleras. La rubia estaba furiosa, en ese preciso momento tenía ganas de asesinar con sus propias manos a Rachel Berry.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – gritó la rubia, moviendo sus manos a todo momento.

-¿El qué? – Rachel miró a todos lados, como ida, luego volvió la mirada hacia Quinn. –Hey Quinnie, tan linda tú.- y la morena abrazó a la rubia.

Quinn miró confundida a Rachel. La morena seguía sonriendo y parecía bastante desorientada. No sería justo hablar de un tema serio cuando Rachel se encontraba en ese estado. Pero, tampoco podía esperar.

-Rachel.- dijo la rubia fríamente y la morena dejó de sonreír.- ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? – preguntó en el mismo tono frío, Quinn.

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, Quinn.- la morena se encogió de hombros.

Quinn no pudo aguantar más su enojo y golpeó en el rostro a Rachel como había hecho hace meses atrás, la única diferencia fue que esta vez fue con mucha más furia y fuerza. Rachel se tocó el rostro y miró incrédula a Quinn.

-¿Qué te pasa? – de repente Rachel cambió de estado. Se puso rígida y tomó a Quinn de la muñeca, jalándola.- ¡Tú fuiste la que quería dejar mal a Santana! ¡Tú eres una perra tanto como yo! – gritó la morena, captando la atención de algunas personas.- ¡A ese ser que dices amar tanto le has hecho tanto daño como yo se lo he hecho! ¡Eres una loca, Quinn! – gritó con mucha más fuerza. Rachel soltó a la rubia y siguió su camino, dejando a Quinn sola con muchos extraños que la miraban.

Salió corriendo, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el jardín de la entrada. Buscó con la mirada a Rachel, quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas a ella, pero sabía que las palabras de Rachel eran ciertas.

Jamás quiso hacerle tanto daño a la persona que amaba con todo su ser. Parecía que se le había pasado la mano con Santana, quizá hasta había empeorado más las cosas.

Quinn se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín y sacó su celular. Entró a twitter y escribió: _Cuándo estás tan enamorada que no puedes olvidar y haces cosas estúpidas._ Suspiró y miró al cielo, volvió a mirar a su celular y vio que Rachel acababa de escribir: _Y cuando culpas a otras personas por lo que haces._

Quinn casi tira al piso su celular por el enojo. Respiro profundamente y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Puck. El muchacho había ido a otra fiesta cerca de esa y había prometido llevar a la rubia de regreso a casa. Cuando estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de llamada, escuchó a alguien llorando y divisó en el pasto a una chica rubia.

-¿Brittany? – preguntó la rubia cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Brittany miró a Quinn y volvió a ponerse a llorar sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a Quinn. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía después de haberle causado tanto daño a Santana?

-¿Brittany? – volvió a preguntar Quinn.

-¿Qué? – dijo la rubia más alta con una voz rasposa. Vio como Quinn se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía. Odiaba como se estaba comportando Quinn, como una completa hipócrita.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Santana? ¿Te ha dejado sola? – preguntó Quinn y abrazó a Brittany por los hombros. La chica más alta se deshizo del agarre tan rápido como pudo.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-¿Por qué me estás hablando? – preguntó una sorprendida y molesta Brittany.- Yo creía que tú eras amiga de Santana, que la querías.- Quinn se sintió incómoda y jugó con su cabello.- Pero, claramente no la quieres, sino no la hubieras hecho pasar por todo eso.- respondió Brittany. Quinn estuvo a punto de responder, pero Brittany fue más rápida.- Tú de todas las personas eres la menos indicada de hablar de lesbianas o porqué Santana es como es. Tú eres gay, Quinn. Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma.- respondió Brittany.

-No me digas que hago o dejo de hacer Brittany.- Quinn respondió a la defensiva.- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí y además todo fue un terrible mal entendido.- respondió la rubia pequeña.

-No, no lo fue. Tú planeaste esto con Rachel.-Quinn trató de lucir mortificada por lo dicho, pero en realidad estaba sorprendida de que Brittany se haya dado cuenta. – Entiendo que querías mucho a Santana, pero esta no es la forma de volverla a tener si eso es lo que quieres.- Brittany se paró del pasto. Quinn se sintió un poco intimidada, debido a que era más baja que Brittany.

Quinn se acercó más a Brittany. A primera vista Brittany le había parecido alguien muy fácil de destruir, si jugaba bien sus cartas en cuestión de pocos meses tendría a Santana y Brittany separadas, pero no contaba que Brittany defendiera a Santana de tal manera o que la enfrentara.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo mío y Santana fue reciente? – exigió saber Quinn.

-Santana y yo tenemos una excelente comunicación.- Brittany se encogió de hombros.- Sé que lo suyo no termino bien.- Quinn se río.

-Entonces, tu adorada Santana te habrá dicho que me puso los cuernos con Puck. – Quinn levantó una ceja viendo Brittany, quería cómo cambiaba de pensar la otra rubia, pero nada sucedió. Quinn lo volvió a intentar.- Te dice que te quiere pero luego te rompe el corazón, te hará lo mismo Brittany.- Brittany le dio una fría sonrisa en respuesta.

-Sé muy bien lo que hizo Santana. Nada de lo que digas me hará quererla… amarla menos.- Brittany sonrío ante lo que había dicho, era cierto, amaba a la latina.- No pienso que haya sido correcto estar con alguien más cuando estaba contigo, pero tú debiste apoyarla en ese momento.- respondió duramente la rubia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue mi culpa? – Quinn levantó un poco la voz.

-No.- respondió Brittany.- Te estoy diciendo que Santana estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Estaba aceptándose y aceptándote a ti. Debiste apoyarla, no dejar que busque un novio pantalla.- Quinn sintió que el pecho le quemaba, Brittany le estaba echando la culpa de todo.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma.- respondió Quinn.- Santana, esa pequeña cobarde jamás podrá aceptar lo que es. Si no, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – Brittany dejó de sonreír.- Apuesto que se fue corriendo. Tendría que haberse quedado y darme gracias, tendría que haberse aceptado.- Quinn estaba al borde los gritos.

-Estás tan equivocada, Quinn.- atacó Brittany.- Santana no es cobarde, es la gente de la que se rodea lo que le asusta. Tú, tú eres una cobarde. Una cobarde por haberla hecho pasar por un momento tan difícil.- Quinn se acercó más a Brittany.- No hay forma en que alguien se acepte cuando la están presionando de tal manera.- Brittany tenía los ojos aguados, en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.- No hay forma que Santana pueda aceptarse en una sociedad como esta. Tú sabes cómo es, Quinn.- Quinn negó.- Santana jamás va a poder amarse tal y como es con tanta gente como tú en el mundo.- Brittany terminó su pequeño discurso.

-Oh Britt, me conmueves.- comentó sarcásticamente Quinn.- Aún no me respondes porque tu querida Santana no está aquí contigo.- Quinn miró desafiante a Brittany.- ¿Es que acaso la pequeña cobarde te dejo? – Brittany se contenía las ganas de darle una buena bofetada a Quinn.

-No está aquí porque unas chicas estúpidas la hicieron sentirse muy mal. Unas chicas que jamás sabrán lo que es ser amadas.- respondió con furia Brittany.- Rachel, jamás vivirá en paz mientras siga odiando a las personas por no ser como ella quiere que sean. Y tú, por desearle lo peor a la persona que dices amar.- Quinn se acercó más a Brittany y alzó su mano, la rubia más alta la detuvo en el aire.- ¿Sabes algo? Yo entiendo porque Santana se fue corriendo y me dejó sola.- Quinn movía su mano para que Brittany la liberara, pero la rubia no aflojaba el agarre.-Y no, no voy a negar que me dolió en lo más profundo del alma. Pero sé lo difícil que esto es para ella y voy estar ahí para apoyarla en cualquier momento que ella me necesite. ¿Sabes por qué? – gritó Brittany.- Porque yo realmente la amo.- Quinn fue liberada y Brittany siguió el camino hasta la gran puerta de salida.

-No me importa lo que digas Brittany.- Quinn gritó.- Yo amo a Santana y haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelva conmigo- Brittany, que estaba a mitad de camino, regresó hasta donde estaba Quinn.

-No te entiendo.- dijo Brittany.- Santana no te va a querer si es que todo lo que haces para recuperarla es hacerle daño. Deja que ella sea feliz.- dijo Brittany muy cerca del rostro de Quinn.

-Ella es mía.- dijo la rubia pequeña arrastrando las palabras.

-Santana no es algo para ser propiedad de alguien.- atacó furiosa la rubia más alta.- Yo la amo y eso es todo lo que me importa.- Brittany volvió a seguir su camino, pero añadió:- Y si alguna vez ella elige a otra persona yo no la detendré, todo lo que importa es su felicidad.- Brittany estaba si se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Quinn Fabray estaba loca. No tenía otra palabra para definirla. Era algo estúpido lo que quería hacer, no entendía porque le quería causar daño al ser que decía amar tanto.

Brittany sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Cuando vio el fondo de pantalla vio a Santana y ella dándose un beso en el dormitorio de la latina, eso fue después de haber hecho el amor, porque así lo veía la rubia. Todo lo que hacía con Santana era el amor, pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba la latina.

Brittany estaba parada en la calle a las dos de la mañana con mucho frío, y sin saber qué hacer. No conocía a nadie en ese vecindario y no sabía cómo llegar por lo menos a un hotel. Por un momento siento mucho miedo, pero trató de calmarse.

El teléfono celular de la rubia vibró en su mano mientras sonaba: _Britt, Britt contesta el teléfono, puede ser importante o solo el amor de tu vida_Brittany se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, esa era la voz de Santana, lo había grabado hacía unos días atrás.

-¿Hola? – respondió con una voz rasposa.

-Hey, Britt Britt.- a la rubia casi se le cae el celular al piso al escuchar la voz de la latina. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Santy.- exclamó la rubia, sin ocultar su emoción. Alejó el celular de su oído y vio en la pantalla que decía Santana, al parecer no había visto quién la llamaba.

-Pensé que para este momento no me quedrias ver más en tu vida.- Santana sonaba cansada.

-No vi tu número.

-Lo supuse.

-No, quiero decir, _te amo tanto_.- Brittany se tapó la boca, pero ya era muy tarde, ya le había dicho a la latina. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.- San, lo …

-No, eres maravillosa.- respondió la latina.- Yo soy todo un desastre y te dejo en medio de gente que no conoces y tú me dice te amo.-

-Realmente no importa Santana.- respondió Brittany.

-No, si importa.- Santana sonaba un poco más alegre, más viva.- Estoy hecha un desastre, no puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar, Britt.- Brittany asintió.- Pero fue estúpido de mi parte haberte dejado sola, quiero decir puede haber corrido contigo.- trató de bromear la latina.

-Lo sé.- siguió la broma Brittany.

-Te voy a recoger a la casa de Dianna en diez minutos. Estoy en mi carro.- a Brittany se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Te espero, San

-Y por cierto Britt.- Brittany que estaba a punto de colgar, volvió a acercar el celular a su oído cuando oyó la voz de la latina.- Yo _también te amo_.


	11. Brownies y ¿Mamá?

_**Brownies y... ¿Mamá?**_

Brittany no tenía idea de cómo hacer brownies. A la rubia le gustaban bastante, especialmente cuando era invierno y tomabas un café bien caliente juntos con los brownies, la cantidad de azúcar que consumías era imaginable, pero a la rubia le encantaba lo dulce y especialmente el chocolate.

Había visto hacer brownies tantas veces a su abuela, aunque eso había sido hace muchos años y generalmente lo que hacía era comerse el chocolate mientras su abuela no la miraba. Claro, pensó la rubia, necesito chocolate.

Se agachó y buscó entre los cajones de la enorme cocina, no encontró chocolate, ni una pizca. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, vio chocolate en medio de un montón de utensilios de cocina. Después de diez minutos tenía todos los ingredientes.

-No puede ser tan difícil.- se dijo a sí misma mirando con el ceño fruncido a los ingredientes.

Brittany tomó la mantequilla entre sus manos y la sacó de su envoltura, sus dedos se pusieron un poco resbalosos y grasosos, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo chupó. Vio el anillo en su dedo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Santana le había dado ese anillo en Navidad, no estaba muy segura de qué significaba, no creía que irían a casar, pero la rubia pensaba que era un anillo de promesa.

-Ok, no puedo hacer esto.- dijo la rubia frustrada.

Dejó todos los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina y fue a la sala por su laptop. Tendría que averiguar cómo demonios se hacían los brownies. ¿No pudo escoger algo más fácil? Pues la respuesta es no, a la rubia le encantaban los brownies y siempre le gustaba lo difícil, lo que no terminaba de entender, es por eso que estaba con Santana.

Llevó la laptop a la cocina. Entró a google y tipió: "cómo haces brownies" escogió el primer link que apareció, leyó por unos tres minutos la receta y se paró, esta vez dispuesta a preparar los brownies.

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza demasiado y sentía como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente. Se despertó del todo y vio su habitación, estaba en casa, se sintió un poco aliviada. Se sentó al borde de la cama, estaba con un vestido verde de rayas negras. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, se pasó la mano por este y lo sintió pegajoso.<p>

Se paró y fue directo a su espejo y casi gritó del susto. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, el maquillaje estaba corrido y el cabello todo ondulado y esponjado, el vestido estaba totalmente arrugado. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto?

-¡Santana! ¡El desayuno está listo! – una dulce voz llamó desde el primer piso.

Santana frunció el ceño. Una voz muy dulce la acababa de llamar, no era su mamá, esta voz sonaba mucho más joven. Santana abrió los ojos como platos, era, Brittany. Brittany, su novia, a la misma que había dejado abandonada en una fiesta llena de extraños.

No, no quería verla. Luego recordó todo.

Después de haber salido corriendo, caminó por el jardín de Dianna y salió hacia la calle, era ya muy tarde y la calle se veía realmente peligrosa. A pesar de tener la llave de su carro, no lo quiso usar.

Recordaba muy bien que la casa de Dianna quedaba bastante cerca del bosque, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a ir ahí, fue. Caminó como cinco minutos hasta que su cuerpo chocó con un árbol, con su celular alumbró hacia arriba y vio la vieja casita, Santana sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

A pesar del gran temor que tenía, se quitó los tacones y trepó hasta llegar a la casita. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Absolutamente todo.

El cártel que David le había hecho. La mesa con el vino, el colchón en una esquina, las manchas de sangre por todo el lugar. Lo único que no estaba ahí era el cuchillo, por supuesto que no podía estar ahí, era el arma.

Santana se sentó en el colchón, las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro. Le venían horribles recuerdos de ese día. A pesar de que quería salir de esa casita, no tenía dónde ir, no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Rachel le había hecho pasar el peor momento de su vida. Santana tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de dejar de llorar, no tenía que llorar, tenía que vengarse de Rachel. Luego le vino el recuerdo de Quinn riéndose, por más que quería odiarla, era bastante difícil, la rubia le había salvado la vida.

-¡Santanita! – a pesar de sentirse peor que una escoba pisada y usada, sonrió. Brittany estaba abajo, le había hecho el desayuno, por lo menos todavía le quería hablar.

Rápidamente cogió la crema y se la esparció por todo el rostro, quitándose todo el maquillaje. Las ojeras seguían presentes, sacó un poco de su base y se la aplicó exactamente debajo de los ojos. Cogió su cepillo, trató de peinar su cabello, con algo de dificultad lo logró. Fue a su enorme clóset y sacó un short y una camiseta blanca y se la puso.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Se veía mucho mejor. Sonrió una vez más.

* * *

><p>Brittany tuvo que regresar a la cocina porque se le había olvidado el azúcar para el café. Cada vez que miraba el anillo en su dedo (lo cual había pasado muchas veces esta mañana) no dejaba de sonreír como tonta.<p>

Regresó a la mesa principal y puso el azúcar en medio de la mesa. Vio a Santana ya sentada en la mesa y sonriéndole.

-Britt.- susurró la morena. A Brittany los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Santana.- fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

Brittany la miraba con adoración, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera o como si Santana acabara de nacer. Santana se sintió un poco incómoda viendo a Brittany, después de todo ella la había abandonado en la fiesta.

-Britt, en serio lo siento, yo no tengo…- Santana no terminó de hablar.

Brittany le había puesto un brownie en la boca.

-No hables.- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Tomó la taza de café y le agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar.- Lo que hiciste ayer lo entiendo, es difícil para ti.- Santana se pasó el brownie entero, sin masticarlo.

-Britt, eres perfecta.- de pronto la latina comenzó a llorar.- A veces, quisiera ser tan valiente como tú, yo… me siento mal, sabiendo que no puedo aceptar quién soy y lo que más me duele es no poder caminar de tu mano en la calle o besarte en público.- Brittany quiso hablar, pero Santana le gesticuló que no lo hiciera.- Soy tan cobarde. Tengo miedo que me vayas a dejar Brittany, porque de verdad que lo entendería. Hay tantos chicos que les encantaría tenerte de novia y ellos sí podrían decir "Hey, Brittany es mi novia" solo que yo no estoy…-

-Santana basta.- dijo la rubia. – No tienes que decir todo eso, Dios.- Brittany se sentía frustrada, ¿Es que no podía darse cuenta la morena de cuánto la amaba? – Santana López, quiero que me escuches bien, porque yo solo hablo una vez.- Yo no quiero estar con ningún chico o chica o quién demonios sea. Solo te quiero a ti, porque más que mi novia, eres mi mejor amiga.- Santana pasó con dificultad el brownie que tenía en la boca. Tomó un sorbo de café y se lanzó directo a los brazos de Brittany.

Ambas estaban echadas en el piso, tomadas de las manos. Estaban realmente llenas, Brittany había hecho bastantes brownies y la verdad que le habían quedado muy deliciosos. En su mente, Santana, imaginaba vivir con Brittany y que cada desayuno su novia le hiciera brownies.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En brownies.

-¿En brownies? – preguntó la rubia un poco sorprendida.

-Brownies hechos por ti.- respondió la latina, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de la rubia.

- Santana por más que aprecie la idea de hacerte brownies, es un poco raro.- dijo Brittany.

-Es que tú y yo vivimos juntas y todos los días me haces brownies.

-Oh mi Dios, cuéntame más. – dijo Brittany.- ¿Somos muy viejas?

-No Britt.- dijo la latina entre risas.- Tenemos veinticinco años…- dijo la latina.

-Ok, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó la rubia.- Quiero decir, los ingredientes de los brownies no se van a pagar solos, S.- Santana comenzó a reírse.

-Lo sé, Britt.- Santana pensó un rato. – Yo soy una modelo famosa y tu una excelente bailarina.- Brittany frunció el ceño. La latina la miró.- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó la morena.- ¿No puedo ser modelo? – preguntó fingiendo enojo Santana.

-¡No! – respondió rápidamente Brittany. – Quiero decir, tú estarías llena de dinero, pero no creo que quisieras ser una modelo.- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me conoces bien.- respondió Santana. - ¿Pero quieres ser bailarina?–

-Sí, es lo que más quiero.

-La verdad es que creo que quiero ser diseñadora de modas. Amo la moda, la ropa y todo eso.- respondió con sinceridad Santana.

De pronto Brittany soltó la mano de la latina y se sentó correctamente, apoyándose en el sillón. La latina seguía echada en el piso, se dio cuenta que Brittany ya no estaba echada.

-Britt, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la morena.

-¿Te das cuenta que ambas podemos a ir a Hollywood a cumplir nuestros sueños? – a Brittany se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Bueno, claro…- Santana se rascó la cabeza y luego se fue a sentar al costado de Brittany.

-Y nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos…-

Santana se atoró. Comenzó a toser tan fuerte que Brittany se asustó, la rubia comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda a la morena. Después de dos minutos la morena comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

-O no tendremos hijos.- dijo una tímida Brittany.

-Brittany, nunca había pensado en eso.- respondió sinceramente la latina.- Creo que es porque tengo diecisiete años, B- Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Yo siempre he soñado con tener dos hijos.- admitió Brittany.

-Tendremos hijos B, pero cuando estemos listas.- Brittany asintió y besó a Santana.

* * *

><p>Carolina López ingresó a su casa y fue directamente a su sofá. Había tenido un viaje bastante largo, estuvo con su esposo y en varios compromisos sociales que eran importantes para ellos.<p>

-_Antonio._- dijo ella.- _¿Santanita estará aquí?_– dijo la mujer en un perfecto español. Los López, como era de suponerse, hablaban en español en su casa.

- _No creo que esté aquí, está con su amiga…¿Recuerdas?_

-_Sí, pero… tengo tantas ganas de abrazar a mi pequeña._- de pronto Carolina comenzó a sollozar.- _Siento que le hemos fallado, dejarla sola en Navidad y año nuevo._- Antonio se sentó al lado de su esposa, tratando de calmarla.

-_Carol, sabes que lo que hacemos es por ella y además estaba con una amiga._

Carolina asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro. Antonio la abrazó por los hombros y dejo que la mujer apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Se quitó los tacones que la estaban matando y se acurrucó mejor con su esposo.

Antonio pensó que Santana estaría de compras o fuera de casa con su amiga, así que decidió que una siesta en el sillón con su esposa, no sería mala idea. Santana les había mandado un mensaje el día de Navidad preguntando si estaría bien que su mejor amiga Brittany, pasara las vacaciones con ella.

-Oh dios mío Santana.-

Antonio se sentó mejor en el sillón, haciendo que su esposa se cayera en el sillón. Carolina lo miró con enojo y él le gesticulo que hiciera silencio.

-Creo que… creo que Santana trajo un chico a la casa.- respondió el padre algo sonrojado.

-Esa niña no tiene ni respeto por su amiga.- exclamó una horrorizada Carolina.

-¿Te gusta Britt? – esa era la voz de su hija. Pero qué raro nombre del chico. ¿Britt?

Antonio decidió no hacer caso, aunque lo consideraba una gran falta de respeto, tendía que hablar con su hija más tarde. Además, los ruidos habían cesado. Por otro lado, Carolina estaba horrorizada, a pesar de que los ruidos cesaron, ella decidió subir al segundo piso.

* * *

><p>-woow, eso estuvo genial.- murmuró Brittany en los labios de la morena. – Nunca me he sentido tan bien en la vida.- le dijo a su novia y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.<p>

Santana estaba encima de Brittany. Respondió con lujuria al beso, trató de recorrer con su lengua todos los rincones de la boca de la rubia; Brittany tomó de la cintura y pasó sus largas uñas por el perfecto y sudoroso abdomen de la latina.

Después de su desayuno y charla del futuro, las dos habían subido a la habitación de la morena para darse una ducha y luego salir a comprar o tomar algo. Pero entre juegos y cosas habían terminado desnudas en la cama de Santana.

-Britt.- susurró Santana en los labios de la rubia. Con ambas manos tomó el pecho de la rubia en sus manos, lo masajeó, y la rubia comenzó a gemir.

-Oh Dios Santana.- la rubia estaba prácticamente gritando, mientras la morena masajeaba los pechos de su novia frenéticamente. – Te amo, te amo tanto.-

-Yo también.- Santana se movía frenéticamente encima de Brittany. Haciendo una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.- Brittany, dios, me encanta hacerte el amor.-

-Oh dios, sigue moviéndote, más Santana.- exigió Brittany entre gemidos.

Ambas estaban tan perdidas en su mundo que no sintieron cuando una puerta se abrió.

Santana y Brittany seguían en la cama de la morena, sin saber que estaban siendo observadas. El cabecero de la cama chocaba constantemente con la pared y los gemidos eran muy fuertes.

Al principio Carolina pensó que los gemidos eran de chica. Pero seguro estaba alucinando las cosas, al entrar a la habitación de su hija, vio a esta encima de un "muchacho" de gran cabellera rubia.

-_¡SANTANA, DIOS MIO!_- gritó una horrorizada Carolina.

Santana dejó de besar a Brittany. Se le erizó toda la piel, conocía muy bien esa voz. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La voz de su madre. Rápidamente se acomodó al lado de Brittany, tapándose con la sábana. La rubia hizo su cabello hacia atrás, se le pegaba al rostro de lo sudado que estaba.

-_¿Es una chica la que está a tu lado?_-

Carolina no pudo negarlo más. Era una muchacha, una rubia, estaba casi tan petrificada como Santana. La mujer comenzó a sollozar y sin decir más salió de la habitación.


	12. Nobody said it was easy

_** Nobody said it was easy**_

La vida es una constante lucha, desde que nacemos hasta el día en que morimos, y ciertamente si la vida no fuera de esa manera, nuestra existencia sería aburrida. Durante toda nuestra vida tenemos obstáculos que hay que saber superar de la mejor manera.

Este momento en la vida de Santana era una enorme lucha y confesión. Para la morena era el peor día de su vida, no tenía ni idea cómo enfrentar lo que venía. Siempre habría creído que podría llevar una vida llena de secretos, pero todos los momentos en que se ponía a analizar las cosas se daba cuenta que no puedes esconder quién eres realmente el resto de tu vida. Por supuesto, que no le gustaba engañarse, engañar a sus padres, lo que ella más quería era poder ser feliz siendo quién era, sin temor a el qué dirán, pero una sociedad como la nuestra el término igualdad no existe.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – dijo la morena entre sollozos.

Su mamá había entrado a su habitación hacia cinco minutos. Siempre había entrado a su habitación sin llamar a la puerta, era su costumbre, por eso mismo Santana se había acostumbrado a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Pero hacia cinco minutos no había sido como las demás veces, su mamá entraba, Santana renegaba y su mamá volvía a salir enojada. Esta vez su mamá había entrado, había encontrado a la morena teniendo sexo con una chica, y luego su mamá había salido llorando. Ver a su madre llorar, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Tú eres asombrosa.- dijo la rubia. Brittany se puso la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo lo necesario. Se sentó al lado de Santana y entrelazó sus manos.- Sabías que tarde o temprano…-

-Mejor tarde que temprano.- dijo la morena, soltó su mano del agarre de Brittany y volvió a mirar al piso.

Es que simplemente no podía estar pasando lo que más temía. La morena volteó a ver a Brittany. Esa rubia había sido su salvación, desde el primer momento que la vio fue su amiga, la única que tuvo en un colegio lleno de personas superficiales y que no conocía. Brittany siempre había creído en ella, siempre la había apoyado, hasta la había animado a hablar con Quinn el día que su ex fue a verla. La rubia no sonreía, solo miraba a la nada, la morena vio como las lágrimas empezaron a caer de ese perfecto rostro de porcelana. Se sintió culpable.

-Britt…- susurró ella. Se acercó a la rubia y con su pulgar trató de limpiar las lágrimas, pero Brittany apartó su mano.

-Voy a… voy a cambiarme, tomar una caminata por el parque y te dejaré sola para que puedas conversar con tus papás.- Brittany asintió y se paró. La sábana se le resbaló, dejando al descubierto su perfecta anatomía. Recogió su ropa del suelo y se dirigió al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo: - Santana, no les mientas esta vez. Pensé que me amabas lo suficiente como para admitir quién eres, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti.- y cerró la puerta.

Santana lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera sabía que un ser humano era capaz de llorar de tal manera. Brittany tenía razón, no podía volver a decir mentiras, aunque era más que definitivo que si las decía sus padres no le iban a creer. Le dolió que Brittany dijera que no la amaba, porque Santana la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Esto le daba más miedo que aquel día que David la trató matar. Era así de grande su miedo, cuando bajara, no sabía que le iba a esperar, si es que sus padres si quiera le seguirían hablando o pagando el colegio. La morena tomó unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y se los puso, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se hizo una cola de caballo. ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante? Quizá… quizá hubiera sido mucho mejor si David hubiera logrado su cometido tres años atrás.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Salió una llorosa Brittany.

- Me voy.- dijo ella.- Te mandaré un texto para ver en qué momento es adecuado venir y si ellos reaccionan muy mal, me tendré que ir al colegio.- Brittany se acercó a su lado de la cama y recogió su bolso.

-Britt…- murmuró Santana. La morena se subió en la cama, y se quedó arrodillada en medio, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Brittany. La rubia no sonreía, rápidamente se alejó de Santana, saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba sentada en la sala, en el sillón más grande. Contuvo las ganas de llorar ante los recuerdos que le traía ese sillón. No era un sillón más, Santana había estado sentada en ese sillón mirando Barney cuando tenía seis años y se le había salido un diente, entró en desesperación y manchó todo el sillón de sangre. Recordaba también cuando trajo a Alana a su casa, su mejor amiga de cuando tenía diez años, ambas habían estado en ese sillón mirando una película de terror cuando de pronto Alana le había preguntado cómo sería besar chicos, a lo que la morena se había encogido de hombros, no supo cuándo ni cómo pero los labios de su amiga habían estado sobre los suyos; su primer beso había sido en ese sillón también. Se preguntó si es que desde el beso de Alana le habían gustado las chicas. Recordaba también el día de Acción de Gracias que sus papás habían salido porque su madre se sentía realmente mal, la morena se había dormido en el sillón, cuando sus padres llegaron le dijeron a Santana que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita, eso fue a los trece, pero lamentablemente su mamá perdió al bebé. Y el más reciente recuerdo, eran las incontables tardes y noches que había pasado con Brittany ahí, los besos, las caricias, y todo el amor.<p>

Su madre entró al salón y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, después de unos cuantos segundos entró su papá, sentándose al lado de su esposa. Carolina López estaba llorando, seguía llorando, todo lo que quería hacer Santana era abrazar a su madre, calmarla y decirle que no había hecho nada malo, seguí siendo su niñita. Su papá estaba serio, mirándola, juzgándola.

-Santana, creo que sabes porque estás aquí.- la voz de su padre era fría. Santana se estremeció, pero asintió.- No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido.- dijo él. Las lágrimas comenzaron hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de la latina.

-Papá…

-Déjame hablar Santana López.- la morena asintió con miedo.- Nos mentiste.- la mamá de Santana dejó de llorar, pero miró a Santana con decepción.- Te dimos todo, te seguimos dando todo. Simplemente no entiendo en qué momento te fallamos, en qué momento dejó de haber comunicación entre nosotros…

-Es mi culpa.- dijo de pronto Carolina.- Yo… yo debí ser una figura frecuente en su vida. – dijo su mamá entre sollozos.

El miedo que inicialmente había sentido estaba desapareciendo mientras los escuchaba hablar, el miedo inicial estaba dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento, la rubia pura. Todo lo que decían no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-Yo no entiendo cómo puedes escoger ser… eso. No es normal, simplemente no es normal.- dijo su padre.

Santana frunció el ceño. ¿Escoger? ¿Quién demonios habló de escoger algo? ¿Acaso tienes la opción de escoger una vida llena de rechazo, humillación y discriminación? ¿Qué ser humano racional escogería algo así?

- Yo no escogí esto.- dijo Santana en un murmuro, lleno de ira.

-Cuida tu tono conmigo.- respondió su padre.- No estás en condiciones de hablar de esa manera. ¿Por qué no eres como todas las muchachitas de tu edad y sales con chicos? – la mamá de Santana se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Soy normal. Soy yo papá, nada ha cambiado- aseguró entre sollozos la morena.

Su papá negó y se volvió a sentar al lado de su madre.

El rostro de la rubia vino a su mente. Todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, con el amor de su vida. Los besos, las caricias, los roces, los toques, el amor. Brittany diciéndole que la amaba. No estaba mal, no era su culpa que no lo entendieran. Santana daría todo porque la gente comprendiera su amor por Brittany.

- Yo no escogí esto.- volvió a repetir.- Nadie puede escoger una vida dónde es discriminado y llamado anormal solo porque se enamoró de una persona de su mismo sexo. No escoges a quién amar, no puedes controlar eso. No importa quién te gusta, lo que importa es a quién amas.- Santana asintió mientras decía su pequeño discurso. Su papá quiso interrumpirla pero Santana siguió: - Mentí. Y no estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, pero ahora no estoy dispuesta de volver a mentir. Yo amo a Brittany, mamá, hubiera querido que la conocieras de otra manera. Soy normal, soy su Santanita.- dijo ella, algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Santana lo que nos dices no es normal, cariño- dijo su madre levantando un poco la voz.- Podemos buscar ayuda, seguro estás…

-¡No puedo creer lo que me dices!- gritó indignada la morena.- Mamá, yo no estoy enferma. Yo soy la misma persona que conoces, la misma persona que amas…- Santana se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y puso su rostro entre sus manos.- Soy yo…

-Las cosas van a cambiar contigo.- dijo su padre.

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero yo jamás y escuchen bien JAMÁS voy a dejar de amar a Brittany Susan Pierce.- gritó con furia la morena.

-Vas a seguir yendo al internado. Voy a seguir pagando por tus estudios, aunque no debería.- dijo su padre en un tono muy serio.- Pero no vas a volver a pisar esta casa Santana, nunca. Yo te voy a dar todo lo que necesitas para volverte una profesional, con el único fin que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.- su papá salió de la habitación.

-Antonio…- se quejó la mujer.- ¡Antonio es nuestra hija! – gritó con desesperación. Santana miraba a su mamá y su papá, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se paró y se acercó hasta dónde estaba su papá.

-Carolina, es lo mejor y te callas, porque tú fuiste la primera en armar lío. Al menos acepta esto o la dejo sin estudios.- Carolina asintió, dolida.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? – Gritó una desesperada Santana.- Qué gran hombre eres. Papá, ¡Soy tu pequeña, tu Santanita! – además de las gotas que se resbalaban por su rostro, sintió la fuerza de una mano impactar con su rostro. Al abrir los ojos no podía creer que su papá le había dado una bofetada.

- Tú no eres nada de eso. Desde este momento yo no tengo hija. Ahora recoge tus cosas y las de tu amiga y lárguense de mi casa.-

* * *

><p>-¡Santana! – gritó la rubia.<p>

Corrió a los brazos de la latina y la abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Santana puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y lloró todo lo que le quedaba por llorar. Con Brittany no tenía que hacerse la dura, podía ser vulnerable también. Brittany murmura te amo muchas veces mientras le daba besos en su cabeza.

Brittany había salido de la casa de los López bajo la atenta mirada llena de desprecio de Carolina López. Se sentía mal, la morena no podía aceptar quién era realmente y por ende tampoco podía admitir el amor que sentía por Brittany. La rubia se sintió muy mal, dejó a Santana enfrentar sus problemas. Paseó por todo el parque, sintiéndose miserable a todo momento. Cuando creyó que no podría pasar más tiempo, su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

_Ha salido peor de lo que creí. Básicamente no soy su hija y nos vamos las dos hoy al colegio. Es horrible. – Santana_

-No puedo creerlo Britt.- murmuró Santana en el cuello de la rubia.- Me han dicho que no soy su hija.- Santana tomó aire.- Pude ver el dolor en el rostro de mi mamá, no estaba de acuerdo, pero de todas maneras siguió la indicación.- se separaron y se miraron intensamente, Brittany tomó la mano de Santana y la ayudó a sentarse en una banca.- Me pagarán los estudios, pero nada más, no tengo permitido verlos nunca más.- Brittany comenzó a llorar, algo que la morena se dio cuenta.- Hey Britt, no llores…-

-No puedo creerlo, se supone que los padres tienen que amar a sus hijos sin importar el qué.- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Santana.

-Supongo que no siempre es así.- murmuró Santana.- De todas maneras tengo que seguir con mi vida y demostrarles que puedo llegar lejos y se arrepentirán por lo que me han dicho.- el pecho de Santana subía y bajaba rápidamente, consecuencia de sus sollozos.

-Más que nada tienes que seguir con tu vida por ti, no por otras personas. Tienes que demostrarte a ti que eres capaz de cosas maravillosas.- Brittany le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la morena. – Yo creo en ti, Santana.-

Santana miró con adoración a la chica que tenía a su costado. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien cómo Brittany existiera en un mundo lleno de porquería. Era suya, esa muchacha maravillosa era su novia. Santana siguió mirando a Brittany, se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Sintió gotas de agua caer encima de ambas, había empezado a llover. La morena se separó de la rubia para juntar sus labios y sellar su amor en un beso bajo la lluvia.

-De todas maneras, puedes venir a vivir conmigo en mi casa…-

-¿En qué cuarto?

-En mi cuarto, sería nuestro cuarto.- Brittany le guiñó el ojo.

-Hmmm me gusta esa idea, Britt.- Santana asintió y volvió a besar a Brittany.- Te amo.- dijo en sus labios.


	13. Life goes on

_**Life goes on**_

-Lo estás haciendo mal, Britt.- Lindsay Pierce le dijo a su hija mirándola apretar todos los botones del microondas a la vez. Brittany la miró encogiéndose de hombros.- Déjame hacerlo.- le dijo su mamá.  
>Brittany hizo un gesto y se hizo a un lado. No le gustaba pelear con su mamá, además siempre se enojaba de todo. La rubia nunca había tenido una buena relación con sus padres, es más ni siquiera tenía una relación con sus padres.<p>

-Britt.- dijo su mamá.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que tu amiga no tiene dónde quedarse? – preguntó Lindsay. Brittany mordió su labio inferior. No sabía que responderle, quizá si decía la verdad la rubia también terminaría sin casa. Pero sabiendo que su mamá nunca se ocupaba de sus hijas, decidió responder con la verdad.

-Bueno…

-¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso? – preguntó su mamá mirando el anillo en la mano de la rubia. Brittany frunció el ceño y luego vio en la dirección que estaba viendo su mamá. La rubia sonrió.

-No es de compromiso.- afirmó Brittany.- Este anillo me lo dio Santana, mamá. Fue echada de su casa por que ehmmm le gustan las chicas. – la rubia miró a su mamá. Estudio el rostro de su mamá por un momento, se veía confundida, pero por lo menos no estaba gritando.- Santana es mi novia.- lo último lo dijo con seguridad y mirando directo a los ojos de su progenitora.

Lindsay no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a su hija. Dejó el plato que tenía entre las manos en la mesa y puso sus manos en sus caderas. ¿Tanto se estaba perdiendo de la vida de Brittany? Ni siquiera sabía si había salido algún chico. Vio con la seguridad que su hija le había confesado todo, pero ahora los ojos de Brittany estaban reflejando miedo.

-Mamá por favor no nos eches tú también. – dijo en una súplica la rubia.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Brittany la miró confundida.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas? – aclaró su mamá.

- Casi cuatro meses.- respondió la rubia orgullosamente.

-¿Entonces planean en quedarse hasta que empiecen las clases? – preguntó la mujer.

-Sí.- respondió la rubia. – Mamá… ¿Esto te haciendo sentir incómoda? –

-No lo sé Brittany.- respondió su madre con sinceridad.- Yo pensé que tendrías novios o no sé. – su madre se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá jamás he tenido un novio. Yo solo sé que amo a Santana.-

-Está bien.- respondió Lindsay quitándose el delantal que llevaba.- Tu hermana se sigue quedando con tu tía. Tú y Santana pueden quedarse en la casa, pero duermen en cuartos separados.- Brittany sonrió. – Ahora me voy, mi vuelo sale en dos horas. Te quiero cariño.- Lindsay le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, para luego irse hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Brittany se quedó parada en medio de la cocina, limpió algunas lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro. Sabía que a su mamá no le iba a importar demasiado, pero le hubiera gustado que la felicitara o algo. Esto era lo que siempre obtenía. Sus padres vivían sus vidas y sus hijas vivían otras vidas. Era por eso que ella y su hermana estudiaban en internados, así había sido desde que la rubia tenía memoria.

A Brittany le había costado mucho hacer que Santana fuera a su casa. La rubia le había contado de las vacaciones que había pasado el año anterior en el internado, no habían sido las mejores. Santana optó por que se quedarán en su carro, al fin y al cabo solo quedaba cuatro días para volver al colegio.

Brittany llevó el plato de comida a la enorme mesa en la sala. Lo puso en la cabecera y puso los cubiertos y el agua, se sintió como un ama de casa, la rubia sonrió. A Brittany siempre le había fascinado la idea de casarse, y eso no iba a cambiar. Estaba segura que el apellido López lo iba a llevar, solo había que esperar.

-Me relajé tanto en esa tina.- dijo de pronto una voz que la rubia conocía muy bien.

Santana miró con adoración a Brittany, su rubia estaba sonriéndole y haciéndole señas para que se sentara en la mesa. La morena bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tenía mucha hambre y quería abrazar a Brittany. Estaba sorprendida por la enorme casa de Brittany, a la morena nunca le había faltado nada mientras vivía con sus padres, pero no era como que tuvieran tanto dinero.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Brittany le jaló la silla para que se sentara, sin dejar de sonreír. Santana estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos y la besó con mucha pasión. Brittany puso los brazos alrededor de la morena y profundizó el beso. Santana estaba comiendo la boca de la rubia y no era como que Brittany se fuera a quejar.

La rubia no podía mantener quietas sus manos. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Santana, debajo de su camiseta. La latina sonrió en el beso y se alejó de la rubia, necesitaba aire, sus frentes se juntaron y se miraron directo en los ojos. Los marrones chocolate se unieron con los azules mar. La latina empezó a besar el cuello de Brittany, haciendo que esta comenzará a reírse. Brittany volvió a meter sus manos dentro de la camiseta de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla.

-La ropa molesta.- le dijo la rubia a la morena en el oído. Santana asintió.

Brittany, con la ayuda de Santana, quitó la camiseta de la morena, dejando a la latina solo con el brasier y su jean. La latina puso sus manos en las caderas de Brittany y juntó más sus cuerpos. La rubia tomó los pechos de su novia sobre el brasier, Santana comenzó a gemir. La latina metió sus manos debajo del polo de la rubia, tocando su perfecto abdomen. Santana se agachó un poco y comenzó a besar el abdomen de su rubia. Brittany echó la cabeza atrás, y decidió que la tela del brasier era demasiado molesta, así que le quitó el brasier a la latina.

Santana volvió a ponerse a la altura de Brittany y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue más corto. Brittany sintió como su novia desabrochó el botón de su pantalón. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que estaban en medio de su sala y Santana debería estar almorzando.

-S…- murmuró Brittany en los labios de su novia.- Santana tienes que comer y no vamos a hacer esto en mi sala.-

La rubia se alejó de la morena, volviéndose a abrochar el jean y acomodándose su polo. Se agachó para encontrar el brasier de Santana debajo de la mesa, se lo pasó a la morena. Santana lo recibió y se lo puso tan rápido como pudo, buscó su camiseta con la mirada y la vio en la silla. La morena se acomodó el húmedo cabello y se sentó.

-¿Tu mamá? – preguntó Santana.

-Se fue.- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros.- Como siempre.- la rubia luchó contra las ganas que tenía por llorar en ese preciso momento.

-Britt… ¿Le dijiste? – preguntó la morena, llevándose un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-Sí.- Brittany suspiró. La morena dejó de comer, un poco preocupada.- Nos podemos quedar hasta que empiece el colegio y no podemos dormir juntas.-

-Sabes qué si podemos dormir juntas, digo, tu mamá no está aquí.- respondió Santana. Brittany sonrió.- Pero… ¿Qué dijo sobre nosotras?-

-Oh.- Brittany miró a Santana, y le sonrió.- No estuvo asustada o cualquier otra cosa. Creo que solo le sorprendió. Pero no me juzgó ni nada.-

-Qué bueno que tus padres no te juzguen.- Santana se tomó de golpe toda el agua que había en el vaso. De pronto ya no tenía hambre. El tema de sus padres era uno que no le gustaba tocar.- Creo que… ya no tengo hambre.-

Brittany miró a Santana por un momento. La latina tomó la servilleta y se limpió la boca, la dobló y le dejó al lado del plato. Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Brittany no le gustaba verla llorar, le partía el corazón. La rubia se paró de su silla y fue hasta dónde Santana. La latina la miró, primero se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

-Esto apesta.- dijo la morena.- ¿Porqué mis papás tienen que desaparecer de mi vida? – Brittany no sabía que decir, así que optó por quedarse en silencio.- Quiero a mis papás, quiero que sean parte de mi vida.- confesó la morena entre lágrimas.- Quiero que estén el día que me case, quiero que estén cuando me gradué del colegio y la universidad, quiero que estén cuando sus nietos nazcan.- Brittany la miró con adoración y pena.

Brittany se sentó en las piernas de la morena. Santana se sorprendió, pero sonrió de una manera triste. Brittany se sentó dando la espalda al resto de la mesa y enfrente de Santana. Juntó sus frentes y le murmuró un 'te amo'. Santana esta vez sonrió de verdad y la abrazó, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten. Brittany besó a la morena rápidamente y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Santana.

-Yo estoy aquí para ti San.- murmuró la rubia.- Sé que es difícil sin ellos. Pero al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra.- Santana asintió. Una lágrima cayó en el rostro de Brittany.- Odio cuando lloras.- Brittany se sentó bien, mirando a su novia. Limpió las lágrimas de Santana con sus propias manos y le dio besos en sus ojos.

- Hay veces que no puedo creer que un ser tan perfecto como tú exista.- dijo la morena con sinceridad. Brittany solo sonrió.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

Estaban abrazadas como siempre solían hacerlo. Pero esta vez se sentía distinto, todo el amor que se tenía la una por la otra estaba en ese abrazo. Santana sentía como que su relación había pasado a otro nivel. Solo necesitaban un mínimo roce para sentir todo ese amor.

Santana puso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa en el mundo. La morena nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, nunca había sentido como si alguien fuera su universo entero. Pero le gustaba.

-Hey.- dijo de pronto la rubia. - ¿Con quién planeas casarte? – preguntó tímidamente Brittany.

-Con una chica llamada Brittany. No sé si la conoces…- Brittany sonrió.

-Creo que si la conozco y ella también quiere casarse contigo.- aseguró la rubia.- Santana…

-Dime amor…

- Tú no querías tener hijos. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Tú.- respondió la latina.- Yo quiero tener hijos contigo Britt. Quiero que sean tan lindos como tú y especialmente quiero tener hijos con la persona que voy a amar el resto de mi vida.- confesó Santana.


	14. Little secret is out!

_Bueno esto es hasta donde tengo el fic. Tengo grandes planes para este fic, prometo actualizar todos los fin de semana y mañana subiré un one shot explicando lo sucedido entre Santana y David, graaciaas :D_**  
><strong>

**Little secret is OUT!**

El Sol empezaba a hacerse presente en aquella mañana primaveral. No era un enorme Sol, esplendoroso o majestuoso como el de verano, pero simplemente se estaba haciendo presente. La nieve había comenzado a derretirse un mes atrás y Abril había comenzado.

En una cama de cierto internado dos almas y dos cuerpos se hacían uno solo. Dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas por siempre. Una rubia y una morocha se decían 'Te amo' muchas veces, tantas como podían. Sellaban sus labios como una promesa, la promesa era estar juntas por siempre.

-Britt.- dijo una morena mirando a los ojos azules que tanto amaba. – Buenos días.- la latina depositó un suave beso en la frente de su novia.

-¿Qué es hoy? – preguntó un tanto desconcertada la rubia.

-sábado.- sonrió la morena.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por la ciudad? – ofreció la rubia.

-Quiero, pero hoy tenemos que ir a la reunión del coro.- le recordó Santana. La rubia puso un lindo puchero y suspiró. Rápidamente la morena le robó un beso.- Será un rato y después haremos lo que quieras.- Brittany sonrió.

Después de los maravillosos días que habían compartido en la casa de Brittany, sus vacaciones terminaron. Estuvieron presentes a las cinco de la mañana en el internado aquella fría mañana de febrero. Se habían dado muchos besos en los corredores antes de que cada una fuera a su respectiva habitación.

Una de las compañeras de cuarto de la rubia había sido retirada del internado porque se mudaba a Rusia. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Santana se había mudado a la habitación de Brittany. Solo eran tres: Santana, Brittany y una Sharon que prácticamente nunca estaba en la habitación.

En Marzo Sharon fue cambiada a una habitación del primer piso por cuestiones de salud. La habitación era totalmente de Santana y Brittany. Había juntando sus camas, para dormir juntas y tener más espacio. Claro, cuando algún profesor o personal venía a la habitación las separaban. Nadie sabía de su relación, solo sabían que eran las mejores amigas. Y Santana, aún no estaba totalmente preparada para que supieran de lo suyo.

-¿Brittany, dónde tiraste mi brasier? – preguntó la morena recogiendo las prendas de vestir que yacían en el piso.

La morena estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, recolectando la ropa de ambas que había terminado en el piso, resultado de una noche de pasión. No recibió respuesta de la rubia porque ya había entrado a bañarse. Santana encontró su adorado brasier púrpura debajo de su mochila. Lo cogió y se lo puso rápidamente. Sintió una punzada en su hombro y se lo tocó. Pudo apreciar la marca de unos dientes en su hombro izquierdo. Perfecto, Brittany le había dejado una marca.

Sabiendo que su novia tardaba una hora en ducharse, tranquilamente empezó a tender las dos camas y a ordenar la ropa. Sacó unos jeans y su polo de 'Team Brittana' que la rubia le había regalado en Marzo y los colocó encima de la cama. Ya muchas las habían visto salir con ese polo y pensaban que solo se trataba de una amistad.

-¿Encontraste tu brasier, cielo? – preguntó una dulce Brittany con el pelo mojado. Santana se mordió el labio inferior y trató de no presionar a Brittany contra la pared y besarla hasta que se cansara. -¿San? – la rubia movió las manos en frente de su novia.

-Es que… me encanta verte en una diminuta toalla y el pelo mojado.- Brittany se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y le sonrió a la morena.- Y oh dios, me dan ganas de…-

Brittany besó a la latina, mordiéndole los labios fuertemente. Santana no se quejó en absoluto, a veces la rubia era realmente tosca, pero eso la calentaba. La rubia tomó la mano derecha de la latina, sin dejar de besarla, y la introdujo debajo de la pequeña toalla que estaba usando. Santana abrió los ojos como platos, pero dejó que su novia la guiara. Tocó la parte más íntima de Brittany. En ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Demonios.- murmuró Brittany en los labios de Santana.

Santana quitó la mano debajo de la toalla y se fue directo al baño. Cerró la puerta y trató de tranquilizarse. Los juegos y coqueteos de Brittany a veces eran demasiado. Escuchó cómo Brittany y la persona que hubiese tocado la puerta conversaban animadamente.

-¿San? – la morena escuchó la voz de su novia y detuvo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. – Era la Señorita Shelby, nos quiere ya en la sala de coro.- anunció la rubia.

* * *

><p>-De todas maneras yo tengo que cantar el solo.- Santana rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por Beth. Se había llegado a acostumbrar a los comentarios de esa chica, era algo así como una Rachel Berry, solo que egocéntrica, no malvada.<p>

-Por supuesto, tienes una hermosa voz.- Katherine como siempre, apoyando a Beth en todas las cosas que decía. Era algo así como su sombra.

-Aprecio que tengas entusiasmo Beth.- dijo Shelby.- Ahora, las regionales serán en poco tiempo y quiero que TODAS participen.- dijo la profesora mirando a Beth.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que patear los traseros de New Directions.- dijo Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Así se habla Santana.- dijo Ashley chocando los cinco con la morena.

-Me gusta el espíritu competitivo Santana, pero todo con calma.- Shelby jaló una silla y se sentó en esta. Miraba a todas sus alumnas con una sonrisa.- Brittany y Santana.- ambas dejaron de hablarse en susurros para mirar a su profesora.- Desde que cantaron Me against the music, he pensado que hacen un dueto fenomenal.- exclamó Shelby. Beth rodó los ojos.

-Somos el dúo más sexy.- Brittany miró a Santana y le extendió su meñique, la morena tomó el dedo de Brittany entre el suyo.

-Por supuesto Brittany.- dijo Shelby asintiendo.- Y es lo que necesitamos. Quiero que las dos hagan un dúo en las Regionales.-

Santana abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando había estado en New Directions solo había tenido un solo: Valerie, le encantó sentir el centro de atención por una vez y que no todo se revolviera en Rachel. Ahora, Shelby le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener un dueto con Brittany. En otra ocasión, Santana hubiera dicho que ella era mucho mejor y necesitaba un solo, pero era Brittany con la que iba a cantar.

-¿Oíste eso San? ¡Vamos a cantar juntas! – dijo con alegría la rubia mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su silla.  
>Shelby sonrió sinceramente ante el comentario de su rubia alumna. Le tenía un cariño especial a Brittany. La había conocido desde muy pequeña y sabía que no la trataban bien en el colegio. Hasta que llegó Santana.<p>

Parecía que ahora todo en el mundo de Brittany era aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y carácter fuerte. Pero, Shelby se daba cuenta como Santana no era así con Brittany, su rostro cambiaba cuando veía a la rubia. Shelby sabía que no había amor más puro como lo sentían esas dos. Además, en una de sus guardias nocturnas, la profesora las había visto besarse y solo sonrío, feliz de que Brittany hubiera encontrado a su media naranja.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.- dijo la profesora recogiendo su bolso y acomodando su cabello.- Santana, Brittany piensen en que puedan cantar.- Shelby les guiñó un ojo y luego se dirigió a las demás.- Hablaremos de este tema el lunes. Necesitamos un solo.- Beth sonrió ante esto.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba muy emocionada con la idea de cantar y que fuera con Santana lo hacía simplemente perfecto. Desde que entró al coro le hicieron la vida un infierno y nunca llegaba a nada más que bailar en el fondo o a veces cantar dos líneas. Tener esta oportunidad significaba mucho para ella, quería expresar su amor por Santana mediante una canción. Pero no estaba segura si la morena quería eso.<p>

-¿Y qué canción quieres que cantemos, San? – preguntó la rubia, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que las embargaba.

Santana frunció el ceño. Sinceramente no había pensado en eso, solo estaba pensando que tenía que ver a Rachel y a Quinn y a todos los de New Directions, no le traían recuerdos gratos. La morena dejó de tomar su vaso de coca cola y miró a la rubia que tenía sentada enfrente mirándola directamente, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Has escuchado la nueva canción de Rihanna? – fue lo primero que preguntó la latina.

Brittany negó. Santana, rápidamente sacó su ipod del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó la canción. Se sentó al lado de su novia y colocó uno de los auriculares en el oído de la rubia. La música comenzó a sonar.

-Páralo.- dijo Brittany de pronto. La latina la miró confundida pero hizo lo que le pedía su novia. – Cántame.- dijo la rubia sonriendo y de una manera demandante.

Santana mordió su labio inferior, clara muestra de nerviosismo. Desde que había dejado New Directions no tenía ganas de cantar. Solo había cantado con Brittany 'me against the music', ya no tenía el hábito de cantar tan frecuentemente.

- Cántame San.- volvió a repetir la rubia. Esta vez haciendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-_We found love in a hopeless place._- repitió Santana tantas veces como la canción. Estaba cantando en el oído de la rubia. – _Shine a light trough an open door_.- cantó la morena lo más bajito que podía. Los ojos de Britt se iluminaron.- _Love and life I will divide._- Santana se encontró con el rostro de Brittany. La morena le robó un beso.- _Turn away cause I need you more._- fue lo último que cantó la latina.

-¿Por qué dejas de cantar?

-Te dije que no me miraras porque solo me haces necesitarte más.- recitó Santana las mismas palabras de la canción.

-¿Enserio? – Brittany puso una cara de confusión y tristeza.

-Britt, no.- Santana soltó una carcajada.- Es de la canción. No me importa cuánto te necesite quiero que siempre… siempre estés conmigo.- dijo la morena tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas, sonriendo.

La rubia asintió y se acercó hasta el rostro de Santana. Estaban a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se rocen. Santana rápidamente se separó y miró a todas las presentes en el jardín. Le hizo un gesto a Brittany para que se alejara.

-¿Por qué no?

-No estoy lista, Britt.- respondió Santana.

-Quiero que cantemos 'I love you'-

-¿Esa canción es de Avril Lavigne, no? – Brittany asintió.- Britt, son las regionales y no podemos cantar algo tan… explícito. Vamos a quedar como dos… lesbianas.-

-¿No es eso lo qué somos? – preguntó una frustrada Brittany.

-Claro, pero…- Santana no pudo terminar la oración porque la rubia le había robado un beso. En ese momento la morena no pensó en nada. Solo en esos labios tan suaves. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Brittany y esta colocó sus manos en el cuello de la latina. El beso se volvió pasional.

-¿Fue difícil? – preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-No sabía que te gustaban las chicas.- Santana y Brittany voltearon para ver a Katherine y Beth paradas con una cara de espanto.- Debemos tener cuidado cuando nos cambiemos en los vestidores.- Beth asintió.- Lesbianas.- dijo Katherine con desprecio.


	15. The Reason

_Holaaa, dije que actualizaría el fin de semana, pero mañana es feriado así que me he dado un tiempo :D No todo en este fic iba a ser felicidad y no me odien, esto era necesario, más adelante sabrán por qué. Ya saben, los comentarios me hacen feliz._**  
><strong>

**The Reason**

_Hola San, ¿vamos a desayunar? – B_

_¿Por qué me mandas mensajes cuándo estamos en la misma habitación? – S_

_Oh no, estoy en la cafetería.- B_

_No quiero salir de este cuarto en cien años.- S_

_Pero San, debes tener hambre.- B_

Brittany esperó por el mensaje de Santana como diez minutos. Tomó su café y decidió que mejor sería llevar la comida de Santana a su cuarto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de guardar su celular en su bolso, este sonó con la muy conocida melodía de Single ladies.

-¿Santana? – dijo Brittany feliz.

-Britt, no iré a clases.- la rubia frunció el ceño.- No saldré de este cuarto.-

-¿San, qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundida la muchacha de los ojos azules.- En cinco minutos empieza Lenguaje.- dijo Brittany mirando su reloj.

-No voy a ir, Brittany.- esta vez la rubia dejó su bolso en la mesa y frunció el ceño, no recordaba la última vez que Santana la había llamando por su nombre completo.- Cuando terminé la clase podemos hablar.- y la morena colgó.

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany entró en el salón todas las chicas la miraban y cuando la rubia iba pasando los murmullos se hacían presentes. En realidad a Brittany no le molestaba, había pasado toda su vida por eso. Pero no entendía esta vez por qué pasaba eso.<p>

La rubia vio un asiento vacío al final y se sentó junto a una muchacha que parecía ser la única que no la estaba mirando o susurrando. Brittany dejó su bolso en el piso y sacó su libro y cuaderno. Levantó la vista y vio como la seguían mirando. Se encogió de hombros y se recostó encima de la carpeta.

-¿Brittany?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la de ojos azules a la muchacha sentada a su lado.

-Yo sé que está pasando.-

-Qué bueno Ash, porque quiero saber qué demonios pasa. ¿Por qué me miran así?-

- Katherine y Beth dijeron que te vieron a ti y a Santana besándose en el jardín.- a la rubia se le cayó el lapicero que tenía en sus manos.- Britt, no les hagas caso, sabes que siempre les gusta inventar cosas.-

Brittany se congeló. No dijo absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo es qué se había olvidado de eso? ¿Era por eso que Santana no quería salir de su habitación? Pero creía que Santana ya había superado el miedo.

-Ash.- la muchacha levantó la vista.- Eso… eso que dijeron es verdad.- murmuró Brittany.

-¡No mientas! – dijo al borde de los gritos Ashley.

-No miento. ¿Tan mal está que ame a Santana tanto? – Brittany puso su clásica carita de tristeza. Ashley frunció el ceño, era tan extraño que la rubia no estuviera sonriendo.

-No.- respondió.- No está mal, Britt. Es la sociedad la que está mal, yo las voy a apoyar en todo.- Ashley tomó la mano de la rubia y la apretó con cariño. Brittany le susurró un "gracias"

-Oh, Brittany y Ashley. – Escucharon las muchachas, era la voz de Beth.- ¿Qué pasó con Santana, Brittany? ¿Te cansaste tan rápido? – y todo el salón estalló en carcajadas.

Brittany recogió su bolso del piso y volvió a guardar sus pertenencias con mucha rapidez e ira. Le dijo un nos vemos con los labios a Ashley y le dirigió una mirada fría a Beth, la cual solo se reía. La rubia pasó al lado de la profesora de Lenguaje, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a Santana parada al lado de la ventana con un cigarro entre sus manos. La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado en la mañana. Las camas deshechas y la ropa esparcida por el piso. Santana estaba con su pijama y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Veía como los hombros de la latina subían y bajaban, la latina estaba llorando.<p>

Brittany tiró su mochila y se quitó la casaca del uniforme y se quedó en su blusa y su falda. Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Es que no entendía porque a todos les parecía malo que amara a Santana. La rubia abrazó a la morena por la cintura y puso su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Santana. La latina se dio cuenta al instante y se alejó. Brittany se quedó confundida.

-No, Brittany.- murmuró Santana.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Por qué no estás en Lenguaje? – preguntó casualmente la latina limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.- No esperaba que vinieras…

-Las chicas se están comportando raro y Beth me hizo enojar.-

-¿Y sabes por qué está pasando todo esto? – preguntó la latina. Brittany negó.- Demonios, lo sabes.- a Brittany le asustó un poco la actitud de su novia.

-No me hables así San.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable si fue tu idea todo lo de "amor en público? – dijo Santana haciendo comillas en la última frase.

-No entiendo.-

-Sí, si entiendes.- Santana se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con una mano y miró a Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos.- No es fácil. Mis padres me echaron de la casa y… y Berry hizo que todo el colegio me odiara.- la latina estaba hablando entre sollozos, apenas se le entendía.

-Santana, sabes que no puedes esconder quién eres.-

-Qué bueno porque tú si puedas.- Santana le dio una calada a su cigarro.- Yo no puedo, no sabes cómo de horrible fue hace un año. No sabes todas las noches en que me iba a dormir asustada o llorando. Yo no puedo soportar sus miradas, todas juzgándome porque no soy como ellos quieren que sea.- gritó la latina. Brittany se acercó a ella a abrazarla pero Santana la alejó.

-Estoy aquí contigo.- murmuró la rubia.

-Eso… eso no es suficiente.- al momento que lo dijo Santana se arrepintió. Brittany simplemente había estado parada escuchando a Santana, pero ahora estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Santana ya no la amaba?

-¿No es suficiente mi amor? – Dijo Brittany entre sollozos.- Tú… tu me dijiste que me amabas, Santana.-

-Te amo.-

-Si me amarás serías lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara.-

-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO.-

-No es necesario que me grites, entiendo.- y Brittany salió de la habitación, sin decir más.

* * *

><p>La sala de coro estaba frígida como siempre. Era el salón más frío de toda la escuela, a pesar que ya hacía algo de calor en esa sala estaba haciendo un frío que te congelaba. Casi nunca llegaba el verano.<p>

Cuando la rubia llegó vio a sus compañeras ya sentadas en los mismos sitios de siempre. Todas conversaban, planes del fin de semana, cuántos chicos había conocido, lo de siempre. La rubia sonrió con ironía, ellas estaban tan ajenas a lo qué pasaba por la mente de Brittany. A cómo se sentía su corazón. Luego de buscar una silla, la vio. Estaba sentada en una silla totalmente apartada de todas, tenía ojeras y los hinchados y rojos. Santana lucía sin vida.

Brittany se fue al jardín después de la pelea que tuvo con Santana. Pasó la mayoría del día ahí. Llorando y llorando y solo a veces dejaba de llorar para escuchar las conversaciones de las otras alumnas. No fue a ninguna de sus clases y a veces podía ver a Santana mirarla desde la ventana de su habitación. Se habían sostenido la mirada; ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia sentía cómo si su corazón se hubiera roto en pedazos.

-Hola chicas.- Brittany rápidamente tomó asiento al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Jamás la había visto.- Bueno, les dije que las regionales están realmente cerca y tenemos que escoger quién cantará el solo!- Beth rápidamente alzó la mano, sonriendo.- No, Beth haremos una competencia justa.- Shelby miró que Santana estaba levantando la mano.-¿Santana?

-¿Puedo cantar una canción? – la voz de Santana era apenas un susurro. Shelby simplemente asintió.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
><em>_There's many thing I wish I didn't do__  
><em>_But I continue learning__  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you__  
><em>_And so I have to say before I go__  
><em>_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
><em>_It's something I must live with everyday__  
><em>_And all the pain I put you through__  
><em>_I wish I could take it all away__  
><em>_And be the one who catches all your tears__  
><em>_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person__  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you__  
><em>_And so I have to say before I go__  
><em>_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show__  
><em>_A side of me you didn't know__  
><em>_A reason for all that I do__  
><em>_And the reason is you_

Santana terminó de cantar y miró a Brittany con tal intensidad que todas voltearon a mirar a la rubia. La latina estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y limpiando algunas de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Todo lo que había cantando lo sentía, quería que Brittany la perdonara. Brittany estaba sentada mirando a todas y luego miró a Santana. La rubia se paró de su silla y se acercó hasta la morena. Santana sonrió.

Pero justo cuando Santana la iba a abrazar, la rubia se alejó y dijo: _Señorita Shelby, creo que tendrá que encontrar una pareja de dueto para Santana, yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo._


	16. But it's over now

**__**_Hola! Creo que no demoré mucho. Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, es como mi hijo! Me agrada que les guste y quizá estos capítulos sean dramáticos pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios o simplemente lo leen, los que lo tienen como alerta o favoritos, millones de gracias. Les dejo mi twitter en caso de qué me quieran hacer preguntas acerca del fic o simplemente hablar ^^ iheartrivergron COMENTARIOS = VIDA._

**_But it's over now_**

-Sus exámenes están terribles.- la mujer paseaba por todo el salón mientras les decía a sus alumnas, calmadamente, que probablemente muchas de ellas no pasarían el curso. La mujer tomó un sorbo de su café y continúo.- Creo que las vacaciones les hacen mal. En fin no quiero que me de otro dolor de cabeza.- La Señorita Chang hizo una seña a dos muchachas sentadas en la primera fila y les entregó los exámenes. – Y… Señorita Pierce, a la próxima vez no ponga una cara feliz y un no sé al costado. No me parece gracioso.- Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

La rubia frunció el ceño. A ella no le parecía gracioso. No entendía la mayoría de los cursos, pero siempre en letras la había tenido mejor. Cada vez que miraba a la Señorita Chang le daba muchos nervios y se nublaba por completo. Siempre recordaba su primer año en el internado y lo mal que le fue en la primera clase de álgebra de la Señorita Chang.

Sin querer volteó a mirar atrás. No quiso sonreír pero lo hizo de todas maneras, Santana estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando con cara de odio a las chicas que se estaban riendo. La rubia volteó antes que la morena la mirara.

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Siempre había apoyado a Santana en todo, pero esta vez no era tan fácil. Además Santana simplemente había asumido que porque los padres de Brittany no la habían echado de su casa todo estaba bien. La vida de Brittany no era fácil. Si lo fuera, ella estaría fuera de ese internado, disfrutando de la vida con sus padres.

-De verdad no entiendo.- dijo Brittany dejando su trabajo de ecuaciones de segundo grado que Santana la había ayudado a hacer semanas atrás.

-No es mi problema, Pierce.- La señorita Chang siguió corrigiendo los cuadernos que tenía encima de la mesa, pero vio que la rubia seguía parada en frente de ella.- ¿Algo más? –

-Este es mi último año y quiero graduarme como todas mis compañeras.- los ojos azules de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pierce, me gusta el interés que al menos pone.- La señorita Chang levantó la vista y vio a la morena alistando sus cosas, dispuesta a salir.- ¿López? – Santana se acercó hasta el escritorio y mantuvo su distancia con Brittany.

-¿Señorita Chang? – preguntó educadamente en un murmullo.

-Tus notas en mi curso son impresionantes, tienes a cargo a la señorita Pierce.- con esto la mujer se paró y tomó su bolso y dejó el salón, antes de salir dijo: Buenas tardes.-

Ambas muchachas estaban paradas en medio del salón, sin siquiera decirse una palabra. Llevaban cuatro días sin hablarse. Bueno, Santana había intentado hablar con Brittany pero la rubia no le hacía caso.

El día en que Santana cantó The Reason el coro, Brittany salió temprano de su clase de química y ordenó su habitación. Para cuando la latina llegó, las camas estaban separadas, una frente a otra.

La rubia tomó su bolso del suelo y acomodó su casaca. Jugó con el anillo que tenía en su dedo y luego lo sacó.

-Toma.- murmuró entregándoselo a la morena. Santana abrió los ojos como platos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Britt?

- Tus palabras siguen sonando en mi cabeza.- la rubia tomó la mano de la latina y la abrió, luego puso el anillo ahí. Santana pensó que sería lo más cerca que la tendría. – Me siento mal.-

-Pero deberíamos hablarlo en vez de que me devuelvas ese anillo…

-No sé

-Brittany.-

-…-

-Brittany, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos terminando?

-No sé qué estamos haciendo.- Brittany simplemente miró a los ojos oscuros con pena y siguió con su camino. Era verdad, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo; no quería terminar con Santana, pero no tampoco quería estar con ella… bueno, no precisamente en esos momentos. La rubia se detuvo en la puerta del salón y regresó a donde estaba Santana.- Eso es mío.- dijo la rubia quitándole a la latina el anillo. Brittany pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena antes de que se fuera.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba en la cafetería de su escuela, llevaba tres horas ahí. Su computadora portátil estaba prendida mientras ella trataba de hacer sus tareas. La música de Adele era todo lo que escuchaba. Tenía los auriculares puestos y una taza de café entre sus manos.<p>

Estaba en la cafetería desde su última clase que había sido Lenguaje, la única clase que no tenía con la rubia. La latina se sentía triste, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Se sentía peor que cuando Quinn terminó con ella. No podía imaginar la vida sin Brittany. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, la rubia la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Se había dicho a sí misma que necesitaban tiempo.

Eran casi las siete de la noche y ella realmente no había hecho ninguna de sus tareas. No era que tuviera que hacerlas, el día siguiente era sábado y lo único que tenían era tres horas de coro. Tenía el Facebook abierto y no dejaba de mirar la foto de perfil de Brittany. Sin querer sonreía.

Santana sabía exactamente lo que quería Brittany. Quería poder ir tomada de la mano de la morena por el colegio sin que a Santana le importara el qué dirán y realmente la latina lo estaba entiendo a la fuerza. Jamás quiso gritarle a la rubia, pero entró en desesperación. Después de la hora de almuerzo Santana se había dado una rápida ducha y había estado hablando sola como solía hacerlo y Brittany se había reído. Todo no estaba perdido.

En la foto de perfil se podía ver a una muy sonriente rubia mirando al lado derecho y enseñando su dedo índice con el anillo en el. Y además decía que Brittany estaba en una relación. "no lo quitó" pensó Santana.

**Brittany S Pierce Nunca supe cómo es tener el corazón roto, ahora lo sé. **

Santana frunció el ceño ante el nuevo estado de la rubia. Entendía lo que había hecho pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

**Brittany S Pierce está soltera**

Santana sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

_Brittany! _Escribió Santana con desesperación en el chat

_Hola?_

_¿Qué es lo qué te hice? _

_Me rompiste el corazón_

_Pero… creí que solo nos estábamos dando un tiempo, después de lo que pasó en Álgebra…_

_Santana, me dijiste que mi amor no era suficiente_

_Estaba desesperada. No podemos tener esta conversación por chat, te veo en…_

_No, no creo que pueda mirarte una vez más. _

_Brittany, entiende que no lo quise decir. ¿Por qué eres tan…_

_¿Tan qué? Me ibas a decir estúpida Santana. Tú, de todas las personas._

_NO. JAMÁS TE DIRÍA ESO. TE IBA A DECIR TERCA. _

_MENTIROSA. _

_No te entiendo._

_**Brittany ha cerrado sesión.**_

Santana cerró su portátil con ira. Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su casaca y guardó sus cuadernos en su bolso. El café simplemente lo tiró entero en el bote de basura. Algunas de las muchachas de primer año la estaban mirando.

-¿Qué? – gritó la morena y rápidamente las muchachas voltearon a seguir con lo suyo.

Santana tomó su portátil y la guardó en su bolso. Salió de la cafetería muy molesta y llorando sin parar. Tenía que cruzar el jardín para ir a su habitación. Demonios, no quería ir a su habitación. No podría ver a Brittany y dejar de llorar.

Cuando estuvo en mitad del jardín su celular vibró en su bolsillo. La latina frunció el ceño y lo sacó.

_¿Cómo estás?_

Santana miró el celular confundida, no conocía ese número.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Soy David. Quería saber cómo estás._

_Hecha una mierda._

_¿Quieres hablar? Yo quiero hablar contigo de eso… lo de hace cuatro años._

Santana se detuvo un momento a pensar.

¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando con David? La persona que casi la mata. Se limpió lo que le quedaba de lágrimas y respondió el mensaje.

_No sé cómo conseguiste mi número y no quiero que me vuelvas a mandar mensajes, no quiero hablar contigo de nada. No hay nada de qué hablar._

_Santana, quiero arreglar las cosas._

_¿Qué cosas? ¿Sabes cuánto miedo me da verte? El simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar contigo me asusta._

_No te maté Santana. Y ahora soy una mejor persona, estoy yendo al psiquiatra y…_

_David, no._

_Yo te hice tanto daño como quién se que te haya hecho daño._

_NO PUEDES COMPARAR. BASTA, SI SIGUES MANDANDO MENSAJES TE VOY A REPORTAR CON LA POLICÍA._

El celular de Santana dejó de vibrar. No sabía porque había continuado esa conversación con David y le pareció horrible comparar lo que le estaba pasando con Brittany a lo que David le había hecho.

* * *

><p>La morena sentía que le dolía el pecho. Que le dolía el corazón. No sabía si eran puras tonterías que estaba empezando a imaginar o que si de verdad te puede doler el corazón de tanto llorar. Quizá era porque a Brittany la amaba de verdad, por Brittany daría su vida.<p>

En vez de tomar el ascensor al tercer piso salió del edificio en donde estaban las habitaciones y fue directamente al salón de coro.

Todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Santana miró su reloj y eran las diez de la noche, sabía muy bien que no estaba permitido andar fuera de las habitaciones después de las nueve de la noche y no le importaba.

Cuando llegó la sala de coro estaba abierta. La latina suspiró en alivio. Entró y prendió la luz, se quitó su casaca y amarró su cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo. Se sentó en medio del salón y se echó a llorar.

-¿Qué hice mal? – se preguntó una y mil veces. Santana volvió a suspirar.

* * *

><p>Brittany había seguido a la latina hasta la sala de coro. Lo había hecho en absoluto silencio. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba matando a latina y se estaba matando ella misma. La rubia no era nadie sin Santana, se sentía vacía, le faltaba algo y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.<p>

La rubia se apoyó en la ventana del salón de coro y pudo ver a Santana sentada en estilo indio en medio del salón. Los hombros de la latina subían y bajaban, lo único que eso significaba era que Santana estaba llorando. Brittany se sintió culpable.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_leave the winter on the ground._

_I wake up lonely,_

_there's air of silence in the bedroom all around._

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

Brittany, que había estado apoyando al cabeza en la ventana, levantó la vista. Santana estaba parada al costado del piano cantando. Su voz era preciosa, pero sonaba mucho más hermosa cuando estaba feliz.

Las primeras palabras de la canción hicieron que la rubia la reconociera. It must have been love de Roxette. A Brittany se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

Santana caminaba por el salón, poseyéndolo. Su voz sonaba hermosa pero dolida. Se notaba que tenía el corazón hecho trizas.

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

-San…- murmuró Brittany.

No sabía porque simplemente no entraba y abrazaba a la latina y le daba mil besos y todo volvería hacer como antes. Como debería ser.

Santana no miraba a ningún lugar en específico, cantaba el coro con mucho sentimiento. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

_Make-believing we're together_

_that I'm sheltered by your heart._

_But in and outside_

_I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm._

_And it's a hard winter's day I dream away._

Santana se le quebró la voz en la última línea. La latina dejó de cantar y con desesperación sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su casaca.

_Nos veremos donde siempre, soy Santana._

_Está bien. ¿A qué hora?_

_Siete de la mañana. _

Santana no sabía qué clase de demonio la había poseído para hacer tal cosa. Estaba segura de algo, nada de eso iba a terminar bien.


	17. Corre, corazón

_Nuevo capítulo! No puedo decir que les vaya a encantar, pero es necesario este trama para el siguiente capítulo... no me odien, me encanta el drama. Creo que me demoré pero fue por motivos de salud. Looos amo! mi twitter: iheartrivergron COMENTARIOS SON VIDA._

**Corre, corazón**

Algunos rayos de Sol eran recién visibles. Hacía un poco de frío, era el típico clima de primavera en Lima.

Santana estacionó su carro en la entrada del ya muy conocido bosque, sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda y se volvió a preguntar si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea. Apagó el carro y cogió su chompa poniéndosela y saliendo del auto. Cerró las puertas y acomodó su cabello que estaba siendo desordenado por el viento. Era una bonita mañana. Estaba dejando de ser oscuro para que el Sol apareciera. Y lo hizo. La latina se quedó parada a esperar que amaneciera. Era algo increíble.

Santana se adentró en el espeso bosque. No era que estuviera tan adentro, o que ella tuviera miedo. La latina había ido muchas veces a ese bosque cuando era más pequeña. Esta vez, no como hacía tres años, había escogido la ropa adecuada. Llevaba puesto su jean más viejo, converse verdes y una camiseta negra y encima su chompa azul. Bueno, en realidad era la chompa de Brittany, había querido llevar algo de la rubia en caso que no volviera.

Si le preguntaran que es lo más descabellado que había hecho en su vida, sin duda Santana respondería "este momento". Iba directamente a encontrarse con su pasado, con un pasado que a toda costa había querido olvidar. Había pedido permiso en su colegio el viernes para salir temprano y como tenía tan buenas notas no se lo habían negado o interrogado. Salió a las tres de la mañana del internado; antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a una durmiente Brittany, quizá jamás la volvería a ver.

Quizá no volvería a ver a Brittany nunca más y eso era lo que más le dolía. No le importaba sus padres, no le importaban en lo más absoluto. Santana quería cerrar los ojos y simplemente ser feliz con la rubia, sin importarle que dijeran los demás. En sus sueños más locos, ella iba de la mano con Brittany por la calle y decía: "Sí, esta es mi novia, ¿Tienes algún problema?" Ella deseaba ser así de valiente.

Cuando menos lo imagino ya estaba frente a ese familiar roble. Se dio cuenta que el Sol había salido del todo, incluso sintió mucho más frío, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban heladas. En el árbol pudo ver las letras S & D. Recordaba muy bien que David lo había hecho con una llave.

-¡Santana! – la morena se asustó al oír su nombre. Qué diferente podía sonar en los labios de otra persona.- ¡Sube! ¿Te ayudo?-

-No.- respondió la morena.- Sé como subir.-

* * *

><p>Brittany se levantó al escuchar su celular.<p>

-¡Demonios! – murmuró

_Coro a las diez – Katherine _

La rubia tiró el celular en algún lugar y luego volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas y volver a lo suyo: dormir. Y el celular volvió a sonar, una y otra vez. Con furia Brittany se levantó y recogió el celular del piso. Decía: Llamada entrante, Mamá

-¿Hola? – murmuró una soñolienta Brittany.

-¿Britt?-

-¿Mamá?-

-Suenas sorprendida.- Brittany rodó los ojos, claro que estaba sorprendida su mamá no la llamaba casi nunca, excepto en su cumpleaños y algunas veces Navidad.

-No es cómo que siempre me llamaras.-

-Quería saber cómo estás- admitió la Sra. Pierce.

-Mal…digo bien.- se retractó la rubia lo más rápido que pudo. Era raro hablar con su mamá y sería mucho más raro hablar de sus asuntos sentimentales con una persona que solo hablaba con ella en fechas importantes.- ¿Papá y tú están aquí? –

-Sí, fuimos a recoger a tu hermana del internado.- la rubia realmente estaba sorprendida. Sus papás jamás se comportaban de esa manera, apenas y vivían en Lima con ellas. Y a decir verdad no veía a su pequeña hermana desde el inicio de las clases lo cual era bastante.- Britt, te vamos a recoger a las once de la mañana. Será un paseo familiar.- y su mamá cortó la comunicación.

Brittany alejó el celular de su oído y vio la hora en este: 06:30 a.m.

-Demonios, qué temprano es.-

La rubia se acomodó mejor y apoyó su cuerpo en la pared, miró la cama de en frente y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Brittany frunció el ceño. ¿Santana estaría tomando una ducha?

La rubia mordió su labio inferior. Después de haberla escuchado cantar con tanta pena se sintió demasiado culpable, cuando se encontraron ambas muchachas en su habitación Brittany trató de arreglar las cosas, pero Santana ni siquiera la dejó hablar. Su relación estaba oficialmente terminada. Y Brittany estaba destrozada. Quizá era una buena idea salir con su familia y despejar su mente.

* * *

><p>- Y… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?<p>

- No estaba llorando.-

-Ayer, cuando me mandabas mensajes.-

-Oh.

Santana miró por tercera vez sus alrededores. Le causaba escalofríos y una angustia terrible en el pecho. Todo estaba tal cual, estaba todo intacto. Miró con miedo las manchas de sangre en el piso. No quería contarle a un psicópata sus problemas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba hablando con David tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- murmuró la latina.

-Santana, quiero ayudar.-

-¿Desde cuándo tu quieres ayudarme? ¡Casi me matas! –

-Yo… yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba pasando por una época horrible de mi vida, entiéndeme.- los ojos de la morena se habían llenado de lágrimas con el solo recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.- Soy otra persona y… yo te sigo amando.-

Santana, que estaba sentada al lado de David en la improvisada cama, dejó de llorar para mirar al muchacho con cara de confusión y asombro. ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona que te ha hecho tanto daño?

-David, te has vuelto más loco de lo que probablemente ya estabas.- Santana se paró y se abrazó a sí misma. No hacía frío, pero estar en ese lugar le daba muchos escalofríos.- No sé porque vine, espero que te recuperes David.-

Rápidamente David jaló a Santana del brazo haciéndola caer en la "cama". Santana quedó encima del muchacho, lo miró asustada, los ojos abiertos como platos. El muchacho juntó sus labios con los de la latina. Santana se sintió asqueada.

-Déjame.- gritó moviéndose entre los fuertes brazos de David.

-No, te amo.- Santana se arrepintió en ese momento de lo que había hecho.- Te amo tanto.- dijo David besando el cuello de la morena.

-No… yo no te amo.- murmuró entre sollozos la morena.- Casi me matas, además yo tengo a Brittany.- exclamó con desesperación Santana.

-¿Quién es Brittany? – dijo David dejando a Santana.

Santana se sintió aliviada que el muchacho la había dejado de tocar. Con mucha furia David tomó a Santana y la estrelló contra la pared de esa pequeña casa del árbol. Santana tenía el cabello suelto, hecho un desastre, los ojos rojos y el miedo estaba escrito en ellos.

-Brittany es mi novia.- murmuró Santana con miedo y pena. _Estaba vez no aparecerá una Quinn Fabray a salvarme, esta vez voy a morir _pensó la latina.

-¿La rubia con quién fuiste a la fiesta de año nuevo? – el tono de David se había suavizado.- No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres.-

-No sé trata de quién te gusta si no de quien te enamoras.- dijo Santana un poco más calmada al ver que David no estaba molesto.

-Vamos a dormir.- dijo de pronto y puso un pañuelo encima de la nariz de Santana.

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany volvió a despertar se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana y tenía exactamente una hora para alistarse. La rubia se paró de su cama con algo de pereza y vio que Santana no estaba en su cama. Brittany se sentía muy culpable.<p>

Cuando estaba entrando al baño, llamaron a la puerta. Brittany cogió su bata rosada y se hizo una rápida cola de cabello, se sobó los ojos porque sabía que los tenía muy rojos de tanto llorar.

-Hola.- murmuró la rubia sin ver bien quien estaba en su puerta.

-Te mandé un mensaje para que vayas al coro, tenemos que practicar.- esa voz la conocía.

-Katherine.- volvió a murmurar y luego a bostezar.- No… oh, sí me llegó tu mensaje.-

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Cámbiate! –

-No voy a ir.- sentenció la rubia.- Voy a salir con mis papás.-

-Pero…

-No tendré dueto con Santana.- murmuró con tristeza.- No me importa, Katherine.-

-Hablando de Santana, ¿Por qué no está ensayando en el coro con nosotras? –

-Yo pensé que estaba con ustedes.- dijo la rubia algo confundida.

-No, Santana pidió permiso para salir a las cinco de la mañana. Qué rara es.- exclamó Beth apareciendo de la nada, luego abrazó a Katherine.- Hola Kath.- saludó Beth.

-Bueno Brittany te dejamos, vemos que a ti ni a Santana les importa el coro.-

Brittany no les hizo caso, simplemente cerró la puerta sin que ellas terminaran de hablar. La rubia se sentó en el piso mirando la cama de la morena una vez más. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Santana? ¿A dónde había ido a las cinco de la mañana? La rubia pensó que quizá había ido dónde sus papas, quizá todo se había arreglado… pero ¿por qué tan temprano? La rubia se armó de valor y marcó el número de la casa de Santana.

-¿Hola? – la rubia se mordió las uñas con nerviosismo.- ¿Va a hablar alguien? –

-Señora López.- murmuró rápidamente la rubia.- ¿Santana está ahí?

-Yo… ¿Eres Brittany? – 'demonios' pensó la rubia.- No vuelvas a llamar, y Santana no está aquí, no tiene permitido venir.- y la mujer colgó.

¿Dónde está Santana? Se volvió a preguntar la muchacha de los ojos azules. No podía salir con sus papás si es que no la encontraba, era cierto que no estaba en los mejores términos con la morena, pero la amaba con toda su alma. Jamás se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara, porque Santana era su todo.

-Te amo.- murmuró Brittany.- Tengo que llamarla.- la rubia recogió su celular del piso y marcó el conocido número.

"Back to black" comenzó a sonar en la habitación. La rubia frunció el ceño. ¿El celular estaba en el cuarto? Siguió la melodía de la canción y llegó hasta el baño. Colgó y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño teléfono. ¿Ahora qué? Se preguntó a sí misma.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue revisar las llamadas. Todas eran llamadas al teléfono de la rubia. Luego entró a revisar los mensajes, pero estos tenían clave.

-¿Qué puede ser su clave? – Brittany tipió 'soyawesome', pero no paso nada.- ¡Demonios! – gritó con desesperación. Entonces pensó que podría ser "Brittany" la tipió y entró. Inconscientemente la rubia sonrió. Revisó los mensajes y vio los más recientes. Al parecer Santana se iba a encontrar con otra persona. ¿Era Quinn? No parecía serlo porque Santana le había dicho a esa persona que no quería que le hiciera daño. Quinn no había dañado a Santana. Solo…

-¡No! – gritó Brittany.

"_Nos encontramos dónde siempre" _decía el último mensaje.

_Me llevó a una casa en un árbol, en el bosque cerca de la casa de Dianna. No era muy difícil de encontrar, está a la entrada del bosque, la casita no tiene puerta._

Brittany sabía con quién se había ido a encontrar la morena, solo… solo quería confirmarlo. Apretó el botón de llamada.

-¿Hola? – le contestó una voz masculina.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Santana?

-Soy ehmm amiga de Santana, se olvidó el su teléfono en mi habitación.- Brittany trató de contener su miedo y lágrimas.- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó entrecortadamente la rubia.

-David.- y Brittany colgó.

Brittany salió de baño como un rayo y cogió el primer pantalón que encontró y una camiseta cualquiera. Marcó rápidamente a su mamá y le dijo que no podía salir con ellos, a Brittany no le importó todos los gritos de su progenitora. Guardó su teléfono y el de Santana en sus bolsillos. Sacó de su bolso las llaves de su carro. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y salió de su cuarto decidida, no iba a permitir que a Santana le pasara algo.

-Ahí voy corazón, nadie te puede hacer daño mientras yo esté viva.- murmuró Brittany al borde de la desesperación.


	18. He took a flower in it's prime

_Primero que me perdonen por la tardanza, no tuve internet como cinco días y luego se me complicó con la academia y exámenes y esas cosas. Gracias por todos los comentarios y por leer, me hacen muy feliz. No sé que decir sobre este capítulo, aún siento escalofríos. El drama terminará en el próximo capítulo. Comentarios = vida. mi twitter: iheartrivergron_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He took a flower in it's prime<strong>_

-¿Britt? –

-Santana.-

_Esa no es la voz de Britt_, pensó Santana.

La morena abrió los ojos poco a poco y no pudo reconocer en donde se encontraba exactamente. Miraba un rostro algo distorsionado en frente suyo, pero definitivamente no era el rostro de Brittany. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para acostumbrarse un poco a la fuerte luz que estaba entrando a aquel lugar. Puso su mano derecha en su cabeza tratando así de calmar las fuertes punzadas que sentía. Cuando reconoció el lugar un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-¡Quiero irme! – pretendía que sonara como un grito pero solo fue un leve murmuro. Santana se sentía frustrada.

-Solo quiero que me escuches.- murmuró la voz que se escuchaba un poco rara.

-Por favor…- rogó la morena entre sollozos.

-Santana yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que me escuches.-

-Dave…- murmuró la morena.- Déjame ir… ya te escuché y yo… yo amo a otra persona.- afirmó la latina. Aún se sentía bastante mareada.

-Tú crees eso.-

-No lo creo, lo sé.- la firmeza con lo que lo dijo la asombró. Se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar; pero estaba muy segura de lo que sentía. De pronto el recuerdo de Brittany llorando vino a su mente. Santana había sido tan tonta. Brittany era su todo. Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la "cama", miró el lugar y pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo. – Tengo que irme.- murmuró la morena pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

-No.- dijo en un tono más serio el muchacho.- Santana, las chicas no pueden amar a las chicas.- Santana frunció el ceño.

-Sí pueden, yo amo a Brittany.- Santana trató de soltarse del agarre de David, pero simplemente el muchacho consiguió volver a sentarla en la "cama" – Déjame.- la voz de Santana era un susurro.

-¿Te acuerdas los felices que éramos juntos? – eso parecía como hacía un millón de años.

-Hasta que trates de asesinarme.- asintió la latina. Se abrazó a sí misma y pudo ver las lágrimas que estaban cayendo en sus jeans.- Sinceramente, jamás dije que te amara. Teníamos catorce años.- exclamó entre lágrimas la latina.

-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, no sé que estaba pensando.- admitió David entre lágrimas. Santana se sorprendió. Nunca había visto llorar a David, era algo tan… raro e incómodo. – Quizá no hubieras buscado amor en chicas y hubieras sido… normal.-

-¿Qué? – exclamó una sorprendida Santana.- He estado dejando que todas las persona me traten como quieren, a su antojo. Haciéndome creer que esto yo lo escogí. Ya tuve suficiente con mis padres y la verdad es que no quiero seguir escuchándote.- gritó Santana tan fuerte como pudo. Dave abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca había visto a Santana de esta manera. Siempre había causado cierto temor en la latina.

Santana se paró de la "cama" irradiando todo el odio posible que podía. No iba a mentir estaba asustada hasta la médula, pero simplemente no iba a permitir que alguien le dijera que "no era normal" que le gustaran las chicas. Había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida. David la seguía mirando sin hacer absolutamente nada. La morena pasó por su lado sin decir nada, solo que el ceño fruncido. Fue cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. No lo iba a tolerar, no más. La latina vio un cuchillo encima de la mesa y no dudó en tomarlo entre sus manos.

-¡Estoy harta de toda esta mierda!- gritó, separándose abruptamente de David.- Mi vida es una porquería, inclusive te dejaría que me mates si no fuera por ella.- cuando dijo "ella" su tono se suavizó.- Tengo que… tengo que aclarar las cosa y tú no me vas a impedir eso.- dijo la latina con el cuchillo en su mano derecha y señalando muy cerca a David.- si te me acercas o tratas de hacerme algo no voy a dudar en meter esto en tu cuerpo.- trató de sonar lo más atemorizante y decida que pudo, cuando en realidad estaba muriendo de miedo.

-De verdad la quieres.- escuchó decir a David. Luego escuchó la carcajada proveniente de ese muchacho. Simplemente en un ataque de pánico tiró el cuchillo y bajó las escaleras de madera tan rápido como le fue posible. Sabía muy bien que David vendría detrás de ella.

Ni siquiera el día en que David trató de matarla sintió tanta adrenalina y miedo como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quizá era porque antes no tenía nadie por quien vivir, quizá antes no le importaba si moría o no. Pero ahora tenía a Brittany. Era muy diferente que la primera vez que estuvo en las mismas circunstancias.

Cuando llegó al piso simplemente caminó tan rápido como pudo. La idea era seguir el otro camino y tratar de llegar a su carro, pero simplemente corrió guiada por el miedo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y suspiró frustrada cuando no encontró su celular. Escuchó los pasos de David, claramente cerca de ella. Santana no tenía salida, iba a morir y esta vez nadie la iba a salvar.

-¡Te voy a encontrar! –dijo David.

Santana trató de caminar más lento porque si iba más rápido podía pisar las hojas secas que estaban en el piso y sería más fácil para David encontrarla. Siguió caminando con el corazón en la boca. Estaba viviendo el miedo puro. Logró esconderse detrás de un arbusto y desde ahí pudo ver a David. Tenía cara de psicópata, el cuchillo que Santana había tenido minutos antes estaba en las manos del muchacho. No pudo evitar el llanto desesperado que salía de sus labios, puso su mano en su boca para tratar de silenciar sus propios sollozos. David miró a todos lados y simplemente se adentró más en el bosque. Santana volvió a respirar, aunque sabía que no estaba del todo salvada. Se sentó y hizo mucho ruido al caer encima de unas hojas secas, rápidamente volteó a ver si David la había escuchado pero no había nadie.

-Voy a morir.- fue lo primero que murmuró la latina entre llantos. David conocía el bosque de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, no había manera de que no la encontrara. Santana pudo ser un dolor y ardor punzante en su tobillo.

Miró hacia sus pies y pudo ver sus jeans rasgados en la parte de sus tobillos. Santana, con mucho cuidado, levantó su pantalón y casi grita de horror. Tenía un corte profundo, realmente profundo y se notaba que mucha sangre había estado saliendo de ahí. ¿Podría habérselo hecho con algo en el bosque? Era imposible, solo un cuchillo podía hacer tal corte.

De pronto se dio cuenta. Cuando pierdes mucha sangre, te sientes realmente débil, sientes que el cuerpo te pesa, te da dolores de cabeza y… las manchas de sangre en el piso de la casita no eran antiguas eran recientes. Era la sangre de Santana. David le había hecho ese corte mientras dormía.

-Maldito seas.- exclamó entre sollozos de dolor.

Tenía que pararse y tratar de llegar a su carro de la manera que fuera. David no tardaría en volver. Aunque sabía muy bien que no tenía muchas esperanzas de vivir. No con un corte tan profundo.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se paró. Cerró los ojos ante el horrible dolor punzante en su tobillo. Caminó y caminó, siempre quejándose del terrible dolor. Cuando sentía que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, que simplemente moriría ahí, se chocó con algo… o más bien alguien.

-¡Santana!- exclamó la persona. Realmente Santana no sabía quién era, tampoco le importaba demasiado sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir.

Santana sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos. Como esa persona la abrazaba con fuerza y además sintió las lágrimas de esa persona en su rostro. Sintió como la persona caía en la húmeda tierra. Sintió la respiración agitada de la persona. Sintió los latidos desesperados del corazón de esa persona. Luego… luego sintió unos suaves labios en su frente.

-¿Britt? – logró decir la morena.

- Aquí estoy, amor.- murmuró la rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la morena.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- en realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas que todo iba a estar bien. Santana tenía un corte profundo en su tobillo y Brittany no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con su cuerpo. Solo quedaba llamar a 911. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban ellas.

-¡Aquí…!- exclamó la voz masculina con fuerza. Pero se quedó parado a varios centímetros lejos de ellas. Creyó solo encontrar a Santana, pero encontró a una asustada y preocupada rubia abrazando a Santana desesperadamente.

Brittany lo miró a los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada por lo que parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida. David la reconoció. Era la misma rubia con la que Santana había ido a la fiesta de año nuevo, solo que esta vez la rubia tenía el miedo escrito en su rostro y además llevaba un odio profundo en sus ojos azules. Brittany abrazó aún más fuerte a la latina, la acercó más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible.

-Vete.- dijo la rubia con toda la rabia que pudo y seguridad. Lo odiaba, el simple hecho de tenerlo frente a ella le daba asco.

-Rubita… déjame a Santana, tú te puedes ir.- dijo el muchacho acercándose más a Brittany.

-¡Santana está a punto de morir! – gritó entre lágrimas la rubia.- Eres un maldito hijo de puta.- Brittany se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, generalmente ella jamás maldecía, pero está era una situación diferente.

-De verdad la quieres.- Brittany asintió y rápidamente volvió a tomar su teléfono y cuando estuvo a punto de marcar 911 David se acercó hasta donde estaban las dos muchachas y le quitó el teléfono a Brittany.- No puedes hacer mucho, Santana va a morir de todas formas.-

Brittany se quedó en silencio. Lloró descontroladamente en los hombros de la latina. Santana estaba con los ojos cerrados pero aún respiraba. La rubia no sabía que debería hacer, pero no dejaría morir a Santana jamás. La rubia le dio un beso en los labios a la latina y con cuidado la recostó sobre el húmedo pasto. Vio como la latina logró abrir sus ojos un poco.

-Britt, no…- murmuró Santana.

Brittany la miró con pena y siguió con su camino hasta donde David estaba, con su celular entre manos. No supo qué demonios la poseyó, quizá era Santana que yacía media muerta en el pasto pero con una fuerza increíble le dio una patada a David. El teléfono cayó en el pasto.

David cayó al pasto y se sobó la pantorrilla. ¿De dónde demonios una chica había sacado tanta fuerza? El muchacho se volvió a parar y fue por Brittany. La rubia no se pudo dar cuenta porque estaba de espaldas a él. Sintió unas fuertes manos en su boca y empezó a gritar aunque no se podía oír nada.

-¡Las dos va a morir, malditas lesbianas! – las lágrimas de Brittany caían en cascada. Desde el pasto Santana miraba con horror lo que estaba pasando.- Ahora lloras como una nena.- la rubia mordió la mano de David y este la soltó. Brittany aprovechó ese preciso momento y cogió una piedra que vio ahí. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó fuertemente a David en la cabeza. El muchacho cayó al pasto.

-¡Lo maté! – exclamó asustada Brittany. Se agachó pero pudo comprobar que David seguía con pulso. Seguro en unos cuantos minutos despertaría. Rápidamente logró marcar el número que quizá salvaría a Santana.

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-Yo … mi novia está a punto de morir, AUXILIO.- gritaba una desesperada Brittany en medio de sollozos descontrolados.

-Señorita cálmese y vuelva a repetir lo que ha dicho.-

-Mi novia se está muriendo, traigan una ambulancia a… - Brittany dijo rápidamente donde se encontraban misteriosamente lo recordaba todo. Vio como Santana se movía de dolor en el pasto y vio a David moviéndose también.- Nos quiere matar…

-¿Quién las quiere matar? –

-LA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR.- gritó Brittany, pero el teléfono fue tirado muy lejos para que terminase la llamada.

-¿Tan fácil te ibas a librar de mí?- escuchó la rubia una voz en su cuello. Le dio escalofríos. Pero David no se quedó a hacerle nada, simplemente siguió con su camino hasta llegar donde estaba Santana. Brittany se paró y fue corriendo ahí también.

-Déjala.- gritó Brittany.- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES! –

David simplemente miró a Brittany y le dio puñete en el rostro. Fue lo más doloroso que había sentido en todos sus dieciocho años de vida. Pero simplemente sacudió su cabeza y se acercó hasta donde Santana.

-Déjala… por favor.- rogó la rubia.

-Mira que linda cuando está inconsciente.-

-Por favor.- rogó Brittany entre lágrimas. – Dios.- exclamó la rubia al ver toda la sangre que salía del tobillo de la latina. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre David y lo mordió, pateó, arañó y golpeó. Claro que el muchacho era más fuerte, pero igual la rubia lo comenzó a ahorcar. El muchacho se retorcía de dolor en el piso y apenas podía hablar, lo dejó totalmente débil y ella volvió su atención a Santana. Con el rostro preocupado, se quitó su camiseta, quedándose solo en su brasier. Rápidamente ató la camiseta al tobillo de Santana y la presionó un poco, causando quejidos de la morena.- Lo siento.- murmuró Brittany.

Santana apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la rubia y comenzó a llorar. De verdad que se sentía horrible. Había expuesto a Brittany a algo tan peligroso. De todas maneras la morena sabía que no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida, para cuando la ayuda llegara probablemente ella ya estaría muerta. La rubia pegó más a Santana en su pecho y le dio varios besos en la cabeza, tratando de calmar su dolor.

- Te amo Britt.- murmuró la latina y cerró los ojos. Y no los volvió abrir.

-¡Santana! – gritó Brittany en desperacion, sacudiendo el cuerpo de la morena.- ¡Santana!- gritó aún más fuete.- ¡Amor, despierta! – Brittany miró al cuerpo que yacía entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.- ¡no, no no, Santana te amo! – gritó Brittany.

La rubia abrazó a Santana, no la quería soltar. Brittany simplemente quería morir en ese preciso instante. Santana había dejado de existir, lo cual significaba que Brittany tampoco podría seguir con vida.

-¡Escuché gritos por aquí! –

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Diles que hagan sonar la sirena!

Brittany escuchó la muy conocida sirena de la ambulancia. Vio como David había dejado de quejarse y simplemente estaba desmayado. Muy tarde, pensó Brittany. Santana ya estaba muerta.

-¡Oh dios mío!- gritó una mujer que hizo que Brittany saltará- ¡Aquí están!-

Una mujer y tres hombres vestidos de blanco se acercaron hasta la rubia. La mujer se inclinó y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de tomar a la muchacha morena que yacía en los brazos de la rubia.

-¡no!- gritó Brittany.

-Cielo, tenemos que ayudarla.-

-¿Qué ayuda? Santana está muerta.- gritó Brittany dejando salir todo su enojo.

La mujer frunció el ceño y rápidamente puso su mano en la muñeca de Santana. La muchacha estaba fría, pero no muerta. Tenía pulso, muy leve, pero lo tenía.

-Está viva.- Brittany abrió los ojos como platos.- Pero si no la llevamos ahora, es posible que … muera.- Al escuchar eso Brittany soltó con cuidado a Santana y dejó que uno de los hombres de blanco tomara a Santana entre sus brazos y se la llevara.

-Yo… quiero.- Brittany murmuraba entre sollozos.- Quiero ir con ella.-

-Cielo, tu ojo izquierdo está morado.- Brittany se encogió de hombros. De pronto ambas escucharon una tos y la rubia volteó a ver como David reaccionaba. Brittany se abrazó a sí misma.- ¿Él les causó daño? – Brittany solo pudo asentir.- Motte, llévalo a la ambulancia y haz que dos policías vayan con el- ordenó la mujer a un hombre.

-Quiero… quiero ir con Santana.- dijo entre sollozos la rubia. La mujer se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Brittany.

-Vamos.- tomó a la rubia de la mano, dejando aquel horrible bosque atrás.

-¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó la rubia.

-Sí.- murmuró la mujer. Al ver a la muchacha tan destrozada, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas no pudo decirle otra cosa.


	19. Volviendo a la normalidad

_Hola, queridos lectores. Solo quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que me ha tomado escribir y publicar este capítulo, mis horarios y yo no nos llevamos nada bien; he tenidos exámenes y llena de trabajos (ya todo esto acabará muy pronto) Los invito a leer aunque haya pasado tiempo, presiento que les gustará este capítulo. Se vienen las Regionales, las Nacionales y el final muy pronto. Faberry se viene en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los que dejan review, los que tienen como alerta y favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS. mi twitter: iheartrivergron _

_**Volviendo a la realidad**_

-Y uno… dos… tres, atrás, uno y dos tres.- la música de pronto cesó y Shelby volteó a ver a sus alumnas con una sonrisa compresiva.- Chicas, tómense un descanso, las veo y pienso que caerán rendidas.-

-Shelby, sigamos practicando… ¡nadie nos puede ganar!- dijo Beth mirando a la mujer mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Por más que aprecio tus ganas de trabajar Beth, es necesario que se tomen un descanso.- Shelby se acercó al filo del escenario y sacó su agua y volvió a ver a sus alumnas.- Tómense veinte minutos.-

-Shelby.- escuchó la maestra que la llamaban, volteó a ver y era su alumna consentida. – Quería saber si nos podemos tomar el resto del día.- pidió la rubia con sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito. Shelby hizo un gesto solo para molestar a la rubia.- Digo yo ya me sé la coreografía entera y…

-Brittany, sabes que te voy a decir que sí.- sonrió Shelby y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a la rubia.- Vayan a descansar, creo que a Santana le vendría bien unas cuantas horas de descanso para que mañana vuelva a retomar los ensayos con fuerza.- dijo mirando a la latina que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

-Sí, Sanny necesita descansar y quería saber si usted…- vio como Shelby la regañaba con la mirada y se autocorrigió: Si le puedes hablar, ha estado bastante desmotivada últimamente.- dijo la rubia mirando a la latina que se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de ella, la latina simplemente dejó de mirarlas.

-No es para menos Brittany.- dijo Shelby mientras cerraba su bolso.- Santana ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas.-

-Gracias.- dijo la rubia y se abalanzó a los brazos de Shelby, la mujer simplemente correspondió el abrazo y le susurró palabras de aliento a su alumna.- Nos vemos.- dijo Brittany con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

Santana trató de pararse sola pero al más mínimo intento se volvió a caer en el piso y maldijo unas cuantas veces. En realidad detestaba esto, no le gustaba para nada depender de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera precisamente Brittany.

-¿San? – Santana subió la mirada y vio a la rubia parada en frente de ella con una enorme sonrisa y vio que le estaba estirando la mano para que la pueda tomar y luego pararse. Santana hizo un gesto y pudo ver que los ojos de Brittany estaban acuosos.- San…- volvió a decir Brittany.

-No llores, no es tu culpa.- murmuró Santana con ternura, la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Santana tomó la mano de su novia y logró pararse, sintió que va a perder el equilibrio pero Brittany rápidamente la tomó de la cintura. – Gracias.- dijo Santana en el oído a la rubia.

-Nunca te dejaré caer.- dijo Brittany con ternura y Santana la abrazó.

Santana se movió entre las sábanas y dejó salir su frustración cuando pateó las sábanas con fuerza y luego las sábanas cayeron al piso. Luego se arrepintió porque siente un fuerte dolor en su pie. Ya que estaba despierta se sentó en la cama y buscó a Brittany en la habitación, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y lo vio en su bolso, con algo de esfuerzo se agachó un poco y lo sacó de su enorme bolso negro. Le dio aceptar a la llamada y dijo

-¿Hola? –

- ¿comida china o tailandesa? – Santana sonrió al escuchar esa voz. - ¿San?

-Britt, ¿no es lo mismo? – preguntó pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza, sentía que le estaba doliendo… de nuevo.

-China será entonces.- Santana simplemente sonrió. Le encantaban las llamadas de Brittany para escoger comida, siempre es la rubia es quien decidía, a veces pensaba que Brittany solo llamaba para escuchar su voz.

-Brittany, ¿Tenemos pastillas aquí? – preguntó la latina con cuidado porque no quería que la rubia se preocupase.

-¿Santana estás bien? ¡Puedo ir en este mismo momento y me olvido de la comida! – exclamó Brittany con desesperación.

-Britt no, cálmate.- trató de decir Santana, pero solo le salió un murmuro.- Me duele un poco la cabeza, quería saber si es que tenemos de esas pastillas.-

-No es bueno que te duela la cabeza, deberíamos ir con el médico.- murmuró Brittany.- Pero, compro de camino las pastillas.- Santana pensó que Brittany era demasiado adorable cuando se preocupaba por ella.- Recuéstate y yo llevaré las pastillas y la comida, solo espérame tranquila y no te pares de la cama por ningún motivo.- Santana asintió, aún sabiendo que Brittany no la podía ver.- ¿San?- la latina murmuró un "mm?" – Te amo.- y la rubia cortó la comunicación.

Santana murmuro un "te amo" segundos después y cuando estuvo a punto de dejar el celular en la mesa de noche, este volvió a sonar. La latina en realidad no quería contestar, pero cuando vio quien la llamaba, simplemente lo hizo.

-¿Santanita?-

-Mamá.- murmuró la latina. Para ella seguía siendo increíble la comunicación con sus padres. No solo con uno, como ella pensó en un principio, sino con los dos. Desde hacía un mes que volvían a hablarse.

-¿Cómo estás cielo? – preguntó preocupada su mamá.

-Estoy bien.- mintió Santana. Si decía que estaba mal probablemente su mamá armaría un lío enorme y la sacaría del internado. En los meses de ausencia de sus padres, se había olvidado cómo se comportaban los padres, algunas veces exageraban. – Hemos pedido comida china con Brittany y luego veremos una película; mañana tenemos ensayo.- la latina se mordió el labio inferior. Después de la reconciliación con sus padres le sorprendía que sea más comunicativa con ellos.

- Santana tienes que tener cuidado con esos ensayos.- la latina rodó los ojos, se sabía que venía ahora.- Creo que deberías esperar…

-No puedo esperar, las regionales serán esta semana y será mi única oportunidad…

-Santana, tuviste muchas oportunidades con tus amigos del otro colegio y hasta ganaron dos veces.- exclamó su madre.

-Mamá, no entiendes.- la latina suspiró.- Esta vez es con Brittany, vamos a tener un dueto, es muy diferente.- Santana suspiró.- No voy a hacer mucha coreografía, por eso tengo un solo.- dijo feliz la morena.

-¿Un solo? –

-Sí, a Beth no le gustó nada, pero me lo gané con esfuerzo.- dijo Santana orgullosa de sí misma.

-Solo ten cuidado.-

-Brittany cuida bien de mí.-

-Lo sé, confío en ella.- Santana sonrió y no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro, cada vez que escucha a sus padres hablar así de Brittany, se emocionaba. Escuchó la voz de su papá pero no entendió muy bien lo que dijo.- Tu papá te manda saludos y dice que te cuides. San, tengo que colgar. Pasen bonita velada con Brittany, mándale nuestros saludos.

-Lo haré, mamá.-

-Sabemos que ella es lo mejor para ti; ahora sí, adiós Santanita te queremos mucho.- fue lo último que dijo su mamá.

Santana se sobó la cabeza como pensando que de esa forma se iba a detener el dolor de cabeza. Dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y prendió la pequeña lámpara, afuera ya estaba oscureciendo. Se volvió a tapar hasta el cuello con sus sábanas y decidió que descansaría un poco más hasta que viniera Brittany.

La vida de Santana había dado un giro de 180 grados en un mes. Se esperaba muchas cosas, pero jamás pensó todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentía una persona nueva y agradecía por eso. Ahora miraba la vida desde otra perspectiva y ¿cómo no lo haría? Casi había muerto, pero estaba viva. Ella no creía en Dios, pero sentía que había algo que la había hecho vivir, la había hecho luchar. Estaba viva por una razón. Al principio creyó que estaba viva porque su razón era Brittany, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que Brittany era una de las tantas razones.

Cuando las ambulancias llegaron Santana estaba casi sin pulso y había perdido muchísima sangre. La mujer que ayudó a Brittany fue Esmeralda, una mujer de treinta años, muy buena. Cuando llegaron al hospital con una Santana al borde de la muerte, la rubia que estaba abrazada fuertemente por Esmeralda, se desmayó. A Esmeralda se le rompió el corazón al ver tal escena y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que la latina, que era llevada en camilla por los médicos, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba como Brittany se desplomaba, se podía notar la desesperación en los ojos de Santana. Esmeralda solo pudo tomar en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la bailarina y llevarla hasta la habitación más cercana para su recuperación.

Cuando Brittany despertó se vio a sí misma en lugar con paredes blancas y con una bata de hospital. Su primera reacción fue entrar en pánico. Pudo ver que tenía una venda en el brazo derecho y cuando tocó su rostro sintió sus ojos muy hinchados. Luego recordó todo. Salió corriendo de la habitación, todos la miraron extrañados inclusive asustados, se acercó hasta una enfermera y comenzó a gritar que quería ver a Santana; entre cuatro enfermeros la cargaron y regresaron a su habitación para sedarla. La joven rubia estaba muy alterada y según el psiquiatra estaba en cuadro de shock. Cuando Brittany volvió a despertar, su reacción fue la misma, solo que esta vez unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron y una suave voz la trató de calmar. Eran sus padres. Su madre estaba llorando y su padre se notaba preocupado.

-¡Santana! – fue todo lo que pudo gritar en desesperación la rubia. - ¡Santana! – volvió a gritar con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse con desesperación.- ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ver a Santana! – la rubia estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-Cariño, cálmate, por favor.- rogó su madre al borde de las lágrimas. Era algo impactante ver a su hija con heridas y peor aún en ese estado emocional.- Santana está viva.- Brittany dejó de moverse con desesperación y se recostó en su cama de nuevo.

-Brittany.- esta vez fue su padre el que habló.- Santana perdió demasiada sangre y necesitan que alguien done, resulta que tú y Santana tienen el mismo tipo de sangre y…

-¡sí! – gritó Brittany.- ¡Yo le voy a donar mi sangre! –

Cuatro días después Brittany fue dada de alta y no fue al internado se quedó en su casa, pero todos los días iba al hospital a ver a Santana. Seguía viendo al psiquiatra para que la ayude a controlar sus emociones y lo venía haciendo bien. En una de sus visitas a Santana pudo ver a los padres de Santana arrodillados ante la cama de hospital de la latina. Parecía un ángel durmiendo. Santana se encontraba fuera de peligro gracias a la sangre de la rubia, pero aún estaba inconsciente. La rubia simplemente se quedó parada en la puerta mirando a los Señores López. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, recordaba muy bien que ellos botaron a la latina de su propia casa. Pero miraba como la madre arrodillada le pedía perdón y cómo el padre le juraba a una inconsciente Santana que la amaría sin importar qué. En ese momento Brittany sonrió.

David, era una historia aparte. David era el dolor de cabeza de Brittany, en todo ese mes estuvo presente la policía y jueces y muchos más. Brittany había tenido que acompañar a los padres de Santana a declarar, la rubia se había puesto a gritar a David como una loca, uno de los policías la tuvo que sostener porque la rubia quiso golpear a un muy debilitado David. Los padres del muchacho habían estado destrozados, pero su hijo era culpable. La justica llegó rápido, llevaron a David al hospital psiquiátrico de la cárcel de Ohio por los próximos cincuenta años; aunque los padres de Santana quisieron cadena perpetua se quedaron satisfechos con lo que obtuvieron.

Y un lunes, cuando Brittany le leía "La Sirenita" a Santana, la morena despertó y lo primero que hizo fue decir 'te amo' a la rubia. Luego llegaron los momentos con sus padres y la latina no podía creer todo lo que le estuvo pasando. El médico le dio de alta pronto pero le dijo que le darían mareos, constantes dolores de cabeza y dolores por el cuerpo, necesitaba un chequeo cada semana y que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Aunque Santana le dijo que tenían las Regionales, el médico le dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Además Santana tenía tratamiento psiquiátrico con el que cumplir y llevaba su nueva vida bastante bien. Solo algunas veces tenían pesadillas y Brittany la calmaba.

* * *

><p>-Las Nacionales y las Regionales tienen muy poco tiempo de separación. – Katherine se sentó al lado de Santana lo que causó sorpresa de muchas de las chicas.- ¿Cómo haremos para prepararnos en tan poco tiempo? – Beth tomó a Katherine del brazo y la hizo un gesto.<p>

-De verdad quiero que ganemos chicas, pero me han dicho…- Beth miró a todas sus compañeras, incluyendo a Santana. – Fui a espiar a los de New Directions.- confesó con un suspiro la muchacha.- Son bastantes buenos… muy buenos.- Santana abrió los ojos como platos, no era posible que Beth estuviera diciendo algo así.

-¿No tendremos chance de ganar? – murmuró una triste Brittany.

Beth simplemente se encogió de hombros, las demás chicas bajaron la mirada y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. Brittany apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Santana y suspiró con tristeza. Santana se negó a ver a sus compañeras así, no iba a permitir que se sintieran menos contra los de New Directions. Había una ventaja, Santana sabía exactamente como trabajaban sus ex compañeros, sabía que iban a utilizar a Rachel para hacer un solo asombroso. Por más que le doliera, Beth tenía una voz increíble que llegaba a notas inimaginables, tenía que darle el solo a Beth. Sabía que New Directions no hacía duetos, simplemente usaban la voz de Rachel y los demás hacían de su coro. Ella tenía el dueto con Brittany y… un número grupal que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Beth.- la muchacha miró sorprendida a Santana y todas las demás miraron a la latina también, jamás se hablaban entre sí.- Tienes que hacer el solo.- la latina vio como Beth sonreía.- Antes que digas algo, es por el bien del equipo.- Santana aclaró, Beth solo le quedó asentir.- ¿Te parece 'Cry' de Kelly Clarkson? – Beth asintió.- Yo y Brittany haremos el dueto, aún no sé qué canción haremos pero se nos ocurrirá a algo.- Santana se paró. Todas estaban sentadas en el piso del salón de coro en un círculo.- Sé cómo trabajan los de New Directions, tienen que confiar en mí. Haremos un número grupal…

-Pero jamás hemos hecho eso.- intervino Katherine.

-Tienen que confiar en mí. ¿Quieren ganar verdad? – todas asintieron.- Entonces haremos el número grupal. Para eso quiero tu ayuda Beth.-

-Santana son muchas cosas y solo faltan cuatro días.- dijo Beth.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ponerle más esfuerzo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sanny.- intervino Brittany, la rubia se paró al costado de su novia y le dio un beso en los labios. Santana sintió mariposas en su estómago y abrazó a la rubia de la cintura. Cuando se separaron los ojos de las muchachas estaban muy abiertos, no era secreto de que Santana y Brittany eran novias, pero jamás mostraban muestras de afecto delante de las alumnas.

-¿Nunca han visto una pareja besándose? – Santana y Brittany voltearon sorprendidas a ver a Beth interviniendo por ellas. Beth, la misma que les había hecho la vida imposible meses anteriores. Beth se paró al lado de la latina y la abrazó.- Tenemos que hacer lo que dice Santana.-

-¡Por que las Troubletones le ganaremos a New Directions! – gritó Brittany muy enérgica y todas las chicas gritaron en acuerdo.


End file.
